After the scenes!
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: AU: Secret relationships and paparazzi! How will the Mugiwara crew survive after the scenes? Be the paparazzi and ask questions! Warning: Spoilers!
1. Welcome in Mangawood!

**After the scenes!  
Secret relationships and paparazzi! How will the Mugiwara crew survive after the scenes?**

**I have no idea ****how I came up with this story...I hope you'll like it!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**A few things:**

**-The Mugiwara crew don't wear costumes! The world besides One Piece (The show) is just like One Piece. So C****hopper and Brook are real XD  
****-Their personality is the same. Luffy is still the same idiot, although a bit smarter. Sanji is still a ladylover and Zoro and Sanji still fight together.  
****-They live in a huge villa called thousand Sunny ^^  
****-Paparazzi's are bitches  
-I sometimes (really sometimes) put other characters from other anime's in this story. Mostly from Shounen Jump  
****-They sometimes give interviews at the end, so you can ask questions with your reviews.**

**Things about me:**

**-Updates are slowing down T_T and not only with this story...I'm really sorry, but I still care about you all! I'm NOT on hiatus, but it's slowing down! That's everything!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece  
-**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Mangawood! **

Luffy ran towards the Jump studios, avoiding fangirls and the paparazzi. The crew waited for him to come!

"LUFFY-SAMA! I WANT YOUR SIGNATURE!"

"Later!" yelled Luffy back. Luffy ran further to the Jump studios and ran towards the One Piece section.

"Luffy! You're late!" yelled Sanji mad.

"Yea, sorry..." breathed Luffy sitting on the ground "I had a Shounen Jump photo session with Ichigo and Naruto..."

"Again?" asked Zoro with a frown "When is it our turn?"

"Soon" grinned Luffy "Where are the others?" he asked looking around. Only Sanji and Zoro were prepared.

"In the dressing rooms...Nami-swan kicked me out of her dressing room..."

"Idiot..."

"Do you wanna fight!"

"Guys, not now!" said Usopp walking to them "Luffy, You have to get dressed..." Luffy looked down at his black Nike sweater, jeans and Hilfiger shoes. Luffy grinned sheepishly.

"Yea, sorry..." grinned Luffy. Luffy ran away to the dressing rooms

"He's such an idiot..." sighed Zoro "Why did he change his clothes after the photo session when he had his clothes already on?"

"No clue" said Usopp and Sanji shrugging their shoulders. Luffy walked to the dressing room seeing Brook, Chopper and Franky.

"Hey!" smiled Franky "You're kinda late..."

"Yea, sorry, photo session" grinned Luffy walking to his clothes

"You have new shoes!" yelled Chopper with stars in his eyes "Suge!"

"Aren't they cool! You can write on them if you want" grinned Luffy

"Write on them! Weren't they expensive!" asked Brook

"Yea, they were...But they are to white..." pouted Luffy

"Idiot..." said the three in unison. Luffy pulled out his jeans and lay in on his chair with his name on it. He put his shorts on and looked into the mirror. He grinned and put his vest on.

"I love these clothes" grinned Luffy

"I don't dare to admit it in public, but I do too" grinned Franky.

"I wouldn't dare too if I were you...You only wear a speedo..." said Chopper. Luffy grinned and turned to his hat. He smiled seeing his precious hat. It even valued to him even though he only wears it for the show. Luffy put it on his head and looked into the mirror again. He saw Nami's and Robin's reflection and grinned.

"'Ey girls" smiled Franky

"Hey" smiled Nami and Robin. Luffy turned and still grinned

"Ne, Luffy..." started Nami "You do know what kind of episode it's going to be...Right?" Luffy turned a bit sad and nodded

"What?" asked Chopper "It isn't real! Right?"

"No, it isn't, but it's a really emotional episode..." said Robin "We're going to be separated after this...In the anime, that is..."

"Yea..." said Luffy "Well...It's not for that long right?" he grinned. Brook shrugged his shoulders

"That's for Oda-sama to decide"

"Yea..." said everyone in unison.

"The show is going to start" said a voice out of the speakers, most likely Rayleighs. They ran towards the stage, seeing Usopp, Zoro and Sanji already.

"Are you ready?" asked Rayleigh

"Yea" they said in unison.

"Camera set in three...two...one!"

-xxxxx-

"I still have a tear on my cheek" said Luffy walking out of the studio. He kept the door open for the other crew members. "I hate Kuma...Stupid Oda-sama..." They all have different clothes on. Luffy his clothes he had after the photo session. Zoro had a thick vest with an easy pants and Nike shoes, Sanji had a white sweater on with a black tie, a not to tight black pants and classy shoes. Chopper had cute clothes on, just the clothes he always wore. Brook wore a black sweater, a black pant and classy black shoes, same branch as Sanji's. Nami wore a red sweater with a short black skirt and a black legging and brown shoes. Robin wore a tight pants and a green long sweater. Franky wore long pants, sandals and a blue sweater...Yes, its winter. They also wore sunglasses and wigs...For the paparazzi and fangirls.

"I don't wanna do the interview!" whined Chopper. He always hated interviews!

"It's over soon" said Usopp patting Chopper's head.

The crew walked past a bookstore. Zoro turned and looked between the magazine's

"Hey, Ero-idiot, we're gay again" Sanji looked over Zoro's shoulder and slapped Zoro behind his back for the 'Ero-idiot'

"Again? I thought we had a love-fight..." He said lighting his cigarette.

"Nami!" yelled Luffy "We're married!" He yelled reading the magazine "Did I miss something!"

"Really? Again? Weren't we divorced...?" The crew felt some kind of presence and turned looking at the presence

"Luffy-sama! Nami-sama! Are you two dating!" asked someone from another magazine

"NO!" said Luffy and Nami getting tired about the question. "We never dated, we aren't married, we don't have children and we don't cheat on each other, which is impossible!" said Nami mad. Luffy nodded reading the magazine further. Luffy laughed hard showing a page to Robin

"Read!" said Luffy ignoring the paparazzi.

"Zoro cheated on Robin?" read Robin loud "A rumour has been told. Zoro has a relationship with Sanji and officially cheats Robin..." Robin laughed hard and Zoro and Sanji glared.

"Are you two going out!" asked the paparazzi again to Sanji and Zoro.

"Ask it again if you want to kill yourself...We help" They said with a devilish glare.

"SANJI-SAMA!"

"LUFFY-SAMA!"

"ZORO-SAMA!"

"USOPP-SAMA!"

"FRANKY-SAMA!"

"CHOPPER-SAMA!"

"BROOK-SAMA!"

"NAMI-SWAN!"

"ROBIN-SWAN!"

The crew's eyes widened and put of their wigs and sunglasses. It's time to run again for the fangirls and fanboys.

"Why am I running?" asked Sanji being pulled by Zoro

"It's going to be your dead!" yelled Zoro. Zoro let go of Sanji and looked at him "Yea...Why are you running?" he asked again

"Hurry!" yelled Usopp. They ran to their villa with a huge grin...The thousand Sunny!

**-Kawaii Magazine interview-**

1. Hello, Mugiwara crew! Question 1: Do you guys also play the manga or only the anime?

_We only play the anime. Eiichiro Oda makes the manga and we play it like it's been drawn in the manga._

2. How come that you all just look like the characters in the manga and even have the same name?

_-Euhm...Coincidence? We all have one thing the characters in the manga don't have...For example...I don't have the scar Luffy in the manga has_  
_-I don't actually have a real tattoo...I'm considering putting one, though._  
_-I don't smoke that many cigarettes a day...And yes, I am a ladylover, but not that much as Sanji in the manga..._  
_-I don't have three earrings in my ear...I wish I could, but it's dangerous with the fighting scenes in the anime...It's not like I care, I think I'm getting them though._  
_-The Robin in the manga has brown eyes and I have blue eyes_  
_-I don't have star tattoos. I'm considering going with Nami together to a tattooshop! That would be super!_  
_-I actually have a brown nose instead of blue...*blush*_  
_-I'm...Tone deaf...Skull joke! I don't like panties, I like bra's more! Yohohoho_  
_-I'm actually very bad at lying, but I'm getting better!_

3. What do you like the most?

_We all like the most that the people, who play the Mugiwara crew members, also have the same personality! Luffy is a bit smarter, but still really stupid!_

4. What do you think of paparazzi?

_We hate them. They know more about us then we know about ourselves...Zoro and Sanji already would have 20 children, god may know how, and me and Luffy would be married six times and divorced 20 times..._

5. Last question: What exactly is thousand sunny?

_It's our villa! The whole Mugiwara crew lives in it. Vivi and Kaya also live there. It's one huge villa with a cinema for the anime, a karaoke room (we love karaoke). The One Piece studio gave it to us and still pays the rent!_

**...**

**GnaGna! I hope you liked it! I did! =D I love this story already =P and its original!**

**Review your interview question and your opinion on this story ^^ Thank you for reading!  
**  
**Say "WOOOOT" if my English is improved!**


	2. Fangirls!

**I really...Really had a good time writing this ^^ just read and you're going to laugh your ass off ^^**** Interview question are coming next chapter ^^ so don't feel ashamed to ask some.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**...**

It was the next day. The mugiwara crew had a day off. It was early in the morning and some crew members were already awake. Sanji was in the kitchen; Robin sat on the couch, watching TV with Nami. Zoro was taking a shower and the others were sleeping. Brook and Franky slept in one room and Ussop and Chopper slept in one room. Only Luffy slept separated and he doesn't like it. But he snored and no one wanted to sleep with him. It's not that terrible, it's one big room with one big bed and for Luffy alone! So Luffy is sleeping in the middle of his bed with his arms and legs spread. Luffy blinked one eye open a bit. He rubbed his eyes and looked better. He heard something and he saw something...A blurry silhouette. Luffy eyes widened when he saw something he never thought to see here...in his own forsaken bedroom...Luffy blinked his face a few times and gulped

"A FANGIRL!" yelled Luffy shocked. Luffy jumped out of his bed, with only his boxer on, and ran downstairs on the huge red stairs. He ran towards the huge living room only seeing Robin and Nami "There's a fangirl in my room help me!" yelled Luffy. Nami threw a couch pillow against Luffy's head.

"Put some clothes on!" yelled Nami with a demonic mad Nami face.

"But...!" yelled Luffy pointing towards the stairs. The fangirl ran downstairs and ran to Luffy. Luffy froze with a terrific expression on his face. The fangirl jumped and pushed Luffy down.

"WAAAAH!" yelled Luffy laying on the ground with the fangirl upon him. Nami looked and blinked

"He wasn't lying..." said Nami

"Why would he?" asked Robin still watching television and not really interested in annoying fangirls and fanboys. Nami shrugged her shoulders and watched television again. Luffy crept towards the kitchen with the cuddling fangirl on his back.

"Sanji! Help me!" yelled Luffy reaching for the kitchen door, which is 5 metre's further. "Why is the hallway this big!" whined Luffy. The kitchen door opened and Sanji looked surprised at Luffy with a fangirl on his back. Sanji walked towards Luffy and the fangirl and went on his knees

"Hello, lovely angel, do you want to accompany me with a nice cup of tea?" asked Sanji with a smooth voice.

"Sanji-kun!" screeched the fangirl with heart eyes. Sanji took her hand gently and kissed her hand. She walked with him to the kitchen while she drooled. Luffy sighed and stood up again.

"That's better!" said Luffy stretched "That's one terrible way of waking up!" He scratched his butt and walked upstairs again. "Hmm...A day off...What am I going to do...?" Luffy looked outside through the huge window, seeing thousands of fangirls. Luffy looked down, realising he only stood in his boxer. Luffy shrugged his shoulders and waved to them. They cheered and Luffy grinned walking towards his room. 'I feel like a star!...Ow...Wait...Something doesn't seem right about that sentence...' Luffy opened his door and his eyes widened.

"MORE FANGIRLS!" yelled Luffy shocked. All the fangirls jumped to Luffy and Luffy tried to avoid them, but it didn't work! They all jumped upon them and Luffy screamed

"LUFFY-SAMA!"

"LUFFY-SAMA! I WANT YOUR BOXERSHORT!"

"MY WHAT! NO! DON'T PULL IT O- HELP!"

"LUFFY-SAMA!"

"HELP ME! CAPTAIN'S ORDER!"

"Luffy! What's wrong!" asked Chopper "OH MY ODA! Luffy is naked!" screeched Chopper. Sanji ran upstairs to help Luffy and all the fangirls screamed for Sanji.

"I don't want to know what's going on..." said Nami nibbling on her chips. Robin only smiled and dipped her biscuit in her tea.

"What happened?" asked Zoro coming out from the shower

"Fangirls" said the ladies in unison.

"Ah..." said Zoro. He walked back to the bathroom and decided to shower for an hour or two more.

**-xxxxxxxx-**

Luffy and Nami walked through the town with disguising on. Nami wore a black long wig and dark red lipstick. Luffy wore a blond wig and a red cap. Nami needed some shower gels and clothes and Luffy wanted something to eat and also some clothes...The fangirls almost stole everything Even his beautiful white shoes...

"I see you soon" said Nami. Luffy nodded. He didn't dare to talk, his voice was so oblivious. He walked around and picked some things out of the clothes racks. He walked further and bumped against someone. Luffy looked at the person and said looked at Luffy and scowled

"Can't you look!" Luffy blinked and smiled.

"Kaku! It's me" whispered Luffy. Kaku looked confused. He really didn't recognize Luffy.

"Who are you? Some fanboy?" Luffy pouted and lifted his wig a bit, showing black raven hair "Paparazzi?" asked Kaku playing with the game. Luffy frowned mad and pouted. Luffy put his index finger under his left eye and murmured 'I'm going to be pirate king'

"Luffy!" smiled Kaku.

"Ok, I'm going" said Luffy turning towards the door

"Oi! Where are you going" yelled Kaku.

"You only recognized me when I did 'the Luffy' look!" yelled Luffy offended.

"Yea, sorry! I didn't recognize you with your bishounen boy look!"

"Bishou- nevermind..." sighed Luffy "How are you?" asked Luffy

"Great...And you? Are you really going to marry with Nami?"

"Nope" said Luffy. He got used to it "I'm doing fine...I need new clothes now...All the fangirls took them"

"Fangirls of doom..."

"Yup..." Luffy walked towards the counter with his new clothes. He didn't even want to fit them. "These please" said Luffy while trying to make his voice sound heavier.

"Ok...3000 beli please" Luffy pouted and gave his credit card. Kaku whistled.

"You're making good money"

"No, I don't have money, Jump studio pays for everything" Kaku whistled again. Luffy smiled and grabbed the bag with new clothes.

"Have a nice day" she bowed

"Thank you" Luffy walked out of the shop. "I have to go, Nami is waiting" said Luffy pointing to the Gold Roger statue.

"Where? I don't see her..."

"Black wig, red lipstick" said Luffy casually.

"Oh yea, she's so my type right now" grinned Kaku. Luffy smiled and walked away, waving to him.

"Ready?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded and they walked towards their villa. But they didn't even leave the city or people AND nature. The wind blew their wigs away and Luffy and Nami gasped.

"LUFFY-SAMA!"

"NAMI-SWAN!"

"Shit!" yelled Nami and Luffy. Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and ran away. They ran away even though they had a bright flash in their faces, most likely from a camera. How is this going to turn out in the magazines?

**...**

**I like this story ^^**


	3. Married Again!

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update! I have school, homework, my own comic, helping my brothers (I have four brothers, so imagine that), going out with my friends, helping my parents with some things...Sigh...It's really hard XD**

**By the way, I almost have 600 reviews, 12 to go. The 600****th**** reviewer can choose a plot, and it's dedicated to him/her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Never going to happen.  
****-**

Luffy and Nami ran further, avoiding the fangirls, fanboys and paparazzi. They ran towards the villa, towards their cast crew. They stood before the door and breathed and sweated. Nami turned and looked at the fangirls, fanboys and paparazzi before the fence. Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy breathed a bit. 'I have to train more…' thought Nami with a pout. Luffy opened the door and walked inside together with Nami. Sanji saw Nami and Luffy and his expression turned mad.

"What have you done!" asked Sanji mad

"Huh? Nothing. We were running away for the paparazzi, fanboys and fangirls" said Luffy confused.

"Yea, sure! You two are breathing heavily and sweating! You've been away for two hours!" yelled Sanji. Nami blushed and Luffy cocked his head and eyebrow.

"Idiot! We've done nothing!" yelled Nami mad and embarrassed

"What's going on?" asked Zoro

"Nothing." repeated Luffy and Nami breathing again.

"I'm thirsty…" said Nami walking towards the kitchen.

"Me too!" yelled Luffy running after Nami. Everyone blinked and only Zoro looked with half lidded eyes.

"They can't confess in real live and they can't confess in the anime" He smirked. Sanji turned towards Zoro and glared daggers at him. Zoro only smirked and shrugged his shoulders "It's so oblivious"

"Why!" yelled Sanji mad.

"Euhm…Movie 10…?" He said. Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement.

"What has movie 10 to do with this?" asked Sanji slightly mad and slightly confused. Zoro smirked and grabbed Usopp's wrist, grabbed Chopper and put him on his shoulders, and grabbed Sanji's wrist with his only free hand.

"We're going to watch the movie" said Zoro walking towards the home cinema dragging the three other crew members. Robin smiled with a frown and put her hand on her cheek.

"My, my…" Nami and Luffy walked into the livingroom and looked around.

"Where are the others?" Nami asked

"Watching porn" said Franky zapping further. Nami and Luffy looked with wide eyes.

"They. Are. What!" yelled Nami preparing her fist. She walked towards the cinema room and Luffy looked at her. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Franky and sat down next to him. Franky looked at him and blinked. Luffy only looked tv.

"Are you a man?" asked Franky confused. He would have thought Luffy was going to the cinema room.

"Eh?" asked Luffy also confused. Nami opened the door with an angry demonic face

"_Luffy!" _Nami being held by shiki__

"Nami!" Luffy falling down, trying to grab her. Nami looked up and blinked a few times. 'strong world?' thought Nami. She closed the door and walked towards the boys. She sat down in the classic, red, cinema chairs and looked.

"Hint number five, and we're only already on 15 minutes" grinned Zoro. Nami looked at Sanji noticing he's crying. "Wait until Luffy hear about the tone dial! Just wait" He smirked.

"I'm not going to wait!" yelled Sanji with tears "I was there! Remember!"

"I was surprised you didn't notice it through the scenes." Usopp said with a frown. Sanji cried harder. Chopper only looked with a huge bucket of popcorn, twice his size. Nami looked at the screen, like she was in some sort of trance.

"Isso cool!" said Chopper with his mouth full. Nami smiled and patted his head.

"WHAAAAAA!" Everyone looked up after hearing Luffy scream.

"What wrong with him!" yelled Sanji

"He didn't get any attention." smirked Zoro. They paused the movie on the scene with Luffy and Nami meeting again and turning around to look at Biri, whose electrocuting a few monsters. Everyone ran into the living room and looked at a pale Luffy and a smiling Franky and Robin. Everyone looked at the t.v, seeing the Jump news…A picture of Luffy and Nami running hand in hand, with the text: 'It's proven, they finally are getting married!' Everyone looked with wide eyes and Nami turned as pale as Luffy.

"Fuck…" murmured Nami

"Nami…What are we going to do…" whined Luffy. Nami looked at the tv and then at Luffy.

"I'm going to call them." said Nami mad. Sanji glared at Luffy and Luffy felt his presence.

"It wasn't my fault" yelled Luffy defending himself

"I don't believe you! You took her hand, didn't you!" he yelled, pointing at the tv. Luffy pouted and looked sad.

"Yea, but…"

"You just admitted!" yelled Sanji. Zoro grabbed his arms and Sanji kicked with his legs. "I kill him, I kill him!" he yelled. Luffy pouted sad and Nami waited at the phone.

"Hello, with Nami…Yea, Nami from One Piece…I'm not going to marry with Luffy, we're not dating and he didn't propose to me…No! I'm not pregnant!" she yelled through the phone.  
Everyone looked with half lidded eyes. Usopp's mobile rung and Usopp grabbed it

"Darling~!" He said happily. He waited for a sec "No, Kaya, They' re not dating, not married and not a proposal…No, not pregnant…Yea, I know, movie 10 right." Nami glared at Usopp. Usopp shuddered and gulped

"Listen! Get this 'scoop' of yours from the t.v because it isn't real!" Everyone looked at Nami and they noticed her cheeks getting pinker by the second. "W…Why? Euhm, well…" Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy cocked an eyebrow "How should I know…He just did." said Nami with a pout. Everyone nodded realizing what's she was talking about, only Luffy didn't understand. "Yea, bye." she said short and mad. She put the phone done and looked mad at Luffy

"What did I do!" yelled Luffy afraid

"Why did you grab my hand!" yelled Nami mad. Luffy thought for a second but shrugged his shoulders saying

"No reason?" Nami facepalmed and decided to just let it go. "I swear, we're having more troubles with this…"

**Himitsu magazine, Mugiwara and Cp9 crew**

**1. What is your relation with actors who play "bad guys". For example Marshall D. Teach "BlackBeard"**

-We're great friends, actually! We sometimes go out and we still talk with each other. Just like the cp9 crew, we still chill and relax together, we even did karaoke together! But we sometimes hate the "bad guys" in the anime if we have to do a scene with them… But that's because they have to act like that. Nami really hated Marshall D. Teach…She thought he was rude just like in the anime, but he is really kind!

**2. Sanji, is it true that you proposed to Robin?**

-Sanji: I like paparazzi…I wish it was true though…I proposed to every lady, didn't I?  
-Kalifa, Robin, Nami : Yes  
-Sanji: I have to admit Robin is a beautiful lady and I would have proposed to her if we lived a normal life, but it's kinda hard right now…I would propose to Nami to if Robin said no…like she can say 'no'

**3. Kalifa, is it true you got breast implants before auditioning for the role as Kalifa in One Piece?**

-Kalifa: Huh? Euhm, no…All the ladies in the jump studios have pretty huge breast… Like Orihime from Bleach and Tsunade from Naruto… And mine is natural, I don't know about the others though  
-Robin, Nami: Natural…100% real  
-Sanji: mind if I touch it?  
-Robin, Nami, Kalifa: Yes!

**4. Luffy, are you attracted to any girl in the cast?**

-Euhm, next question? No?…Well…If I had to choose someone it would be Nami…I mean, she's the first jump studio girl from our cast who I met, so I know her for the longest…And she is only one year older then I am…She beaumurmurmurmur…  
**What?**  
-Nothing…

**5. Luffy, is it going to be hard for you to act out Ace's death scene?**

-Yea, definitely. I really don't want to do that scene…I wished it's already over…I wished I had an imposter who did the scene…Even though it's an act, it's still really emotional and hard…But I think it's even harder for Ace to leave us…

**6. Kaku,** **what did you think about that giraffe power? And how did they make the effects?**

-They do everything with computer animations a.k.a toei animation. And seriously…We had to do the scene ten times over and we really laughed our asses off!

**7. Cp9 crew, do you like the Mugiwara crew?**

-Off course! We first didn't like them because the whole world likes them and we are the "Bad guys" so 'One Piece' fans automatically hate us…But that wasn't the case! And now, we like them and they are our friends!

**8. Mugiwara crew, do you like the Cp9 crew?**

-Yea, we already did from the beginning. Although, Usopp didn't like Kaku that much because he had the same nose, so he saw him as a rival…We know all the "Bad guys" don't like us in the beginning, but they really like us after an arc!

**Thank you very much for the interview!**

You're welcome!  
**  
****-****  
Remember, you can ask a question ever time you sent a review ^^**


	4. Lie!

Hey guys, I have more questions this time, so the story is a bit short . But it's good! I promise!.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
-

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have some wonderful news! Nami and Luffy from One Piece are in our studio!"

"H…Hello…" said Nami and Luffy insecure.

"They are going to explain us why they aren't getting married."

"Yes." Said Nami with a mad frown. "Luffy only was protecting me for the fangirls, so he dragged me with him…" Luffy nodded

"Ok…Tell us about movie 10."

"What?" asked Nami confused

"Well, Movie 10 really made the Luffy and Nami couple canon."

"Yea, but we only are actors, we don't have a relationship. We only did the things Oda told us to."

"Do you think Oda support NamixLuffy."

"How should we know?" asked both.

"Well, maybe you had some kind of information."

"No, we don't."

"Luffy, do you like Nami?" Luffy didn't gave an answer and Nami sighed.

"And we're finished." Nami stood up and walked away. Luffy ran behind her. They walked away from the studio and ignored the paparazzi and fan- boys and girls. They walked to their home and opened the door closing it fast. They walked to the living room. Everyone looked at them and back at the tv and the woman still talked about Luffy and Nami. Nami sighed again.

"I'm going to my room…" she walked upstairs and ignored the whole outside world.

"Luffy, you didn't say something… Why not?" asked Usopp. Luffy pouted and shrugged his shoulders

"I didn't want to… And it's not that important."

"It's quite important…" said Zoro "We don't want suicidal fan girls and boys…"

"That's their problem…" everyone gasped hearing Luffy say this "I'm going to my room…" Luffy walked upstairs and the crew frowned

"I hope everything's going to be alright…"

.oOo.

Luffy opened Nami's door and looked at her. She lay on her belly on her bed with her face in her pillow. Luffy walked into her room and closed the door. He walked to Nami and sat down on her bed. She didn't twitch and Luffy sighed.

"Mind if I…" Nami already crept to the right and lay down again. Luffy smiled and lay down on her left side of the bed. They lay for a while like this. Nami smiled. She loved the feeling of someone else breathing next to her… especially Luffy. And they did this often, so it was a really common and nice feeling.

"Nami…"

"Hmm…?"

"Do you really mind the idea about us getting married?" asked Luffy. Nami smiled and opened one eye.

"Of course not… But it is irritating…" Luffy smiled and closed his eyes again. Nami still looked at Luffy and smiled. No…No, she wouldn't mind at all.

"WHAAAAAA!" screamed Zoro and Sanji. Luffy and Nami laughed. It's Zoro's and Sanji's turn! Both looked at each other and smiled. They crept further to each other and closed their eyes, enjoying each breath and heartbeat… Enjoying this rare moment.

"Nami…"

"Hmm…?"

"I didn't say something because I can't lie…" Nami's eyes widened and she looked at Luffy.

"What?"

"When she asked about if I like you…"

"What!" yelled Nami.

**Shounen Jump Magazine!**

**1. Ms. Robin, Who do you think is a cute couple in the cast...**

**- **Nice question, I like Nami and Luffy...I don't really like Luffy and Hancock, mostly because she's too old and I just can't picture those two together. I like Perona and Zoro too. Perona and Zoro are both hard headed. I also like it that people ship me with Franky. Because, I'm a fragile thin girl and they ship me with a big strong man *chuckle*

**2. Luffy, how are you feeling about your character been genderbent as a girl many times and paired with every One Piece guys and girls?**

**-** I love fans and I love their originality! To tell you the truth, I kinda like it, although it sounds weird. About the pairings, I just let them be. They ship me with boys and Oda never is going to make that happen... Although, Sanji and Zoro kissed in the anime... And I think its funny people pair me with girls. I read a fanfic first about me being paired with Bellemere! That really cracked me up!

**3. Mugiwara crew, the entire Marine cast and Whitebeard crew, is it true that during the filming of the Whitebeard War, there was a real earthquake making many accidents happening and a major fire that made everybody run out from the studio?**

- That wasn't funny... Well, we had a weeklong vacation but the fans weren't happy about that...They had to wait too, but we still finished the dead line because we lend the Naruto studio

**4. Nami, how many death threats did Sakazuki, the actor who play "Admiral Akainu" received after killing Ace and did you, the Mugiwara and CP9 crew help him to stay away from the crazy fans? How did you and Sakazuki feel about it?**

-Yea, definitelly...We had to help him. But hey, it's not like we decides who's going to die...It's all up to Oda, but funny enough, everyone still loves Oda. But everyone is exited now about the two year skip so they leave Akainu alone now.

**5. Robin, what is your relationship with Kuzan, the actor who play "Admiral Aokiji" like?**

- Euhm, well, I'm friends with him. It's not like we have an amazingly great bond, but we are friends. I often talk with him, and that's it.

**6. Sanji, what was your reaction when you first met Borsalino, the actor who play "Admiral Kizaru" and did you call him a pimp by accident?**

-The first thing I thought was: 'Damn...' It's really funny though, he wears the clothes he's wearing in the set, so it really is his style! No, I won't dare to call him pimp... I only met him once, so I have no idea what his humour is... I can't even find out if I read the manga...

**7. Zoro can you tell a hint on Nami and Luffy couple in One Piece: Strong World ?**

-Like seriously? You can't find them yourself? How many do you want? Before Nami agrees to join Shiki's crew, she leaves a message for us in a Record Dial. Something to the lines of, "You can't defeat Shiki because he's too powerful. Don't follow me." Luffy then gets extremely mad that Nami has so little faith in his abilities, but it's revealed at the end that he actually missed Nami's whispered line at the very end of her message, which was the most important part. We had heard the full message, so we kept teasing Luffy, saying that it was a touching message, that it was an expression of 'love'. When Luffy tries to listen to the Record Dial again, Nami gets so embarrassed, she fights for the Dial and eventually throws it off the ship. Want more? Ask again and say how many hints...

**8. Zoro, is it true that you have a thing for pink-haired? The rumours said that you secretly dated Perona and Bonney behind Robin's back beside cheated on her with Sanji.**

-Huh? Uhm... yea, I have something for pink-haired, but I don't remember me cheating on Robin... Partly, because I have nothing with Robin... Pfft, Robin cheating on me with Sanji... She had to do that with Helmeppo, I would be even more jealous...  
**  
9. Luffy, is it true that you are two-timing Nami by secretly have an affair with the very beautiful actress who plays the Amazon Lily Empress?**

-Euhm...Is that true... I don't remember... I'm sure I didn't... I wouldn't do that to Nami... But Nami means kinda more to me because I know her longer. But Hancock is nice too!

**10. Luffy, do you often hang out with your fellow captains cum rivals in the series, Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd? Do you think that the rumours are true that they are secretly an item? (Like the magazines always say about Zoro and Sanji)  
**

-I hang out with them all the time! There are rumours about them being an item, but they aren't! I know many fans want that... But no, sorry.

**11. Ace, what is your plan after ending your contract with One Piece?**

-I think I'm just going to chill and relax and stalk Luffy... Just for the heck of it! But I have enough money for... 10 years or so? So I'm fine!

**12. Zoro and Sanji, Do you like really hate each other or are you in love or something like that.**

-You sick bastard... Yes, we hate each other, less then in the anime, but yes, we hate each other. NO, we don't love each other! Really, we don't!**  
**

**13. Ace, how was it playing out your death scene and any hard feelings for being written out of the show?**

-Euhm...I don't know if I have the right to say this...But Oda broke his promise...He said he wouldn't let a character die... But it can't be changed, and I don't really have hard feeling. I only came often in the anime, although it really is a shame...

**14****. Nami, have you have felt a romantic thing for Luffy during the making of Strong world?**

-Ow...Euhm...Yea... actually. It was just like Luffy was the prince in shining armour...And the whole movie was more about him and me, so yes...

**15. Luffy, are you keeping secrets from anyone from the cast?**

-...Yes... I rather not wanna tell about them... Partly because some people in the cast don't want me to talk about it because it's a secret between us...

**16. Luffy, How did you guys make the Gear second Effect.**

-Euhm, I have no idea... You have to ask Rayleigh... I thought with computer animations... But those are terms which makes my head hurts.

**17. Rayleigh, during the scene when Zoro was about to be killed by Kizaru, did you accidentally kick Kizaru's manhood instead of his leg at that speed?**

-I am sure I kicked his leg and definitelly not his manhood... But I have to admit...I almost did.

**18. Sadi-chan, were you creep up of your character during the set and what are you really like?**

-What am I really like... I'm nice and funny! So my name doesn't really fit my real personality. My name comes from the word sadism. But everyone in One Piece is funny, even the bad guys. But I have to admit that I like the clothes *blush* They are original!

**19. Enel, what is like to a play a character who has a God-Complex and what is your favorite food?**

I like being a god, but I don't like fighting with Luffy. We had six painful bloopers made by him... He kept hitting my head 'by accident'. My favorite food would be... Cotton candy. They look a lot like the clouds in Sky Island.

**20. What is your relationships with the actors who play the Three Admirals? What was their original job, their past and personality before joining the One Piece cast?**

-We have a good bond. Sometimes we're going to eat with the whole One Piece cast, and we always laugh together! Ok... We're not going to tell something about their past...That would be really long, but the other things we can tell

Kizaru: He had a flower store with a seventies look. Yes, really. His personality is really funny, but he has a complicated kind of humor. It's still the same as before.  
Akainu: He owned a pizzaria, and he still makes them. He was really nervous for the first time (mostly because of Ace) but he got through!  
Aokiji: believe it or not, he owned an ice cream store. He couldn't ride on a bicycle so he had to learn that first... He also is really good with computer animation and that kind of things!

**21. Supernovas, how do you guys feel to star in a massively popular anime like One Piece?**

-It feels amazing. We're glad that we had a oppertunity to play in One Piece, and even have a great contract. We're really glad, and most of the characters fits with our personality, so that's also great!

**22. Boa, what did you think of Strong world? Did you think Luffy and Nami are  
meant to be?  
**  
-Never! I hate strong world! They aren't meant to be! I hate it! They had to burn it! I hate everyone mentioning Strong world! I hate Zoro!

**23. Garp, What is your relationship with Luffy, and did you really beat the  
crap out of Luffy in the Scene in water 7**

-*Smirk* Well, Luffy, Dragon, Ace and I used to live in the same house before Luffy got famous. We really have a good bond. I wish I could beat the crap out of him! He's so stupid and naive! That really makes me wanna hit him!


	5. Girlfriend!

"Come on!" yelled Zoro mad, looking at the tv. Sanji facepalmed and everyone else laughed.

"And you two are gay, once again." Laughed Franky.

"I'm going to call." Said Sanji picking the phone. He called to the news studio, asking if the nude picture of Sanji and Zoro could be removed. Zoro sighed and put the tv off.

"I don't love, like or cherish Zoro!" yelled Sanji mad through the phone. Zoro looked with half-lidded eyes and looked at his swords. 'I'm going to kill Oda…'

-Meanwhile-

"What do you mean, you can't lie?" asked Nami confused but also shocked. Luffy turned making Nami look on his back.

"When that lady asked if I like you… I can't lie, so I said nothing."

"Does that mean you like me or you don't like me?" Luffy blinked and turned looking at Nami.

"Euhm…Why?"

"I'm curious… That's all…" smiled Nami. Luffy smiled too. He opened his mouth but was cut off fast.

"Yo, Luffy! We have to go!" yelled Usopp. Nami and Luffy blinked surprised. They remembered he have to act again. Luffy smiled and stood up.

"I'm right back again." Nami smiled and nodded. Luffy slide of the stair railing and walked outside together with Usopp. Luffy didn't have a driver licence, so Usopp had to bring him.

"Can I drive?" asked Luffy with a puppy dog face.

"Hell no! You think you have to drive a car like driving a car in Mario kart!" yelled Usopp mad. Luffy pouted and sat in the car.

"Your car is ugly…"

"Yea, sure, keep insulting me." Said Usopp. He got used to it. Luffy always insulted everyone if he had no permission for something.

"Your nose is an insult." Usopp looked with half-lidded eyes at Luffy.

"That hurts…" He started the car and Luffy pout turned bigger. "You also can walk, if you don't appreciate it…" Usopp drove towards the fence and it opened automatically.

"Sorry…" he pouted. Usopp smiled and drove Luffy towards the studio. Usopp parked his car and Luffy stepped out.

"I see you…" Luffy looked at his watch "...in three hours." Usopp smiled and nodded

"Bye." Luffy walked towards the One Piece studio, saying 'hi' to the bleach cast, and walking further.

"Hi!" yelled Luffy through the studio.

"Hi!" yelled Sandersonia and Marigold happy. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." Laughed Luffy. Both smiled and Luffy walked towards the dressing room. He opened the door and looked at his clothes. Next to Zoro's clothes, Sanji's suit, Chopper's hat and the other clothes. His smile dissapeard. He's alone… Just like in the anime. Three long hours to go. Luffy pulled his sweater of and someone knocked on the door.

"Yea…?" The door opened and Luffy blinked confused while putting his vest on. "Hancock…?" She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Luffy-sama, I had a question."

"What?" asked Luffy with a smile while folding his clothes.

"Do you already have a girlfriend?" Luffy's eyes widened and he turned looking at Hancock

"Sorry?"

"Do you already have a girlfriend?" Luffy looked into the mirror and drew his scar on his cheek.

"No, you've gotta ask Oda for that."

"I didn't mean in the manga nor anime… But in real live…" smiled Hancock. Luffy drew the two last lines and he looked at Hancock again. He thought for a second and smiled.

"Yea… Almost." Grinned Luffy. Hancock looked confused but also shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"I almost have a girlfriend."

"W…Who…"

"Not gonna tell you!" grinned Luffy. Hancock pouted mad and exited his room. Luffy smiled looking at the door and put his pants of. '…Do I have a girlfriend?' Luffy smiled again and exited his dressing room. He walked towards a door with 'Amazon Lily' on it. Luffy opened the door and grinned. He closed the door and looked around. The room is very big and green. They replace the green screen later for water and for the sky. The only thing which wasn't green, was the imitation of the island.

"Awesome!" laughed Luffy. "Who made this!"

"Cp-9 and the supernovas." Luffy turned and grinned looking at Rayleigh.

"It's huge!"

"Yep, and you're going to act here." Luffy smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait!" Rayleigh smiled and nodded. Rayleigh grabbed something out of his bag.

"Put this on." Said Rayleigh showing a green costume.

"Huh?" asked Luffy

"You have to do a nude scene. We make you naked with this, would be embarrassing, otherwise." Luffy looked with wide eyes.'S…Shit… I forgot…' Luffy grabbed the green costume and sighed. 'Oda has some twisted sick humor…'

"You have to be happy that you don't have to be naked…"

"Yea, you're right…" smiled Luffy. 'Is Nami going to like this…?' He thought curious

**Jump studio Magazina.**

**1. Luffy, do you have any say in the ongoing pirates vs. ninjas war?**

-PIRATES ARE THE BEST! JOIN MY CREW!

**2. ****Ace, we heard that Hideaki Sorachi offered you a cameo in Gintama. Will you accept it**?

-Nope, I only want One Piece. I think because I like the actors. Not that Gintama isn't ok, but I rather wanna stick with One Piece

**3. ****Supernovas, can we expect more projects from you?**

- Maybe… We don't know ourselves…

**4. ****Nami, I know this is weird but who do you think is the hottest person in the cast? **

-I don't think it's weird, many people asked me this. I think the hottest…Would be…Zoro. He is a womanizer, but he's not my type. Many people like him, so he would be the hottest. Sanji is also really a gentlemen and good-looking. Luffy is also very cool and good-looking. His smile is adorable.

**5. ****Robin, why did you cheat on Zoro with Sanji? **

-Easy and short answer. I didn't. I think this question is already been asked…

**6. ****Luffy, did you accidentally kissed Nami when she was trying to get the tone dial. **

-…This is one of my secrets…We accidentally did when we did the scene… It was only on her cheek! And we were to close! It's not my fault! She's going to kill me now!

**7. ****Franky, do you feel unconformable when you wear your speedo?**

-It feels Superrr! I recommend it to everyone! Especially girls! And only speedo's!

**8. ****Shiki, What was it like acting with the one piece cast?**

-Very funny. They are very talented actors and I had lots of fun with them. I wouldn't say no if I had to act with them again.

**9. ****Shiki, do you think there are LuffyxNami hints in your movie?**

-It was ridiculous… I have no idea why Oda made them so canon now… I do believe Oda support NamixLuffy but he isn't good at drawing romantic things. Sanji is also ridiculous.

**10. ****What is the background of the actor and actresses who starts as the Supernovas before joining the show?**

-Promise, don't laugh to hard…

Eustass Kid: Famous clown in almost all the circuses

Monkey D. Luffy: High schooler… God knows what he learned on his school…

Basil Hawkins: A manly mannequin.

X. Drake: He used to be a bar owner, and he still have his bar, but his son takes care after it.

Trafalgar Law: He owned a Katana store and met Zoro like that. And was because of Zoro that Law plays in the anime now and they are great friends because of that.

Scratchmen Apoo: Karate teacher

Killer: He owned a chocolat factory called 'Killer Chocolat'

Jewelry Bonney: Great friend with Nami, for they were on the same school and same dance club. She worked at a bakery, but preferred the meat store.

Capone Bege: Orginizer of Maffia festivals. That's a festival with people cosplaying as maffia's which is held once in a month.

Roronoa Zoro: High schooler. He was in the same class as Nami and Sanji

Urouge: This one is easy. He 'owned' a church.

**11. ****Zoro, where do you and your fellow swordsman character Mihawk practice playing swords? Is there any special tutor, both of of you practice yourself or the entire sword scenes in the show were just CGI based**?

-Every technique is real. And do you know the place where Naruto and the other scum had their shinobi exam? With all the weird monters and stuff? Where Sasuke got bit by Orichimaru? There's where we train.

**12. ****Nami and Boa… Tell us about your new commercial project. Is it true about the seven-figure contract of a certain beauty product? And wouldn't you mind working together?**

-We don't mind working together at all! And yes, we do commercials and they often are about beauty products

**13. ****Zoro, is the vicious rumours true about you being a womanizer? After the gossip of you and Robin about to end (by the gossip of her with Franky), our sources say that you continued to be seen with various actresses such as Perona, Bonney and Tashigi. What do you like most about them anyway?**

-Euhm… Sorry, what? I have to admit, I shop with Perona… But we only are friends. I have seen Bonney once in the anime… But Bonney is actually really shy, so we didn't really talk. And Tashigi… She's ok. I know her for a very long time and she often pratice with Mihawk and I. I don't know if I'm a womanizer.

**14. ****Strawhats, among all the actors/actresses from Naruto studio, who is the closest to you?**

-Luffy: Naruto, for always having photoshoots with him and I love ramen, just like he does.

Zoro: Kisame Hishigaki. We often train and I love his sword. He lent it to me often while training.

Nami: Hinata. I used to be as shy as her in One Piece… I acted it away, though.

Usopp: Hmm… Lee? Yea, Lee I think. He's funny as hell!

Sanji: Kakashi… Kinda obvisious, isn't it? Oh! And Jiraya! Damn, I love his books!

Chopper: I like Konohamaru (A/N Same voice actor) And Akamaru.

Robin: Konan. We love to read, so we often just sit under a tree, reading books and saying nothing. We also like to shop.

Franky: Guy! He's amazing!

Brook: I actually don't know them that well, for I saw them only once.

**15. ****Hawkins, is it true that you once said that you are really, really ridiculously good-looking?**

-I'm gorgeous.

**16. Law, which One Piece girl do you love? We heard it's Bonney, but we also heard rumors that you're dating Kyuubei from Gintama.  
**

-Love? Isn't that a big word? Bonney is ok. She's also my childhoodfriend, and kyubei… She's also cool.

**17. Pandaman, what's your true idendity?  
**

-That's a secret!

**Thank you for the interview!**

- You're welcome!


	6. Never Again

**YES! 610 IS OUT! IT WAS EXPECTED NEXT WEEK! READ IT! IT'S AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**  
**-**

_"Hmm...What should I do now? Better hurry before they find me again..." said Luffy "They said they've got a pirate ship, I just needta borrow it...But nah, Nami's not around. I'll get lost alone," said Luffy getting his balance back and thinking what he could do. "It'd be best if they'd let me on. Wonder if they'd send me to the Shabondi Islands; I guess I could ask!" Luffy put his index finger on his forehead and he thinks very hard. _

"So cute~" chuckled Nami

"S…Shut up…" murmured Luffy

"Ssssst," hissed Usopp.

_"So that means I need to talk to the head so...The head live in tall buildings so...Aah! I'm gonna get a fever from__ all this thinking!" Luffy looked down and saw a big building "I'll just try the tall buildings!" Luffy jumped down heading to the roof of the big building. He landed on the roof but it collapsed.  
"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DROWN! HELP~~" yelled Luffy scared. But...He could stand. Luffy saw Hancock naked and he looked surprised..._

"MELLORINE!" yelled Sanji. Everyone looked with half lidded eyes.

"Hee… You have so much luck to work with someone that beautiful," chuckled Robin. "As a guy, that is," Luffy pouted and looked at the television again.

"I hated it… It was boring without you guys…" The crew looked at Luffy and smiled.

"Sorry…" they said. Luffy still pouted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nosebleed…" murmured Zoro. Everyone looked confused at him.

"Huh?" asked Usopp

"Never mind," grinned Zoro looking at Nami. Nami frowned confused. The hell did he mean with that? Nami shrugged her shoulders and looked at the television again. So long without us… He really missed us, didn't he?

"Well, I'm going to bed… I had a though week," said Luffy with a yawn. Everyone nodded and wished his a good slumber. Luffy walked upstairs and smiled when he haired his crew talk. Yes, he missed them the whole week and he's going to bed now, but he's going to see them tonight again. Luffy pulled his clothes out and crept into his bed, without putting his pyjama on. He closed his eyes and sighed. Fuck… He was tired.

-xxxxxx-

*DINGDONG* *DINGDONG*

Sanji walked towards the door and looked through the peephole, for if it's fangirls or paparazzi. His expression turned disgusted and he opened the door.

"You're almost dead, can't you pretend to be dead already!" yelled Sanji irriated

"I love you too, goldie locks…"

"Shut up, freckles!"

"What got you so cranky?" asked Ace confused, entering the villa

"*Cough*Luffy saw Hancock naked and he didn't*cough*" coughed Zoro

"I'M NOT CRANKY! I'M SLIGHTLY ANNOYED!" he yelled. Ace and Zoro chuckled

"I'm going on a vacation with my mom and dad soon, so I wanted to say bye to Luffy,"

"Luffy is sleeping," Zoro, Ace and Sanji looked at the couch, seeing Nami watching Naruto. She looked annoyed?

"Really, oneechan?" asked Ace. He walked towards her and looked at her, not at the television, but at her. Nami's eyesbrow twitched and she slowly turned to him.

"What." It wasn't a question, more a demand.

"Why are you so annoyed?" he asked.

"No reason…"

"I can tell you how it's going to end… Naruto and Sasuke are going to talk, and instead of killing Sasuke off, he's going in emo mood saying: We're both going to die…" Nami frowned and put the tv off.

"Thank you for spoiling…" she said mad. Ace smiled and looked at Sanji and Zoro. They walked towards the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" he asked

"Diningroom,"

"Ah…" he grabbed popcorn and ate it nonchalantly. "You know, you should tell Luffy what you like and don't like…"

"Excuse me?" asked Nami offended.

"He doesn't know why you're mad…"

"I'm not mad! And he doesn't know I'm mad! I'm not mad!"

"Uhhuh, and I'm not handsome…" Nami pouted and stood up mad.

"I'm going to my room." Ace grinned and grabbed Franky's laptop.

"Some new fanfiction about me…?" whispered Ace. "GUYS, COME HERE! It's boring here…"

Nami walked upstairs, getting frustrated hearing Ace's whine. He's just like his brother! And he isn't even his brother! Nami walked towards her room but stopped. She looked to the left, at Luffy's ugly scribbled door. She frowned sad and walked towards it softly. She opened the door slowly and gulped. He slept. Nami walked slowly to his bed. She looked at his sleeping face, but she didn't smile like she always did… She frowned mad. She went close to his ear and whispered

"Never ever look at a naked woman again, when you like someone else…" she whispered, really soft. Luffy frowned a bit in his sleep and curled up his nose… She didn't smile even though it looked so freaking cute. She brushed his hair and still didn't smile. It's like Hancock's bath scene stole her smile. Nami exited Luffy's room and walked towards her room, but she stopped fast when she heard a voice.

"Nosebleed," Nami turned fast and looked at the green haired actor. "Aaaaaaand… Happiness punch~," He walked away and Nami looked with wide eyes. There grew a big smile on her face. Two words! Two words and Nami felt better already. She walked to Luffy's room again and opened the door. She walked to Luffy's bed and crept under the blankets. She lay down and closed her eyes.

"I still meant it though…." She whispered again. She snored a bit when she slept and she totally missed the little smile plastered on his cute face.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Dinner is ready!" yelled Sanji towards the bedrooms "Nami-swan~ My beautiful angel fallen on the earth~"

"You know the fallen angel is called 'Satan', right?" asked Zoro half-lidded.

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm going to join!" decided Ace

"I didn't cook for you!" yelled Sanji mad. The guys downstairs were fighting but the two upstairs were woking up finally. Luffy blinked his eyes a few times and looked at Nami. Nami was sleeping with her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach. 'Since when did she get so close?' Luffy patted her head and she slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him. Luffy smiled and Nami jumped out of the bed, ending up on her butt. Luffy laughed and Nami pouted.

"S…Sorry, I'll leave," said Nami. Nami stood up and walked to the door.

"Nami," Nami turned and looked confused. "Thanks." Nami smiled and nodded

"You're welcome," Luffy smiled and went out of his bed. 'What did Sanji make for dinner?'

**Square-Enix magazine, One Piece Interview.**

**1. Nami, do you want romance in the one piece series?**

Euhm… Actually not really… If Oda would put romance in it, the story progress would be slower, which isn't really appreciated by our fans… I think you just have to be happy with all the hints and such…

**2.** **Boa, In One piece do you really like Luffy or you just go with the script?**

I love him! He's so kind and cute, but mostly handsome. I like Nami, but I hate her when she gets publicity again with Luffy! And Strong World… Ugh!

**3.** **Boa, do think it's overboard that that oda made your character want to marry Luffy?**

I think it's quite funny! I like the daydreams and such. I also like the bond I get with Luffy

**4. Robin, do you consinder yourself as a bookworm?**

Euhm, in the anime and manga, yes… But I actually don't read books that often. I mostly don't have time for that, but I read when I've got some free time.

**5. Zoro, in the scene when your tossing your cursed sword did it fail sometimes?**

2 times. But it wasn't such a sharp sword back then... It's a real sharp sword now, that's why I have to train often for not causing damage on the other great wonderful actors… Or Sanji.

**6. Nami, is it true that you are going to cosplay as Kagura from Gintama and Kagura is going to cosplay as you?**

Yea, we had a bet… She said: You are going to get long hair later after the two years. And I said: Nope, I won't. She won so we have to cosplay as each other…

**7. Jinbei, what do you think of the Fishman Island set? ****We saw it, and it looks amazing.**

I love it. I fell in love with it the first time I saw it. Oda sure has a rich imagination.

**8****. Luffy, who is the actor that always did the cameo as Gol D Roger? Is he your father or any of your relatives? You bot****h look so much alike.  
**

Shhh! I can't tell! He's not my father, that I already can tell, but Shhhh!

**9. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji… If you guys EVER turned into…'liking men', who's among OP actors highly likely to be the one for you?**

**Luffy/Sanji/Zoro:** Excuse me… What?  
**Luffy:** Euhm…  
**Sanji**: Geez…  
**Zoro:** My foot.  
**Luffy/Sanji**: Oi, Oi…  
**Luffy:** Gotta choose… Sanji  
**Sanji:** Excuse me?  
**Luffy:** I could choose Zoro but he can't cook!  
**Sanji:** Hmm… Ace? Many girls find him attractive?  
**Zoro:** Mihawk if he were younger…  
**Luffy/Sanji:** *evil chuckle*  
**Zoro:** Luffy, you choose Sanji, which is even worse…  
**Luffy:** I know but…  
**Zoro:** And Sanji choose your brother…  
**Luffy:** Sanji! That's gross!  
**Sanji:** Shut the fuck up…

**10. What is the background of the 8 actor/actresses that play the roles as Shichibukai?  
**

**Dracule Mihawk:** He was a kendo teacher. He taught Zoro a few things, so their bond already was good.  
**Crocodile:** Zookeeper  
**Gekko Moriah:** Haunted house owner.  
**Bartholomew Kuma:** A gitarist in a little band.  
**Donquixote Doflamingo: **Zookeeper together with Crocodile.  
**Blackbeard:** Bar owner  
**Boa Hancock:** Waitress in a fancy restaurant  
**Jinbe:** Accountant

**11****. Nami, for your newest look on the newest season of OP, did you use hair extension or its natural?**

First extensions and I let it grow by then, so then natural. I'm so happy! I'm going to get long hair!

**12. Strawhats, beside Nami and the beauty product, is there any other individual commercial projects offered to you guys recently? Would you tell us about them?**

Pfft, many! So many… Let us think…

**Luffy:** Many swimming products (How ironic…) and pyjama commercials. Wedding commercial with Nami, but that's a different story.  
**Zoro:** Kendo lesson commercials and sport clothes commercials  
**Nami:** Beauty product commercials and pyjama commercial together with Luffy. Wedding commercial with Luffy  
**Usopp:** Clothes commercials (He doesn't like commercials that much)  
**Sanji:** Food commercials and clothes commercials together with Usopp  
**Chopper:** Pyjama commercial together with Luffy and Nami and medicine commercials  
**Robin:** Book commercials and clothes commercial  
**Franky:** Boat insurance commercials, cola commercials and electricity company commercials  
**Brook:** Music company commercials and instrument commercials

**13. ****Zoro, can you really drink as much in real life as you can in the anime? Same question for Luffy and food.**

**Zoro:** Yea, I don't drink every time, but I can hold it for a really long time when I do so.  
**Luffy:** Yup, Yup! I love food! Sanji always hit my head and tells me I have a black hole, or something, in my stomach.

**14. Nami, how can you explain all the evidence that there were between you and Luffy?**

I can't explain them… Oda plans them, and we only play… But it's quite obvious he also is a little LuNa shipper deep in his heart.

**15. Luffy, why when you saw Hancock naked you had no reaction and when you saw Nami naked(2 times)did you react? We can say that you think Nami is more beautiful and attractive than Hancock? ****If yes, give us three reasons.**

**Luffy:**THREE? Euhm… Euhm… Let me think! … Ouch…  
**Zoro:** WAIT!  
**Luffy:** What?  
**Zoro:** Let me help you, cap'. Fans, read this! It's the magical SBS question from the manga. Read and enjoy…

**Q: Hey, Oda. In volume 53, chapter 518, Hancock's "Mero Mero Mellow" had no effect on Luffy at all, but in volume 23, chapter 213, it looked like he had a reaction to Nami's "Happiness Punch". Why did he respond to Nami's naked body but no to Hancock's? Is Nami's body just that amazing?** -Kazu

**A****:** Wow, I got a lot of questions about this. Is this what you guys are paying attention to? Don't just read manga all day, go study some more! Okay? Well, I say that, but I do nothing but draw manga. I noticed this when we were drawing it, but if Luffy had a nosebleed when he saw Hancock's body, I think you would all be like "Ehh!". That's not the Luffy we know. I believe that Luffy reacted to Nami's naked body twice, in volumes 18 and 23, and both times it happened, Usopp was with him! He's the suspicious one! In other words, when Luffy is alone, his reaction is what it was with Hancock. He's interested, but he's not entranced by her. But when he's with Usopp, who's the same age, it's like a kid on a school trip: his bad side comes out! Yeah, both sides of Luffy feel right to me, so the culprit is definitely Usopp!

**Zoro:** Someone noticed how Oda tried to talk out of it? Luffy, your turn again  
**Luffy:** YOU ONLY MADE IT WORSE AGAIN! AGAIN! Euhm… Euhm… Next reason…  
**Zoro:** She's beautiful for you  
**Luffy:** That's tw- OI!  
**Zoro:** And you lo~ve her~  
**Luffy:** QUIET IT!  
**Nami:** THAT'S ENOUGH!

**T…Thank you for the interview…**


	7. Stalking!

**Hey guys! I'm going to update everything, so don't worry, I'm still alive xD Sorry by the way, if this chapter is stupid, but I have a little tiny writers block .  
Ace's shadow girl! You are going to like interview question # 12**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece!  
-**

"Mugiwara! You've got mail!" Franky looked at the staircase but it was extremely quiet. Sanji walked by and looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Luffy is at the studio…" said Sanji "With Hancock-chwan once again…" he said slightly irritated, walking away towards the living room.

"Oh…" said Franky. He looked further through the mail and sighed "Onee-chan, you've got mail!" He yelled once again. This time Zoro walked by with half-lidded eyes.

"Nami is at the studio…" Franky cocked his eyebrow.

"But she doesn't have a scene…"

"I know…" he smirked and he walked to the living room. Franky tilted his head and frowned

"I swear, he is a LuNa shipper…" He whispered to himself.

-xxxxxxxx-

A orange haired, moustache wearing girl looked around the corner. Said looked at the scene and smiled. No naked women nearby. Good! Nami jumped up when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around fast and sighed relieved when it was Usopp

"A male-disguise isn't working with such big boobs as yours…" Nami glared at him and Usopp chuckled.

"What are you doing here!" hissed Nami.

"I'm going to pick up Luffy…" said Usopp showing his car keys. Nami snatched the car keys and looked with a dead glare at Usopp.

"Go home, I'll take care of him," said Nami.

"Are you crazy! I'm not going to walk! You know how far it is!" yelled Usopp offended. "And it was an expensive car!" Nami looked behind Usopp and smirked when she saw his little prius

"Sure, Usopp…"

"How did you come here, by the way?"

"Subwa-"

"Oi, Nami…" Nami jumped up again and turned around. She gasped when she saw Luffy. Luffy blinked a few times. "I don't know if that's supposed to be a disguise, but it's not going to work with your boobs…" He said honest. Nami leered at him and Luffy looked away with a whistle.

"Luffy-sama!" Everyone turned and looked at Hancock "Well played today!" Luffy grinned and waved

"Thank you, you too!" he yelled. Nami pouted and put her moustache off. She hoped nobody could see her… Or notice her. Nami sighed and walked towards Usopp' car. Usopp walked after her and Luffy looked confused.

"I'll be right back! I'm going to change," Nami and Usopp nodded and Luffy ran towards his clothes room. But before that he first opened ten wrong rooms with girls changing. Luffy sighed and closed the next door after some girls screamed. "It's not easy working with that many girls…" he said to himself. He finally opened the right door and grinned, seeing his own clothes again. He changed and hung his hat. He smiled and patted it a few times. "I see you tomorrow again!" Luffy grinned and ran towards Nami and Usopp.

"Finally…" sighed Usopp. Luffy grinned and scratched his head.

"Ow look! I've got new shoes! All stars! Aren't they great!" he asked with shiny eyes. Usopp chuckled and Nami facepalmed.

"I swear, you are a shoe addict… You already have more pairs then I can handle…" she said. Luffy grinned his too-big-for-his-face grin and stepped into the car.

"Let's drive! I'm tired!" Usopp started the car and drove away, towards their home.

-xxxxxx-

It was night and everyone already, or lay in bed, or were downstairs playing cards. Vivi and Kaya also visited, so it was cosy. Luffy crept towards Zoro's room and opened it softly. He crept towards Zoro and noticed he's sleeping. Luffy prepared two fingers and put them in Zoro's nose. He tugged hard and Zoro woke up in an instant

"Could you quit that!" asked Zoro already knowing Luffy's infamous nose hook, and rubbing his nose in pain. Luffy grinned and shook his head.

"Nope!" Luffy sat down next to Zoro and sighed. Zoro cocked an eyebrow. Of course he knew something was wrong with Luffy… Luffy wouldn't wake him up and prepare his dead sentence if there was nothing wrong.

"What's up?" asked Zoro

"How long do I know you?" asked Luffy looking at him. Zoro shrugged his shoulders.

"A few years?" asked Zoro more. He didn't want to think about it. Sure, Oda claims they only know each other for a few months, but the acting is already for a few years, just like the manga is published for already 10 frucking awesome years… But they still know each other for a few months in the manga and anime. Now, Its 2 years though…

"And you know me good, right?" asked Luffy. Zoro opened an eye.

"Think so?" he asked again. Where the hell was he heading?

"Ok…" Zoro closed his eyes again and yawned. Luffy looked again at him and prepared two fingers.

"Do it if you're suicidal…" He said without opening his eyes. Luffy pouted

"See? You know me well! I figured from my first best friend and mate!" He chuckled. It was quiet. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. "So…" He began "Do I like Nami?" asked Luffy. Zoro sat up instantly and blinked with wide eyes

"How the hell should I know!" He asked "I say you do, but I'm a LuNa shipper… Surprise me!" Luffy blinked a few times and pouted "Leave me alone and let me sleep!" Luffy nodded and stood up. He walked towards the door but stopped first after Zoro called him again.

"Luffy…" Luffy turned slowly, looking at the almost sleeping silhouette "You like her," Luffy grinned and left. Zoro looked with half lidded eyes and sighed "Idiooooot~" he whispered. Luffy walked downstairs and grinned. He was going to play with them… and maybe he could ask Nami later why she was at the studio today?

**Square enix magazine.**

**1. ****Luffy why are you so much dislike shellfish meat?**

Ah, I like it! But Oda's Luffy doesn't! But I didn't like it either in the beginning… Mostly because it feels so slimy and all the fish swim in their poo… Not Keimi! Keimi is clean!

**2. Brook in the manga you like to be very popular and do not mind being surrounded by fan-girls. In real life same too?**

Yohohoho! I love it! And mostly to mock Sanji-san!

**3. Brook, Sanji, your perverted dreams come true in Fishman Island. You are waiting for this moment?**

Sanji - YES! IT'S ALL BLUE FOR ME! I LOVE IT!  
Brook – It was wonderful! I wish they could come with me to my house but the paparazzi would suspect something, Yohohohoho

**4. ****Bonney, do you get along with Blackbeard despite the fact he tried to make you his wife?  
**

Yes, of course! Zoro also get along with Mihawk even when he sliced him up! It's just how we actors are!

**5. Crocodile, what do you have to say about Kondo Isao's cosplay of you in episode 50 of Gintama?  
**

I'm glad I wasn't the only one. Morgan also showed himself. But I really was beaten fast! And by Luffy's gomu gomu no, which isn't fair!

**6. Straw Hats, Supernovas, how well do you get along with the Vongolas?  
**

It's less since the anime stopped. We don't see them that often here in the jump studio's. We had an awesome bond with them!

**7. Franky, are you competing in the Google science fair against Mayuri and Szayel from Bleach and Komui from D. Gray-man?  
**

I wish I could! But I don't have much time since I have to help with the new Franky costume and still have to take care of Sunny.

**8. Robin, how did you feel about filming your Tequila Wolf scenes?**

I can't wait! I hope it's going to look good!

**9. Luffy, do you do anything with Naruto, Ichigo, Allen, Light, Gintoki, Tsuna, and the rest of the SJ protagonists outside of the studio?**

Yea, sure! We often hang out! Oh, and we love to bowl! We also sometimes have to give an interview when we are at Shounen Jump cons. And I see them when we have a photoshoot. We also often call and we are having dinner often. We also shop often! Light really has an awesome clothes taste, but I think that's also because Misa helps him.

**10. ****Supernovas, we heard that you were going on vacation together! Can you please take us along so we can get a celebrities' vacation experience?**

Haha sure! We are taking a break after The war and before the two year jump, so we're going on a vacation then!

**11. ****Mugiwara crew, CP9, Supernovas, the entire Marine cast and Whitebeard crew, where are you guys right now? There's an angry riot of fans demanding the marines and Sakazuki's heads after watching episode 482 and 483. **

We're not going to tell where we are now! They are going after us!  
**  
12. Chopper, how many little kids wants to hug or pet or feed you? Do you like it when they do that?**

Yes, I like it! I love to be pat! And definitely on my head and belly! I don't mind if they want to cuddle, but I still need oxygen! Sometimes kids really are to enthusiast… But Luffy and Usopp are ten times worse! They always mess with the reindeer!

**13. ****Mugiwara crew, CP9, Supernovas, the entire Marine cast and Whitebeard crew, If Oda ever were to revealed the unknown ominous entities of Florian Triangle everyone saw at episode 381 and show us what they look like when the fog lifted, will all of you be very frighting by their appearances? They are larger than the ship Thriller Bark is!**

No, we won't. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are going to scream: 'Super! Awesome!' And the others aren't really going to look weird. They got used by it.

**14. Nami, you think Oda will ever show a One Piece version of the legendary sea monster Leviathan? That will be cool to see it.**

That would be awesome! He already showed Kraken, se maybe we could see him?

**15. Hina, do you like your character's devil fruit powers and her third person talking? It's cool to lock up a criminal very easily.  
**

I don't like the third person talking… I don't really want to look cute. And yes! That would be so easy! I like to lock guys that way! That would be easy if I want some men company!

**16. Sakazuki, Since you are in hiding from the angry fans, do you like your character's devil fruit powers? Do you like the tattoos on you?**

Yes, I like the power. Such a shame it killed of Ace… I like the tattoo! I'm going for a real one when the fans forget (Not's going to happen) about me and I could go outside for a while.

**17. ****Hancock-sama, currently, Luffy said he has a girlfriend. Who do you think could be this person? Depending on who is this person, if the girl is your friend, would you still be friends with this person?**

I don't get it… How could you almost have a girlfriend? I'm going to kill her if I know who it is… Luffy is mine even in real life! Before the two year skip and after!

**18. ****Who are the little actors who play Luffy, Nami, Nojiko, Zoro and go on with the others?**

These are kid actors. They are kids and they look like us! It's almost scary how much they look like us. They are our biggest fans so it's so cute when they see us again! They want our autograph, piggyback ride, and such things. They love Chopper by the way…

**Thank you for the great interview!**


	8. Just the Start!

**I love this chapter ^^**

Why did I change the title? Quite easy... behind the scenes is more like bloopers and outtakes and such things, but after the scenes is really their lives 'after' the scenes. I thought that would be better xD

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.  


* * *

2 p.m. Late or early, depends what you think. Luffy looked in his mirror and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his blond wig and put it on his head. He grabbed some old clothes. He walked slowly downstairs to the front door and closed it softly behind him after exiting the villa. He walked to Usopp's car and sighed. He walked to the garage and opened the door. He smirked seeing something shiny and red. He walked towards it and cleaned a spot with his sleeve. He dragged it outside the garage and he closed it. He looked at Usopp's car again and smirked

'My scooter is cooler,' thought Luffy. He put the key in the scooter ignition and he twisted the handle, giving gas. He put his helmet on and he drove away from the car drive. He didn't notice a green haired swordsman looked outside the window. Luffy drove fast and hard. He almost got back in the city and he stopped just before the train station entrance. He sighed and grabbed his Ipod. He searched a song and smiled. A train arrived. Luffy glanced a bit at the train and looked back at his Ipod. Someone put its hands over Luffy's eyes, making Luffy confused.

"Hello, darling~ Guess who I am," said someone with a cracked woman voice. Luffy smiled

"I'm going to warn you, I'm cranky and tired and I'm going to kill you if you leave this early," Luffy heard laughter behind him. He turned and smiled "Long time no see,"

"Are you kidding? I see you every week on every Sunday!" Luffy grinned. Still the same bandage on his goddamn forsaken nose.

"Where's Ace? I want to see both my brothers," Luffy grinned and offered a helmet to Sabo.

"He's on a vacation with his old man and his mom,"

"Oooh," said Sabo. He put his helmet on his head. He stepped on his scooter "I didn't know you had a licence,"

"I don't," he said giving a twist on the handle. Sabo's eyes widened. He drove away and fast again.

"You're going to fast!"

"Keep your mouth shut! You're catching flies!" yelled Luffy with a huge smile.

"Luf-!"

"Yaho!"

They finally were back again and Sabo kissed in the ground.

"Finally..." whispered Sabo. Luffy chuckled and he took his wig off. They entered the villa and crept upstairs to Luffy's room. Luffy prepared a bed for Sabo. They were going to sleep for a few hours, for it's still early.

-xxxxxxx-

Everyone was downstairs and waiting for breakfast. Zoro thought where Luffy have gone to. He wasn't downstairs. Was he still gone? Zoro frowned worried. Everyone heard a heavy thud in Luffy's room. Some sighed with half lidded eyes and two were going upstairs in concern. Zoro and Nami opened Luffy's door and looked with wide eyes. Luffy lay on top of Sabo, on the ground, fighting over some cards.

"Give my cards back!"

"Hell no!" yelled Sabo "You looked at my cards!" he kicked Luffy away and Luffy attacked him again, trying to get his precious cards back. Zoro and Nami looked with half lidded eyes. 'So he picked up Sabo...' thought Zoro. Luffy and Sabo looked at Zoro and Nami.

"Sorry if we woke you up," said Sabo with an apologizing expression. It was really noticeable he was raised with manners. Luffy pouted in irritation. He still didn't get his cards back! And it was noticeable he wasn't. Nami and Zoro smiled.

"Long time no see," smiled Zoro. Nami nodded.

"Breakfast is ready, come downstairs if you're hungry," smiled Nami. Both nodded and Nami and Zoro walked downstairs.

"So this is your infamous wife," asked Sabo with a smirk.

"Wife, ex, wife, ex, wife, ex, wife, ex, ex, wife and now my ex," said Luffy with an irritated voice. He hated paparazzi, how could Nami and he be divorced two times after a row?

"So she's single now? I'm going to date her if you don't," Luffy pouted and walked downstairs together with Sabo.

"I don't care..." he murmured. Sabo cocked an eyebrow with a smile. 'Sure, Luffy,'

-xxxxxxx-

"Thanks Sanji! It was delicious!" said Sabo patting his belly in delight.

"You're welcome," smiled Sanji. Everyone smiled. It's been already a year since they saw Sabo. Sabo helped Sanji with the plates. Some looked with wide eyes

"I have to admit, you're doing more then Luffy did in his whole life," chuckled Sanji. Luffy pouted. Nami smiled and patted his head.

"There, there," Luffy's pout turned bigger. "You are for the fun here," Luffy looked at Nami and smiled. Sabo crept closely to Luffy's ear and said with a nagging voice:

"I don't care~" Luffy turned red and he glared daggers at Sabo. Sabo chuckled and he went back to the sink.

"What did he say?" whispered Usopp

"I have no idea," whispered Franky back. Luffy yawned and Sabo looked at him.

"Sorry Luffy," Luffy looked confused while rubbing his eye.

"What for?"

"Because you had to wake up early," Sabo turned "Why don't you sleep for an hour?"

"Or two," said Sanji

"Or three," said Usopp

"Four," said Franky

"Five, yohoho," laughed Brook.

"Sixteen," murmured Zoro with his eyes closed. Everyone looked with half lidded eyes.

"How could someone sleep for sixteen hours!" asked Sanji in disbelieve. Zoro smirked, still with closed eyes. "Ow, never mind, you can,"

"Yea, I think I'm going to sleep for an hour…" murmured Luffy. Sabo nodded and smiled "Sorry"

"Don't worry! It was my fault," Luffy smiled soft and exited the kitchen.

"Is he that tired?" asked Robin

"Didn't you notice? He's cranky which means he's tired as hell!" said Nami

"Didn't you sleep after you arrived?" asked Zoro

"No, Luffy couldn't sleep… Dunno why…" murmured Sabo, wiping the table clean. Everyone sighed. They exited the kitchen after a while and they went to the living room. Sabo first looked at Nami and noticed she went upstairs. He smiled when she looked behind her. Sabo waved and Nami waved back with an expressionless face. Sabo glanced at Franky's laptop and he nipped his hot cocoa.

"Franky, do you mi-"

"No, take you time!" said Franky with a huge smile. Sabo smiled back and sat on the couch, comfortable between the pillows. He started the laptop. He grimaced when he had to enter a password. He thought for a second. He entered the password and smiled when he had access. 'Of course it's 'hentai'…' he thought. He typed something else but didn't notice someone standing after him.

"Huhuhu," he heard a chuckle behind him. Sabo turned a bit and looked with half lidded eyes. "You too, huh?"

"Yup, me too, Robin-neechan already told me you were a LuNa shipper," Zoro jumped next to him and looked at all the fanfics.

"There are some nice fanfics,"

"I know, I've read them all!" chuckled Sabo

"If only they could be together in real life…" said Zoro with half lidded eyes.

"Easy enough…" said Sabo taking another sip. Zoro cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro. Sabo smirked devilish

"Where's Nami-neechan now?" Zoro's eyes widened and he looked around. 'The fu-'

"You are one evil mastermind matchmaker," grinned Zoro. Sabo nodded.

"I know, Zoro, I know," He looked at Zoro "And this is just the start,"

* * *

Shounen Magazine

**1. Straw Hats, are you planning anything big for the premiere of the post-timeskip episode?**

We don't know our selves. We were discussing about singing the opening song, or an extra long episode, but we have no idea.

**2. Straw Hats, if One Piece gets a spinoff set in the year the timeskip ends but with a different crew, what will the ideal crew be?**

That's a hard question… I think we should ask the fans what the ideal crew would be, since everyone has different tastes.

**3. Franky, can you explain the whole schematics of your nipple lights?**

Supaaa! They are actually flashlight built into my chest and I can turn them on and off when I activate them when I want.

**4. Supernovas, what do you think will happen to your characters after the timeskip?**

I think we're going to change as well. I think we get stronger because we know the mugiwara crew was training, and we aren't going to let them stronger! Maybe our bounty increased?

**5. Chopper, what do you think of Elizabeth from Gintama?**

I like Elizabeth. Such a shame it (Gender is unknown) only talks with placards but I always laugh reading it xD

**6. Crocodile, is it true that you are a father of a beautiful teenage girl who is in love with Dr. Hogback's assistant?**

Not true, I have no children. There even are people saying I'm Luffy's mother… Nice fantasy… Let's hope Oda isn't that sick-minded… I wouldn't be surprised even if he did.  
**  
7. Sanji, Robin, we heard that you get engaged in a movie project with the casts of Gintama and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Can you explain everything about it in detail?**

Euhm… Yes, Sanji-kun asked me to marry him… AGAIN, but I said no… AGAIN. So it's a no... Sorry.

**8. Luffy, is Elizabeth from Gintama really a duck or something else?**

I think it's an… elephant!

**9. Usopp, will you win in a fight against Lavi from D. Gray-man?**

Of course! The great Usopp-sama is going to win! I'm the best! And I don't need an eye patch!  
Lavi: *cough*  
Oh my god… HE'S HERE! RUN!

**10. Straw Hats, what do you have to say about the art for the manga Fairy Tail? We noticed that it looks like the art for One Piece.**

Yes, it does look like One Piece, but Hiro doesn't have a connection with Oda, so that's already impossible. But if you look at Hiro's first manga, rave master, it's nothing like fairy tail. The art is kinda bad in the beginning, but it's getting better! I recommend it if you love romance and adventure!

**11. Boa, Did you enjoy Luffy holding on to you under your robes? in the scene ****where your character had to sneak him in?**

Yes~ I loved that~ I wouldn't mind if he did that again~ Just for fun~  
**  
12. Luffy, Have you ever wonder why your character safes alot of Females character like: Vivi in alabasta, Robin in Water 7, and Nami in cocoyashi village and etc.**

It's not like I only save the females… I also save the males, like helping Sanji back at Zeff's restaurant, helping Zoro out when he was caught back with Coby and helping all the others!

**13. Nami, This is one of the most FAQ but did you actually flash your body at the guys in the bath scene in alabasta if so, did you think it was an surpise that Luffy gotten a nose bleed?**

It was just a costume, kind of second skin. It hides my private parts. Luffy had to wear it too when he was naked in amazon Lilly. It's less embarrassing for us.

**14. Nami, Did you think it was sweet when Luffy's character carried you up the mountain in drum island**

Yea… Terrible sweet. I liked the way he carried me and how much affection he showed. He also did his best not to fight, even though he loves fighting.

**15. Luffy, if One piece had romance to it who do you think in the mugiwara crew would get paired up?**

Nami and me, just because.  
Nami: Oi!  
Usopp and… What's the name…?  
Usopp: Kaya?  
No… Ah! Duval!  
Everyone: ARE YOU SICK!  
Sanji and Iva, for the heck of it.  
Sanji: OI!  
Zoro and Tashigi  
Zoro: Come on…  
And that's it I think!

**16. Straw-hats, what's your favourite story arc in the whole of One Piece?**

Luffy: Enies Lobbies  
Zoro: Enies Lobbies  
Nami: Arlong  
Usopp: Captain Kuro  
Sanji: Baratie Arc  
Chopper: Drum Island  
Robin: Enies Lobbies  
Franky: Water 7  
Brook: Thriller Bark

**17. Bonnie, if you were to pick a lover out of all the characters, who would you chose?**

A… A lover! E…Euhm… Who… I think Law? He's good looking… I think…

**18. Hina, are you in a relationship with Smoker? **

We were… We broke up when the paparazzi were nagging us real time… But we promised to go back together again when we have more time!

**19. is Kuina and Tashigi the same people?  
****  
**Tashigi: No, Kuina is my little sister. We once ansewered who the little child characters are. They are just characters looking like us, but Kuina happens to be my little sister.  
**  
20. Zoro, actually you're a serious and bad-tempered person. In real life you are like that?**

Depends. I could be nice, but I turn bad-tempered when I see a curly eyebrow in my sight… I so wanna kill him, but I can't since I signed my actingcontract…  
**  
21. For the Mugiwara Crew: Who's the crewmate that you like most?**

Luffy: C…Can't I choose everyone…?  
Zoro: Euhm… Ero cock with a god complex, nope… I think Franky for he made a training place for me, and I'm not talking about the ship but in the villa.  
Nami: Hmm… Luffy always destroy my stuff, in the anime and real life, so nope… Usopp, to childish, same for Chopper. Hmm… Robin, for she's a sister for me  
Usopp: Luffy and Chopper because we always play games.  
Sanji: NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN! I LOVE THEM! Zoro has to die.  
Chopper: Usopp and Luffy! Same reason as Usopp!  
Robin: Nami, she's my first girly friend.  
Franky: Usopp! He always helps me with building stuff! That's SUPPAAAAA  
Brook: Franky, we love making music! Yohohoho

**22. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Law, Kidd...which of the beautiful/sexy/cute actresses in One Piece or other SJ production that U guys find as the most attractive?**

Luffy: Euhm… Euhm… Euhm… Euhm… Euhm… Euhm… Euhm… Euhm… Euhm… Euhm… Euhm… Euhm… Euhm…  
Zoro: Ok, Nami, we got it… I think… I like pink haired, so I guess… Perona?  
Sanji:NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN! I LOVE THEM!  
Luffy: I have a dejathingie  
Zoro: Déjà vu  
Ace: Hmm… Let's take… Hinata is cute, Naruto don't deserve her… He only loves Sasuke… (A/N Sorry if I offended Naruto fans)  
Law: I'm not really in the love thing… Let's take the first girl coming up… Which is Bonney.  
Kidd: Euhm…Hmmm…NJa… Pfft… Mitarashi Anko from Naruto? She's badass and she has huge boo-  
**  
23. Nami, Robin, Vivi, Hancock, Tashigi, Perona, Bonney...One Piece and other SJ production are full of cute/handsome and awesome guys. Who's among them that you girls find as the most attractive?**

Nami: I choose Luffy.  
Robin: I think… a quiet type… But who is quiet? Hmm…  
Vivi: Hmm… Kohza  
Hancock: LUFFY-SAMA!  
Tashigi: Euhm… I think just Zoro because I know him already before One Piece  
Perona: Euhm… Mihawk is awesome… Zoro too, I think I love Katana fighting men.  
Bonney: Hmm… I hate Luffy for he always steals my meat… Law can be funny and he's good looking… Yea, I choose Law

**24. Who's the actor for the adorable character of Bepo? Is he an actor in the bear costume or the character is just CGI-based?**

It's just like Chopper and Brook. He's 100% real. No costumes and no CGI-based shit.

**25. Luffy, I remember during the movie premiere of One Piece: Strong World, a fangirl came up to you for a hug and she handcuff you and herself, saying she wants to be your girlfriend and you two walk inside the theater because she doesn't have the key for the handcuff and you had no choice to take her in with you. Did this all happen?**

Yup, it really happened. I thought it was funny but Nami grabbed pliers and she snipped through the handcuff… Don't know why she did it though… We had an hour brake

**26. Arlong and Jinbei, are you two surprise that Oda make Van der Decken IX the first Fishman to be a Devil Fruit user in the series? Plus how do you feel about the Energy Steroid use by Hordy Jones and being the first drug abuse in the One Piece series?**

Arlong: I think it's really surprising, mostly because mermen can't swim anymore eating a devil fruit, so I'm curious how he's going to do it…  
Jinbei: The energy steroids… I think it's kinda lame. Why can't he be strong just using his muscles and own power? It's cheating, but Luffy can take him.

**27. Zoro, Mihawk and Tashigi, you think Oda will ever show a One Piece version of the legendary sword Excalibur as one of the 12 Supreme Grade Swords? How cool will that be true!**

That would be awesome! We wish he does something like that! Maybe we could ask him if he's not to busy…

**28. Kuzan, Sakazuki and Borsalino, are you three married or single and if you are single, how many women in the ages of 30 through 40 sent you marriage proposals, pictures of themselves in lingeries, love letters and their numbers to call them? Plus, have any of them stalking you three when working or on break?**

We are all single and we got thousands of pictures and phone numbers… Quite irritating. They aren't stalking us and we're glad for that.

**29. Mugiwara crew, CP9, Supernovas, the entire Marine cast and Whitebeard crew, was this true when a man with problems came in the scene of the war, running naked and causes problems for you guys?**

Nope, not true. Many people said that but it's not true. People say it was Sanji running away for Zoro and that kind of stuff, but seriously, nothing happened!  
Usopp, Chopper, Franky: *Snort*  
Sanji, Zoro: NOT FUNNY!

**30. Mugiwara crew, CP9, Supernovas, the entire Marine cast and Whitebeard crew, is this true when some fans broke in the studio and stole some of the Den Den Mushi to have as keepsakes and were you able to get the snails back from the fans?**

Yea, they stole them. But they aren't real and we made new ones. We noticed people like them, so we were thinking about making clocks and alarms out of them. We think many people will buy them.

**31. Sengoku, do you like animals and is the goat your pet? What is the name of your goat?**

Yes, the goat is my pet. I don't wanna know what its gender is, for I don't wanna look. We still don't know what name we should use. We thought something like 'Yuki' or something. Something with snow because it's white.

**The only actor we saw for Sabo was like 7 or 8 years old, how come he's like 20 years old now?**

Like we said: The child actors playing the mugiwara crew members are little children. And like Luffy and Ace exist in the real world, Sabo does too.


	9. Evil Cupid!

**I expected more questions for Sabo, shishi. Anyway, new chapter is here =D**

* * *

Sabo walked into the room, on his tip-toes. He looked at the bed and gasped a bit. Oh my god… He didn't seriously think Nami would join him in bed… He frowned a bit when he saw Luffy's face. So peaceful… Since when did Nami join Luffy in bed? Did that happen casually before he even visited? Sabo sighed with a smile. Maybe he didn't have to do something. He turned and went to his own bed. He laid down and closed his eyes, falling asleep.  
Sabo opened his eyes a bit after his long sleep and blinked. He turned on his side and looked at Luffy… Not on purpose, though. He frowned. Nami is not here… But she was here when Sabo entered the room. Where could she be? Sabo stepped out of the bed and walked towards Luffy. He put his hand on the place Nami slept. 'Still warm…' he thought. He walked towards the door, hoping he wouldn't make any creaking noises. He didn't. He opened the door and closed it softly again. He walked downstairs and saw a light in the kitchen. He opened the door softly and saw Nami grabbing bottled water out of the fridge. Sabo smiled and closed the door.

"Didn't you think I'd notice if you lay in the same bed as my baby brother's?" he asked. Nami gasped and turned around fast, with a blush covered on her cheeks. Sabo smirked. "Well?"

"Euhm… I actually thought I already would wake up before you entered the room…"

"But that wasn't the case," he grinned. Nami blushed even more. He's as stupid as Luffy but as clever as Ace… "So? Mind to explain why you lay in Luffy's bed?" Nami pouted and looked at her bottled water.

"I don't know… It just happened…" she admitted shy. "I love the feeling of someone else breathing next to me…"

"Especially Luffy, right?" asked Sabo, once again, with his annoying smirk. Nami looked very irritated right now. But… Sabo already knew…

"Yes, especially Luffy," she said flatly. Sabo's smirk turned smaller.

"Did you already confessed or something like that?" Nami smiled.

"Luffy did…" Sabo's eyebrow rose. He didn't expect that "I didn't have time for that or something…"

"Really?" Zoro and Sanji entered the kitchen. Sabo turned and smiled. "Good morning, fellow members of the villa~" he smiled. Sanji and Zoro looked confused and Nami facepalmed. He's happy…

"Zoro~ I wanna talk with you~" he grabbed Zoro's wrist and dragged him with him. Nami looked disgusted and Sanji looked really confused. Sabo dragged Zoro and he chuckled softly.

"They like each other," grinned Sabo. Zoro just woke up so he needed some time to register this. He smirked

"Seriously~? Interesting," Sabo nodded "But the only problem is we need to think of something to make them tell it,"

"Yea, but that isn't easy…" Luffy walked downstairs in his pyjama. He rubbed his eyes. He almost looked like a kid on a Christmas morning. "Isn't he cute~" said Sabo. Zoro smirked  
Luffy walked towards the bathroom downstairs and brushed his teeth. Nami exited the kitchen. Luffy exited the bathroom after some time and Luffy and Nami looked at each other. They blushed and passed each other. Luffy walked to the kitchen and Nami walked to the bathroom. Zoro and Sabo smirked.

"I think I missed something last night…" said Sabo. Zoro nodded

"I'm curious what it was…" Luffy walked to his seat and sat down. He looked at Sanji and he would watch his movements normally, but he wasn't paying attention at all. He only thought about the awkward situation last night…

_Luffy opened his eyes a bit when he felt something on his belly. He lifted the sheets a bit and he saw Nami's hand sliding towards his stomach. Luffy looked at her and noticed she slept with her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled a bit. She went closer to him and she laid her leg on his leg. Her breast nudged against his chest... She wasn't wearing a bra. Luffy's eyes widened a bit. Was she sleeping or fully awake and bullying him? Nami hummed a bit or sighing… Either way, it sounded cute. Luffy tapped her shoulder, in the hope she'd woke up. She lifted her head a bit in her sleep. Luffy shifted his head to the left and saw her face very, very close to his. Their noses even touched. Luffy slid his hand behind him, feeling how much space he had… None… He would crash against the wall if he backed off… Nami's hand slowly drifted further down and Luffy's eyes widened even more. No, no, no, no… Stupid hormones! Shit, nosebleed… Luffy pushed Nami softly away towards the left side of the bed, but he pushed too hard, causing her to fall out of the bed. Luffy looked with wide eyes and Nami slowly sat up with a devil glare_

"What the he-!"

"Ssst!" shushed Luffy. He pointed at Sabo and Nami followed his pointing finger. She pouted when she saw a sleeping Sabo with a catlike '3' mouth. She crept back in bed and frowned mad.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered hard. Luffy blushed and looked away. Nami frowned "Well?" she asked again.

"Y…You do weird things when you sleep…" Nami frowned.

"Like what?" she asked again.

"… Putting your leg over my leg, our noses touching, your hand travelling…"

"Travelling?" she asked confused, but also afraid. She didn't…

"Down… There…" Nami blushed and fell out of the bed in shock. Luffy crept to the side Nami fell off.

"I…I didn't…" She whispered. Luffy nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her back in bed.

_"__I can't lie…" said Luffy "So I might as well just tell you…" Nami nodded a bit._

"I…I understand…" she said "I think I'll go to my own bed…" she almost stood up but Luffy pulled her back

"Stay… I can't sleep alone…"

"Sabo is here…" she said with a slight blush

"My point exactly…" he murmured "And I love it when I feel you breath…" Nami smiled. She lifted the sheets and went under it again together with Luffy.

"Kick me out of the bed when I do that again…" whispered Nami. Luffy chuckled

"I already noted that…" They went closer a bit "I didn't mind the nose touching, though…" Nami blushed and Luffy grinned. Nami went closer with her head and her nose touched his. They fell asleep like this.

Luffy looked with hooded eyes and pink cheeks. Sabo looked closely at Luffy's face with a smirk. Luffy glanced at him and looked with half lidded eyes.

"What?"

"Your feeling are so readable over your face," he grinned. Luffy looked at the other way. The bell rung and Nami opened the door, after of course, looking into the peep hole. She looked confused when Hancock stood there.

"Hello~ Is Luffy here?" asked Hancock. Nami looked with half lidded eyes and a beating vien in her forehead.

"LUUUFFFFYYYY!" yelled Nami mad. Luffy and Sabo looked with wide eyes and they exited the kitchen.

"Y…Yea?" Nami turned with a devil glare

"Your beloved Hancock is here," she seethed. Sabo and Luffy shivered. Luffy walked towards Hancock and let her enter the villa. Hancock sat on the couch and smiled. Luffy, Nami and Sabo stood next to each other.

"Hey, 'sup?" asked Luffy. Hancock smiled shyly.

"Well, euhm…" Hancock looked at Nami and Sabo and they noticed.

"Ah, sure," said Sabo, noticing her expression. He grabbed Nami's wrist and dragged her away. Nami looked confused. Luffy looked at Hancock with a confused expression. Nami and Sabo looked around the corner.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"They wanted to be alone…" said Sabo curious. Nami pouted.

"Not like I care, but I thought you were a LuNa shipper…" Sabo chuckled.

"Yea, but I think Luffy has a better chance with Hancock," Nami's eyes widened and she grabbed him by his collar.

"What the hell do you mean with that!"

"What I just said," He said expressionless. Nami's eye twitched.

-Meanwhile-

"I want to ask if you want to go on a date with me…" said Hancock looking away. Luffy's eyes widened.

"E…Euhm…" Nami walked towards Luffy and grabbed his by his cheeks. She pulled his head towards her and she pushed her lips against his, in front of Hancock. Luffy's eyes widened, same as Hancock's. Sabo's smile turned wide. 'This is gold!' he thought. Zoro also smirked when he looked away from the laptop. Nami parted and walked away mad. No chance? Fuck him! Luffy looked with wide eyes as he touched his lips. Hancock also looked with wide eyes and she looked at Luffy. 'Sabo is some evil Cupid…' smirked Zoro.  


* * *

**Gatsby magazine.**

**1. Straw-hats, if you could have any devil fruit power in real life, which would it be and why?**

Luffy: My own powers!  
Zoro: More arms for more swords. Wait… That would be an awesome combo idea for Robin and I…  
Nami : A gold making devil fruit !  
Usopp : A devil fruit which makes bullets out of my fingertops !  
Sanji: Hmm, never ending stamina devil fruit. I might compete with Luffy's eating habits…  
Chopper: Making medicine out of nowhere!  
Robin: My devil fruit is good enough.  
Franky: I want to make the time stop! Because it's SUPPPAAAA  
Brook: My own, YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

**2. Absalom, are you really a pervert?**

Of course, who the hell do you think I am?

**3. Sabo, what do you think happened to your character?**

I love my character! He's funny and he shows a lot of brotherly love! Such a shame I died so young… Euhm, he… I… Euhm… Never mind! It's awesome too. I only showed in… 4 chapters (?) and I already am in rank 20!

**4. Straw Hats, Supernovas, and Shichibukai, we have recieved rumors that you are working on a comedy movie with people such as Date Masamume and the cast of Baccano!. What do you have to say about that?**

We wished… We don't have time for that! It's so annoying! We sometimes want to do things other than One Piece, but we often have time for that… Only commercials

**5. Kizaru, do eggplants make you laugh?**

*smirk* Yes. Yes, they do. And if you don't, imagine Zoro's face on them. Or someone elses. But I prefer Zoro because he's serious.

**6. Law, is it true you filmed Gintoki punching Van Der Decken in the face?**

No, no one dare to do that. Mostly because Van der Decken is almost as crazy as in the manga… Even Luffy doesn't dare to hit him in real life…

**7. Straw Hats, what is your opinion on fan-based spinoffs of One Piece?**

We love them! It shows how many fantasy everyone has caused by One Piece! People always says the fantasy is going away caused by the tv, but we beg the differ!

**8. Sanji, an unidentified source told us that Holland Novak from Eureka Seven, Austria from Hetalia, and Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist were more pimping than you. Can you elaborate on this?  
**

Pfft… Roy? More pimping than I? He with his goddamn god complex? I'm the most pimping guy because I still get honoured by two girls!

**9. Straw Hats, after one of the wannabe OC crews said that their theme song was The Take Over, the Break's Over by Fall Out Boy, we were inspired to ask you this... What are your theme songs?**

Yahooo! Awesome question! Ok, Ok, here comes!

Luffy: Never take us alive by Madina Lake  
Zoro: I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin  
Nami: Good Night moon by Shivaree  
Usopp: Pretty fly for a white guy by The offspring  
Sanji: Love Addict by Family Force 5  
Chopper: Caramelldansen (Speedy cakes remix)  
Robin: A few small bruises by Maria Mena  
Franky: Robot Rock by Daft Punk  
Brook: The Chairmens Waltz by Itzhak Perman

**10. Sanji, how handsome do you think you are? If so, what are your beauty secrets?**

It's already scientific proven I'm fucking handsome… No one can beat me in handsomeness. Beauty secret's? I'm not a girl so-  
Zoro: *Cough*  
Sanji: I'm NOT!

**11. Supernovas, when will you be in a film?**

We have no idea… We hope fast. We know we aren't coming in the film, for we already know what's it's about.

**12****. Luffy, how do you feel that you and your fellow OP casts are still not so well-known in the west compared to your friends Naruto and Ichigo?**

Euhm… Well, Oda is the number one seller in Japan with his manga's, he even defeated Masashi Kishimoto… So I think it doesn't really matter… But yea… It's a pity we aren't that popular.

**13. Nami and Boa, some people accused that your major purpose in OP is just for fanservice to perverts. How is your reaction to this?**

Nope, it's no fanservice. We can't do a thing about our bodies. And sure, some may think it's fanservice, but it isn't.

**14. Zoro, are you so full of yourself that you like to be shirtless or showing your 6-pac in many scenes?**

I can't so something about that! Tgg, talk about some fanservice… I do the things Oda wants me to do, so I have to take my shirt off….

**15. Sanji, some people said that there were 'conspiracies' by Oda-SJ-Toei to make you the butt of the jokes in a lot of scenes as if they were 'jealous' of you… Your wanted poster, your weird behaviour among girls presence, the okama island, the mermaid island nosebleeds… Your comments on this?**

… He hates me, doesn't he? That's so mean… Now that you mention that, he only made me unhappy… And he puts me in the same house as Marimo's… He has some grudge against me…

**16. Law, some anonymous source said that you 'bribed' the female (and some male) juries in some 'indecent,immoral ways' so that u could achieve the top 10 position in the OP popularity rank a few years ago. Is it true?**

*smirk* Not true. Those are some jealous people who think I'm beating them in popularity**.  
**Sanji and Zoro: *glare*  
like I said, some jealous people.

**17. Sanji, you're doing an interview for Gatsby magazine. People say you did a commercial for Gatsby, is that true?**

What? How? Yea… It's true… It's on youtube if you're interested… Or something…  
Zoro: He looks so cute! It's a must see!  
Go away, Marimo!  
Zoro: Goldie locks playing with his hair!  
Seriously! Go away!  
Nami: Just look for Gatsby Sanji, and it's the first one, 18 seconds long.  
Hai~ Nami-swan~  
Zoro: Moroooon~

**18. Could you all name a commercial which could be seen on youtube?**

Sure! First one is…

One Piece nanikeidemonai. We are dancing there! It's so cool and we had to practice for a loooooong time!

One Piece Jerk it Out – Ipod commercial. We had to dance again but this one was really cool!

Sanji playing in a pocky commercial. It's hard to find, so just put this watch?v=vUqh1eyi4bs&feature=more_related after youtube com. IT'S CUTE!

Gatsby Sanji. *Smirk*

The first part is Sanji and Usopp dancing, and the second part is an One Piece commercial. Also hard to find, so here watch?v=5qyXfM4VDfU&feature=related

An One Piece commercial and part dancing… We couldn't practice, so we just had to do something! watch?v=SrCylQ12Nco&feature=related

That's it for now!  
*Sanji crying in the corner*

**Thanks for the interview!**


	10. Laughing!

**I'm sorry, I shortened a few question… It was going to be to long otherwise… Sorry . I hope you like this chapter! This is Sabo's last chapter.**** I did my best on this chapter and I hope you'll notice! I made this chapter without a Beta Reader on purpose. I wanted to try some tips my Beta Reader – Ace's Shadow Girl - gave me =P**

**Woooot! Extra long chapter! I'm going to germany tomorrow (I have a holiday ^^) So I'm not going to update. I'm going to write, but I don't have internet, so you can expect a huge update bomb this Sunday ^^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own One Piece  


* * *

**Everyone looked with wide eyes, minus Sabo and Zoro. On the contrary, they smirked. Zoro for two reasons; Nami kissed Luffy and Sanji is fuming right now. Luffy looked at Hancock with wide eyes and Hancock looked with equally wide eyes at Luffy.

He forced a smile "I'll be right back." Hancock nodded and Luffy left her sitting on the couch. Luffy walked past his older brother and towards the stairs with a determined expression.

Sabo watched him go and smiled. 'What do we have here?' he thought**. **Luffy walked upstairs and ran towards Nami's door. He knocked a few times but he didn't get an answer. He frowned and knocked once again.

"Oi, Nami! Open up."

"No." a steady voice said from the other side. Luffy looked with half lidded eyes and turned the doorknob. She had locked the door...

Luffy knocked again "Come on!"

"No." Luffy frowned and his grip loosened around the doorknob. He sat down with his back against the door and sighed.

"Ok," he murmured "I stay here until you open the door." He heard some noises inside and he smiled a bit. He assumed she sat straight up as she heard his decision.

"What about Hancock?"

Luffy frowned "What about her?"

"Aren't you going out with her?"

"No." he said the same steady way she did earlier.

"Why not? You like her, right?"

"Not at all… I barely know her… I didn't even get her name right at the start…" His mouth corners slowly rose as he heard the lock.

He looked up and saw Nami "Really?" she asked with a confused tone, mixed with a slight tone of relief.

"Yup, really." He showed his half splitting face grin. "I would rather go out with you than with anyone else."

Nami smiled. She was happy, but she wouldn't admit it out loud. She closed the door behind her and walked downstairs.

"That's a date." smiled Nami. Luffy grinned and nodded with a hint of pink on his cheeks. Luffy and Nami entered the living room with a smile still plastered on their faces. The others looked with confused expressions at both.

Hancock frowned mad "Well, Luffy… Do you want to go out with me?" she asked again.

"Nope." said Luffy. Some looked with wide eyes and some with a smile.

Hancock was categorized under wide eyes "W…Why?"

"I can't do that, I-"

"You're deceived by her!" yelled Hancock pointing at Nami "And only because she kissed you!"

Nami frowned "So you think Luffy went out with you, if you kissed him before I did?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I do!" she said. Sanji went to the kitchen. He couldn't take this anymore. Two beautiful women fighting over Luffy. Luffy looked from Hancock to Nami and from Nami to Hancock, depends on who talked.

"Well, I beg the differ!" said Nami mad. Hancock glared daggers at her. Luffy wore a worried expression. This went wrong…

"Euhm, girls…" the worried boy said. Sabo smiled devilish.

He interrupted everyone with one little sentence. "I would choose Hancock." Everyone looked with wide eyes at the troublemaker, while Hancock smiled for the compliment.

"Hell no!" yelled Nami mad "Why!"

"Don't forget you kissed Luffy, but did he actually like it?" asked Zoro with closed eyes. Everyone nodded with agreement, while Nami and Luffy blushed.

Luffy scratched his cheek "Well, I…"

"Of course he liked it!" Nami butted in. Luffy's blush matched the same colour as a tomato.

"Sure~" sang Sabo with shrugged shoulders "I don't believe it…" he added with an emotionless tone.

Nami fumed mad. "I'll proof it!" she said. She turned to Luffy and said already blushed crimson. She is not going to do what he think she- She put her hands on his cheeks. Yes, she is…

"Oi, Nami, wai- Hmpf!" Nami's already pushed her lips on his. His eyes again widened. Some actors looked with interest or wore a smirk. Guess who wore a smirk… Luffy waved with his arms, hoping someone would offer some help. They didn't. Sabo's smirk dissapeard and turned into a confused frown. He looked at Zoro and Zoro's expression matched the confused Sabo's.

Sabo looked at his little brother again. 'I thought he would like it…' he thought. Ah, there it is. Luffy closed his eyes slowly as his hands travelled to her waist. Nami moved her lips a bit and Luffy went along with the game. They eventually moaned softly.

"Oi, guys breakfast i-" Sanji looked at the scene "And I'm going again…" he turned back. Zoro chuckled.

"Guys! Second base!" said Usopp noticing something what only the kissing couple should have noticed… Or feel, in this situation. Hancock gasped and fumed afterwards. Zoro and Sabo looked at each other and gave a mentally high five. The others blushed and, or left, or looked away.

Chopper frowned "Second base?" the innocent little boy asked.

"French kiss~" said Usopp. Chopper shivered. He wasn't that innocent… Robin looked surprised at the still kissing couple. Aren't they running out oxygen? This was one example of times she wished she had her devil fruit power in real life…

Hancock stomped towards them and she ripped them apart. Nami and Luffy blushed deeply and didn't say something while wiping their mouths. "Stop it!" exclaimed Hancock.

Sabo smiled and sighed. He was getting hungry… He shrugged his shoulders with his hands in his pockets signing to Zoro they could figure it out themselves. Zoro nodded a bit. Sabo walked to the kitchen.

"Luffy, I give you the time to think for a day! You have to choose me because I'm beautiful!" she said. Nami looked with half lidded eyes, forgetting what just happened. Hancock was just like in the anime slash manga. "And because I kiss much better than Nami!"

Luffy glanced at Nami and Nami looked at the ground. He grinned "No, you don't." Hancock gasped and Nami's eyes widened. She looked at Luffy and Luffy only smiled. "Well… We didn't kiss, but I'm sure Nami is better."

Hancock gasped again and fell dramaticly on her knees. "How could you say that! We didn't even try!" Nami frowned worried. What if Hancock kissed better?

"Because I love Nami." He shrugged. Everyone looked with wide eyes, while Zoro had a laughterfit. Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and smiled. The girl only looked with wide eyes at him. What did he just say? Luffy walked away but dragged Nami with him on purpose

"W…Wait Luffy!" she yelled. Zoro stood up and looked at Hancock. Hancock looked at him with a mad glare and tears in her eye corners.

"I'll show you the door." said Zoro with a smile. Hancock nodded slowly. She didn't want to lose, but she did. Said loser walked away with Zoro and she left the villa. Luffy and Nami walked upstairs. Nami with a frown and Luffy with a smile. He walked towards Nami's room. He eased the door open and closed it softly behind him when Nami also entered her room.

He looked at her with a serious expression. "We have to talk…" Nami nodded a bit "What just ha-" Nami laid two fingers on Luffy's lips. Luffy looked bashful at her fingers.

"I love you too," she smiled. Luffy looked into Nami's eyes and blushed. That was… Sudden… Luffy's face beamed happily.

"Really?" he asked happy. Nami nodded with pink cheeks. "Ha~ I'm so relieved."

Nami chuckled "Do you want to continue?" Luffy frowned. He followed her glance and had an "o" mouth when he saw her bed. "But only kissing," she smiled. Luffy smiled too, almost like she read his mind. They walked towards her bed and started kissing.

Sabo looked with wide eyes at his watch and cerial mixed with milk came out of his mouth. Shit… His train left in almost 45 minutes. He exited the kitchen while wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Where's Luffy!" he asked

"Upstairs with Nami…" murmured Usopp confused.

"Which room?" he asked in panic.

"Nami's room." He replied again with more confusion. Sabo sighed happily. He could grab his bag without desturbing them. The front door crashed open and Sabo's eyes widened.

"I'M BACK!" Sabo turned towards the door, seeing his other brother.

Sanji looked around the corner "Freckles! Welcome back!" smiled Sanji with a frypan in his hands. Ace glared at him, not forgetting what happened before he went on his mini-holiday.

"You want the frypan in your nose, Curly shit cook!" Freckles glared

"What the hell is that supposed the mean!" Curly shit cook exlaimed. Fre- Ace looked around and blinked.

Ace walked towards the living room and took a closer look. "Where's Lu-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw his other – and less stupid – brother. "Sabo!" he yelled happy "Long time no see!" Sabo froze and sweat dropped from his face

"Y…Yeah… I second that…" he murmured.

"Do you know where Luffy is?" asked the raven haired. Shit… Sabo knew Ace would ask something like that, and once he find out, he wouldn't leave the couple alone…

Sabo looked away "I have no idea…"

"Really? That's stupid" said Ace while looking around. Sabo sighed relieved "Oi, Sabo…" Sabo froze again. "I might be stupid and look stupid… But I'm not stupid, you stupid cupid…" Sabo had to rethink that sentence. What the fuck did he say? "I don't see Nami-nee and Luffy everywhere… And knowing you like to ship LuNa, you did something with them…" Sabo's eyes widened.

Ace skipped towards the stairs and Sabo ran after them. "W…Wait, Ace."

Ace turned with a huge smirk "Yes, brother~" Sabo shuddered and Ace skipped further. "Which room are they~ Which room are they~" He sung. Sabo still ran after him, but with no avail. He opened Luffy's door and sung further, skipping towards Nami's room. "Nami's room~ Nami's room~" The whole mugiwara crew looked at the scene. Some looked with curiosity and some afraid. Ace opened the door with a big 'AHAA!' and Sabo facepalmed. Luffy sighed and facepalmed after he parted with Nami.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Luffy stepping from the bed.

"Aw, the captain and navigator~" cheered Ace.

Nami looked with a smile and red cheeks. She wasn't angry. On the contrary, she was happy. Luffy barely saw his brothers – Ace was an exception – but the three brothers at once was really rare.

"I wanted to pay a visit, but I did not know you would be angry!" said Ace with half lidded eyes.

"He would not be angry if you gave him a little privacy!" yelled Sabo mad.

"I didn't know he was making out with Nami-nee."

Luffy and Sabo looked with half lidded eyes "You did know…"

"Yea… Well… No!" said Ace trying to defend himself.

"Aw, shut up." Sighed Sabo. "I have a train to catch in about…" he looked on his watch "…35 minutes, so we have to hurry."

"Like I give a shit!" said Ace "You're taking the train later! I'm here for Luffy and you!"

"Don't be so selfish!" yelled Sabo

"I'm selfish?" yelled Ace "Go with the next train!"

Luffy's eyebrow twitched "SHUT UP!"

Sabo and Ace looked at Luffy with half lidded eyes. "I would be so scared if you had Haki in real life…" sighed Sabo

"But you don't have it so… NO!" replied Ace back with a yell "And who the hell can you have Haōshoku Haki!"

"Because I'm the protagonist!" yelled Luffy

"I am too!"

"No you are not!"

"Give me some proof!"

"You are going to die!"

"Hahahaha! Luffy gave a smart reply!" laughed Sabo

"That's not funny!" yelled Ace mad.

Nami interupted "Guys, guys…" The three looked at her "Sabo has a train to catch remember?" Luffy and Ace nodded with a pout. She was right… She was always right.

"Sabo, grab your bag, I'm going to bring you." Smiled Ace. Finally some peace in the house…

But of course, Luffy had to say something again "No, I am!"

"I am!" replied Ace mad.

Luffy frowned again "I am!" Nami smacked Ace and Luffy on their heads and Sabo backed off for he was afraid for her.

She looked angry at both. "You both are going to bring him, so stop your fighting and go already!" she yelled mad.

Luffy rubbed his head "But Namiii…" he whined. Nami pulled on his ear.

"What am I! A parent or a friend!" she said mad. Luffy slapped her hand away with a pout.

"Neither…" he said with slightly red cheeks. He murmured something soft.

"Eh?" said Nami, Ace and Sabo in chorus. Luffy pulled on her sleeve and her ear came close to his mouth. He whispered something, making Nami blush

"He said girlfriend, didn't he?" asked Ace with a smirk

Sabo looked with an equally smirk "Yes, he did."

Nami and Luffy blushed deeply. Said couple walked away and Sabo and Ace burst into laughter. Nami walked downstairs and Luffy walked to his room. He dressed fast and walked to Nami's room again. The black haired boy threw the bag in Sabo's hands, who – by the way – didn't have any oxygen left. Luffy walked downstairs with two laughing brothers behind him. Nami and Luffy glared at the brothers but it only made them laugh more. Nami and Luffy sighed. Nami thought Luffy was irritating… But his 'relatives' are worse…

The three brothers exited the villa. They finally stopped laughing, but Sabo began soon again when he saw Hancock.

"What are you doing here?" laughed Sabo

"I wanted to ask if Luffy wan-"

"I'm not going out with you." Luffy retourted. It sounded the same as 'I'm not marrying you,'. Sabo and Ace snorted but they decided to stay quiet. It was kinda mean to laugh into Hancock's face…

"Ah…Ok… I'll still try, though!" said Hancock determined.

Ace smiled "Sure, that's a positive way of thinking!" Luffy and Sabo glared at him.

"I have to bring Sabo to the train station. I see you tomorrow." said Luffy kinda emotionless. Hancock nodded happy. Heh… She really thought she had a chance… Luffy, Sabo and Ace walked towards the car and opened the door. They entered the door and closed it. Sabo and Ace laughed again and Luffy smiled.

"Call me when you tell her you have a girlfriend!" laughed Ace

"I so want to see her face." laughed Sabo.

"Just start the car already." said Luffy with a soft chuckle. Ace nodded with a sigh and started the car. They drove towards the train station and listened to Ace's and Sabo's chuckles.

Luffy smiled. "I have a girlfriend…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

**Shounen GanGan Magazine**

**1. Urouge, do you think you look like Yammy from Bleach?**

Yea, maybe a little bit. But of course, I look better.

**2. Bepo, do you really want to meet any female bears?**

Well, everyone has someone to love… But I don't… I guess I do want.

**3. Franky, as a cyborg enthusist, what do you have to say about Eureka Seven's two famous mechs - The Nirvash and The End?**

They are SUPAAA! But I love every mechs and cyborgs, so that's a quite easy answer.

**5. Supernovas, what makes you so famous?**

… Our bounty? But people like our badass-ness. Even after we finished our scenes and are acting like ourselves. We don't know why people like us this much. It's not like it's our choice but we like it nonetheless.

**6. Supernovas, what do your Strong World clothes look like if you were in the movie?  
**

That's a hard question… Mostly because we expect flames, haha… ha…  
Well, here comes. Everyone except Luffy and Zoro… Damn, hard… Fuck… I think we have to answer this some other time… When we have some more inspiration.

**7. Straw Hats, where did you get the costumes for the Memoirs of Detective Luffy specials? They're amazing.  
**

Yea, we know! Luffy loves it the most, haha! Everyone made them their selves. We just had to sit down and make one. Although, Luffy was bad at it, so Nami helped him… We often use them for festivals!

**8. Captain Kuro, what do you think your character is up to right now in One Piece? We heard rumors that he's going to re-appear and conduct an illegal trade embargo. Is this true?**

Nope, I'm not coming anymore. I'm too weak for the mugiwara crew right now.

**9. Luffy, what do you think of doing a crossover with the other casts of the Shounen Jump anime?**

That would be great! I already did a commercial with a Shounen Jump Manga! Dragon Ball Z! Two commercials. One with Goku - his friends and my crew - and number two with Krillin (A/N same voice actor) Also on youtube! It would be awesome to do that with different Shonen Jump Anime's!  
**  
11. Straw Hats, if you were in another Shonen Jump anime or manga, what anime would it be and why?**

Luffy: Hmm… Naruto for the tasty ramen!  
Zoro: Yea, Naruto for the fighting.  
Nami: Naruto for the bath places  
Usopp: Bleach! I maybe can get rid of my ghost fears!  
Sanji: Naruto… I really want the ramen recipe.  
Chopper: Naruto! I really like Konohamaru!  
Robin: Bleach. I love ghost stories  
Franky: Beelzebub! I love that anime!  
Brook: Bleach! It just fits!

**12. Shichibukai, what have your characters been doing during the timeskip?**

Training of course. We still have to be strong even though it's for a play. And relaxing! Most important thing!

**13. Whitebeard, now that your character is dead, what will happen to your character's dog, Stefan?**

Someone will take care of him in the anime. And I still do after the scenes. It's very precious to me.

**14. Sengoku, what do you have to say about the fans calling your goat, "Pwngoat"?**

Pwngoat? They call it pwngoat? Sounds cool… I like it… But I guess I can't decide that for a name… such a bummer…

**15. Sengoku, has anybody tried to cosplay as Pwngoat? We know that people cosplayed as Chopper and Bepo in the past.**

Nope, no one did. They often use a real goat. I think it's better just taking a real one than cosplaying as one. But that's my advice.

**16. Sabo who do you like better Ace or Luffy?**

Pfft! I'm not going to choose! I don't like them! … Kidding *wink*. Euhm… Ace is awesome and sometimes really acts like an older brother, and Luffy is awesome because he is always happy and cheerful. I love them both, so don't make me chose.

**17. Luffy what if you were forced to marry Hancock?**

Sabo: I would commit suicide…  
Luffy: Oi Sabo! That's not nice!  
Zoro: I would kill myself…  
Luffy: Zoro! That's the same thing!  
Zoro: But I mean it…  
Sabo: me too…  
Luffy: Well, I would…  
Sabo and Zoro: Kill her.  
Luffy: Never mind… Next question…  
Sabo and Zoro: We were kidding! *cough*not*cough* Just say it!  
Luffy: Marry someone else instead!  
Sabo and Zoro: … Luffy logic.

**18. Sanji****, did you know that originally you were supposed to call Naruto? What name do you like more?**

Sanji of course… Why the hell… Ow… GREAT JOKE ODA! Calling me Naruto! (A/N The word naruto can refer to two things. One is a kind of fish cake with a curly symbol, often included in Ramen dishes. The second meaning is a kind of strait where whirlpools are always violently swirling due to an enclosed body of water being affected by the rising and falling tides.)  
No! I like Sanji! Nothing else!

**19. Chopper you knew that you had to be a big reindeer who smokes? Would you like it or not?**

No… I like how I am now… Cute and such. And I can play with Usopp and Luffy how I am right now… And wouldn't a smoking doctor be a bad example for the others?

**20. Franky, your original form is not "SUPAAA" at all ... are you glad that it changed?**

Well, yea. I'm the only one who really changed. But it's so heavy and warm… I can get used to it, if I train though

**21. Usopp you had to be first mate Luffy (whom Garp asked to look after his grandson), and a brave warrior of the sea, you're disappointed in the fact that Oda has changed your character?**

Yea. It would be awesome if I still was a brave warrior of the sea, but I like this too. Everyone laugh with me and I'm happy when everyone laughs. About the first mate thing, it's not something I'm really worried about. I'm still in the mugiwara crew and that's enough for me. I also think I would have had a boring past if that's the reason joining his crew…

**22. ****Sabo, who's the ideal girl for you among the SJ beauties?**

~Whistle. Seriously, let me think about this… Hmm… Vivi, maybe? This is hard you know, I don't really know anyone, for I was just introduced for a few chapters… Hinata is cute… Temari too, she's badass.

**23. Nami and Boa, how do you feel now that in the latest scene, your character have another big (literally) love rival in the form of the super cute mermaid princess Shirahoshi?**

Nami: Well, I'm not worried at all. She's cute and actually small in real life. They only made her big... Ok... I'm quite worried... But I trust Luffy  
Hancock: I am worried! She's with Luffy now! I don't accept that!

**24. Luffy, if you ever get married with Nami, what theme would you choose?**

Married with Nami? E…Euhm… if I had to choose it would be : Compass – Ai Kawashima (A/N beautiful song ^^)

**25. Ace and Sabo… Since the Shichibukai and Strawhats already have their animal theme, what are yours?**

Ace: A… Fire phoenix  
Sabo: That's not a real animal…  
Ace: I don't give a shit…  
Sabo: Tgg… Hmm… I would take… A tiger!  
Ace: Why a tiger?  
Sabo: I like tigers! You even chose a non-fictional animal!  
Ace: You are non-fictional! That was meant as an insult!  
Sabo: Your freckles are an insult!  
~Going further with the questions while ignoring them.  
Luffy: Shishishishi

**26. Robin, is it true that the cameraman found out that Zoro and Perona kissed behind the set… On the same day that they stumbled upon him and Tashigi embracing each other. Are you gonna break up with him if this proven to be true?**

Hahaha! I needed a good laugh! Zoro is really shy and quiet towards girls, so I bet he wouldn't do that! And I have no relationship with him so I don't have to break up with him.

**27. Crocodile, if you had to choose your favourite member of Baroque works, who would it be and why?  
**

Robin I guess. I worked with her and she was quite strong… But she betrayed me… Tgg

**28. Straw-hat's, who's your favourite one piece villain and why?**

Luffy: Lucci. I had a great fight with him! And I train with him.  
Zoro: Pfft, Mihawk of course… Do I have to explain?  
Nami: Arlong… Because of the arc, I guess…  
Usopp: Perona! Well, she wasn't really a villain, but I won!  
Sanji: Hmm… All girls villain… Not to fight with them, but they are so beautiful~  
Chopper: Kumadori, because I could fight with monster point  
Robin: Spandam. He got what he deserved…  
Franky: Oars. One SUPAAA battle!  
Brook: Oars. Yohohohoho. Same reason as Franky-san


	11. Concert!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I don't own the two quest stars. Enjoy**

* * *

_**~Ring, Ring~**_

Zoro looked with half lidded eyes at the phone. He looked around. He was alone. He yawned and walked towards the phone. He picked it up and his eyes widened. He almost dropped the phone when he heard who was on the other side.

"N…Nami! Phone!" yelled Zoro. Nami opened her door and walked downstairs. She grabbed the phone and looked with half lidded eyes at Zoro

"Yes?" she asked. Zoro walked back with a smirk. Nami yelled "O…Oda-sama!" The doors upstairs opened, showing some curious people "A…A what?" asked Nami confused.

Some walked downstairs and looked confused at Nami. "Uh… Yeah… Sure! W…We're going to train and such…" They now looked afraid. "O…Ok... Bye…" Nami put the phone down and looked with wide eyes, sweat beading down her face. Everyone frowned confused and worried.

"Nami?" asked Luffy. Nami turned her head. She looked very pale.

"C…Concert…"

"What?" asked Sanji confused.

"W…We have to give a live concert… Singing all the songs we ever sung in our carrier…" Everyone looked with wide eyes. No… Way…

"**LIVE!**" yelled Zoro. "I can't sing live!"

"Me neither!" yelled Nami afraid "I'm not going to survive this!"

"I don't care." Said Luffy, Brook and Franky with shrugged shoulders.

"Of course not! You always sing!" yelled Nami mad. "I'm going to die! And we have to dance!"

"We have to what!" yelled everyone except Luffy, Brook and Sanji.

"I don't care…" said the three with shrugged shoulders.

"Shut up!" they yelled. The fax machine made a sound and some looked with wide eyes. Did it make a sound! A piece of paper came out of it. Nami grabbed it with trembling fingers. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

_We are - All  
Wanted! – Luffy  
Eyes of Zoro – Zoro  
Between the wind – Nami  
Usopp no Hanamichi – Usopp  
__The Great Blue ~ Dessert wa Kimi__ – Sanji  
Present – Chopper  
My real life – Robin  
Franky! Guarantee! – Franky  
Bink's sake – Brook  
Binks sake – All.  
Holy holiday – Luffy and Zoro  
Respect – Luffy, Sanji and Zoro  
Hurricane girls – Nami and Robin  
__Girls ni Kubittake__ – Sanji and Nami  
Doctor Tony Tony Chopper – Chopper and Luffy  
Friends – Usopp and Chopper  
Jungle fever – Luffy, Nami, Robin, Chopper vs Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brook  
Thousand dreamers – All_

"S…So many…"yelped Nami.

Luffy grabbed the paper "I have to sing so many times!" he whined.

"Yohohoho! That's problematic!"

Chopper peeked at the paper "Sugeee! So many!" said Chopper. Sanji only sighed. This was so… He didn't have any words for this… Usopp whistled. He was quite happy with the choice of songs… Robin looked at Franky and Franky grinned. She didn't really like these kinds of things… Nami screamed in frustration. She walked upstairs. You might think she's overreacting… But it's live for a million people… Or even more. The crew looked at her as she closed her door.

"Go to your girlfriend." Said Sanji. Luffy turned and glared daggers... But he was right... Luffy sighed and walked upstairs. He looked behind him and everyone nodded, to give him courage. He replied with half lidded eyes. Like he was a sacrifice for Satan…

Luffy opened the door, even without knocking. Nami looked up from her pillow with a dead glare. Luffy only looked with half lidded eyes.

He got used to it. "What's wrong?" Nami threw her pillow against his head. The pillow fell and Luffy still looked with half lidded eyes. Really used… Nami buried her face into her other pillow. Luffy grabbed the pillow from the ground and walked towards her. He sat down on her bed. The extra weight betrayed him. She looked at him. "What are you afraid for?" he asked.

Nami tucked her hair behind her ear "I can't sing… My voice is ugly through a microphone…"

Luffy smiled. "No, it isn't." Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes. "I love your voice." He grinned.

Nami blushed. "R…Really?"

"Yup!" he replied with a grin. "I will help you if you need some help!" Nami smiled softly.

"Thank you…" she said. She gave a light peck on his lips. She jumped out of the bed, leaving Luffy astounded. He wasn't used to that. He turned and looked at the door Nami went through. He grinned. He could get used to it.

_-xxxxxxx-_

Everyone sighed when they stood before the dancehall, in their disguising… They entered the dancehall and put their wigs and sunglasses of. Two women looked at the crew and smiled

"Ow, shit! Fangirls!" said Usopp

"No! No, don't worry!" said the dark red haired girl "We are your dance instructors!"

"Oooh…" said everyone in unison. Sanji already fell in love with her.

Truth to be told… She wasn't ugly. Frankly put, beautiful. She had dark red hair, barely reaching her shoulders and she had a slim figure. She used dark red lipstick which matched the colour of her hair. Her eyes were of a bright azure colour and her short shirt matched the colour of her eyes. The khaki shorts also accentuated her slender legs. Even the heavy boots she wore looked good. Could someone dance on them?

"My name is Yami! Nice to meet you!" she smiled. "And this is my best friend, Jana." Also beautiful… Are these girls nowadays only beautiful?

She had brown long hair, till the end of her shoulder blades, with a few light strokes through it. She had brown, almost green, eyes, with some tints of gray and lightblue. She didn't use much makeup, only a bit around her eyes. She wore a gray sweatpants and sportshoes, with an easy shirt which matched her red sweatbands around her wrists. Her smile looked beautiful and beamed up her face. "She giggles a lot…" added Yami after some time

"Noh! You didn't have to say that!" said Jana, slapping her shoulder.

Yami shrugged her shoulders. "Still did." The crew watched them and laughed as they fought.

"Oh! Euhm, the dressing rooms are there." Said Jana pointing at them. "Left is for women and right is for men." The crew nodded and walked with a thanks.

"Oi, Luffy!"

Luffy turned and looked at Nami "Yea?"

"Don't you think Yami fits with Ace?"

Luffy looked at Yami and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe? I don't know…"

Nami smiled and grabbed his hand. Luffy grinned. They parted when they were at the dressing rooms. They changed their clothes and walked to the lockers.

"I ordered a safe anti-fangirls practice room." Smiled Jana. The crew nodded with an appreciated smile and walked towards their dance room. Yami already warmed up. She looked at the crew with a smile.

"Ok! Is everyone here?" asked Yami.

The crew looked around "Yep." The crew replied. Yami and Jana smiled.

"Ok… The first song is… 'We are'…" said Jana looking at the paper

"That's going to be easy." Smiled Yami. "Are you ready~?" she asked.

"Yay…" said the crew uninterested

"Ready~?" she asked again with a dark aura around her

"Y…YAY!" the crew replied happy.

_-xxxxxx-_

Luffy lay on the ground, reaching for oxygen. Zoro stole Sanji's drink, and Sanji was way too tired to steal it back… Fuck...

"I…Can't… Anymore…" gasped Luffy.

Nami sat down next to him and brushed his hair from his forehead. "Never thought I would hate the song 'respect' this much…" Nami smiled softly. It was hard. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had to breakdance… Luffy never did that in his life. Well, she and Robin had an easy dance… But Sanji, Luffy and Zoro had to sing too. Nami looked at Jana and Yami. It was a surprise they knew how to fit breakdance in the song. They had a pause… Happily. Luffy had his eyes closed and enjoyed Nami's brushing hand. Yami and Jana looked at the couple.

"Say… Do you think…" asked Yami pointing at both

"Of course." Said Jana "Everyone support LuNa, me included. It just fits." Yami smiled. They looked cute…

_-xxxxxx-_

It was time… A week later, after sweating, scolding and yelling in frustration. The concert hall was full and crowded. The crew looked at all the fans through the curtains with wide eyes. Shit… They aren't going to survive this. Luffy took a deep breath and straightened his strawhat. They had to dance in their costumes. They didn't care though… The lights muted and the public was quiet. The crew shuddered. The announcer walked on stage and began her speech

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome! We hope you have a great time and enjoy the show!" she walked away again and it was utterly quiet. The soft intro from 'We are' began. The crew prepared their microphones and earplugs. Everyone took a deep breath and walked onto the stage as soon as the intro turned fast.

"Hello!" yelled Luffy. The public cheered loud. Luffy laughed and the whole crew entered the stage. The crew stood in a line and the song began.

"Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume..."

"...Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECE."

The public cheered and the crew smiled. That went well… Although… Luffy glanced at Nami, noticing she didn't sing with the refrain. Nami stepped forward. It was her turn to sing, but everything turned quiet. Nami looked with wide eyes and she trembled. Her face turned pale. Some crew member looked worried and some looked afraid. Luffy smiled and skipped towards Nami. He grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him, still with an afraid expression.

"Look at me." He whispered with his hand on the microphone. Nami nodded softly. Luffy whispered the words, but this time without his hand on the microphone. "Rashinban nante jyutai no moto…" he whispered.

Nami repeated the sentence, but harder and on the beat. The second sentence slipped over her lips with ease, and a smile "Netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa."

The public cheered. Robin and Chopper sung further. Luffy grinned and chuckled. He let go of her hand and sung his part.

Everything went fine. Every song, every dance and every lyrics. Jungle fever ended and they already were almost at the end.

Luffy cheered in happiness. They had a short pause for 10 minutes.

"One song to go!" The crew cheered with him.

"LUFFY!" Luffy turned at the yell and blinked confused. "What have you done! Kishimoto wants us to do a concert! Caused by you guys, 'tebayo!" Luffy chuckled looking at Naruto.

"It was Oda's idea." Smiled Nami.

"You and singing? Your voice it to girlish!" chuckled Luffy (A/N Oh, Luffy… the irony…)

The blond yelled. "That's exactly why!" The crew laughed. They couldn't wait "And like your voice is so manly!"

"Manly enough to have a girlfriend." He grinned.

Naruto looked with narrowed eyes at him "Touche…" The crew looked up when the next song already started. Thousand dreamers.

"Already!" yelled the crew in shock

"Yosh!" yelled Luffy as he ran to the stage. The crew wasn't ready and had to plug the earplugs in. "Ichi!"

"Luffy! Wait!"

"Juu!"

"Luffy!"

"Hyaku!"

"LUFFY!"

"THOUSAND!" he yelled, jumping in the air. Such a long day… And that idiot still had stamina…

* * *

**Flower Dancestudio Magazine**

**1. To the Straw Hats,**** do you guys ever want to quit and go back home?**

Good question! And yes… Sometimes we do. The paparazzi always nags and we are always busy, but we will say no if someone asks us if we want to quit. We love our fans and our jobs**.**

**2. Zoro, would you go out with Robin?**

Heh… Sorry, no. She's really nice and kind, but too old and not my type… Sorry.

**3. Straw Hats, what is your favourite couple pairings in One Piece?**

Luffy:… I have a strange feeling…  
Nami:… Me too…  
Zoro: LuNa  
Usopp: UsoppxKaya And LuNa  
Robin: LuNa  
Chopper: LuNa  
Franky: LuNa  
Brook: LuNa  
Sanji: No comment. Stupid question… Me x Every girl of course!

**4. Straw-hat's, out of all the marines in the One Piece universe, which one is your favourite and why?**

Luffy: Garp and Coby… Do I need to explain?  
Zoro: Hmm, Tashigi. I love fighting with sword and a good opponent  
Nami: Hmm… Garp…He is as stupid as Luffy!  
Usopp: Coby! He is awesome  
Sanji: Akai- *SHOT* Joke, joke… Kizaru. I like his style.  
Chopper: Coby and Helmeppo! They are hilarious!  
Robin: Coby. He loves to read, just like me  
Franky: Kizaru is funky! He's SUUPAA  
Brook: Yohohoho! Aokiji! He's funny as hell!

**5. Luffy and Nami, our sources tell us that you two are, once again, going out. Is this true?**

…What sources? There's nothing between us… Even what happened at the concert wasn't real…  
Nami: Luffy…  
Nami and I are together…**  
**

**6. Straw Hats and Supernovas, what do you think of doing a parody of Monty Python's Holy Grail?**

Seriously? It would be funny, but I don't think Oda would let us do that…

**7. Supernovas, we heard you did commercials? What did you advertise?**

Yep. We all did commercials for different things. From nail scissors till supermarket commercials.

**8. X. Drake, how do you manage to get a dinosaur for your Devil Fruit?**

Oh, that? Just CGE based and with computer.

**9. Hancock, are Sandersonia and Marigold really that ugly or is it just stage makeup?**

What… What are you saying! They are just as beautiful as I am!  
Zoro: ~whistle  
Shut your ignorant mouth! They don't need any makeup! They are just as beautiful as I am without makeup!  
Zoro: *Snort*  
SHUT UP!

**10. Crocodile, what happened to the other Baroque Works members that we didn't see during Impel Down/Marineford/Miss Goldenweek's story?**

You can read it in Chapter 359-413 of manga. 1th page sidestory about all Baroque Works. (A/N Thank you makakyu ^^)

**11. Crocodile, how were the sleeping arrangements at Baroque Works? Is it true you spent time with each female on the day that corresponds with their code names?  
**

… No, not true. Would be funny though… He…

**12. Rayleigh, what makes you so badass? **

See question below. Also because I helped Luffy with Haki. If it weren't for me, he would never have taught it. Hancock only thinks about marrying him, and the other ladies on the island don't know something about Haōshoku Haki… Most likely…

**13. Rayleigh, how were you able to swim the Calm Belt?  
**

Because I'm badass! No. I think because I'm strong. I think Luffy could do it too if he wasn't a hammer. It's actually the same question as "Sanji, how come you are so fast under water?" same answer "Caused by lot's of trainings.

**14. People in the Thriller Bark arc, when the arc gets dubbed into English, will most of you have British accents?**

Haha! That would be great! It really gives some atmosphere!

* * *

**Give applause to my quest stars! Yami and Jana! Yami is Ace'****s Shadow Girl's OC and Jana… Someone very important to me… But also not that important, but still so important that she has a role in my story… Sounds like bullshit? I know ^^ Still love her XD I hope you liked this chapter =P**


	12. Acting!

**Hiya guys! New chapter!**

**I want to be a comic author and I met a real comic author, who got interested in my ideas and drawings. She is my sensei now =D So I have to go to her studio and draw and such and she teaches me some things. The only problem is I don't have much time to write and update =( So sorry!**

Sorry for short chapter! I hope you still love me! Next chapter is going to be longer! I PROMISE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!  


* * *

**"ARITTAKENO YUMO O KAKIATSUME… SAGASHI MONO SAGASINI YUKU NO SA! ONE PIECE!" The whole crew screamed in frustration.

Luffy have bought the new 'One Piece sing along' cd and sung with it 24/7. Even early in the morning… Everyone held pillows on their head, but Luffy's voice still screeched above everything. Nami stepped out of her bed and stomped towards Luffy's room. Some already sighed in happiness when they heard Nami's door open up. Nami slammed Luffy's door open and looked with a mad frown.

"Luffy! Some people still try to sleep!" yelled Nami with a devil glare.

Her glare slowly disappeared when she saw Luffy's expression. He looked sad… He even was on the verge of crying. Nami closed the door and ignored his 'beautiful' singing voice. She grabbed the microphone out of his hand and she turned of the tv. She grabbed Luffy hand and pulled him towards his bed. She lay down with him and she brushed his hair, with soothing noises.

She looked at him when he shifted closer to her. "It's only an act…"

"I don't want to…" he said, grabbing Nami's pyjama tightly.

Nami kissed Luffy head. Her eyes slowly travelled to the door, seeing the crew standing worried. Yes… It was this episode… Luffy had to go to the studio and he has to act out Ace's dead… How much he didn't want that… Nobody wanted that… Nami soothed Luffy further with a smile and a few little kisses. Nami looked at Sanji and nodded to him. Sanji pointed at himself and Nami nodded again. Sanji smiled and walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Sanji-kun is going to make breakfast…" smiled Nami, brushing his hair. Luffy smiled slowly and he crept even closer to Nami.

He smiled and hummed "Hmmnok." Nami smiled and hugged him. How adorable~

-xxxxxx-

Saterday… Everyone sat on the couch, except for Luffy who lay in his bed. Some cried and some looked astounded.

_"__Old Man...! All you guys...! And...Luffy...Even though I've been a good for nothing for my whole life...Even though I carry the blood of a demon within me...You guys still loved me...Thank you so much...!" _

Nami stood up and wiped her tears away. She didn't need to hear and see more. She walked upstairs to Luffy to join him in bed. She opened the door and he was still sleeping with a bump on his head. A bump caused by Ace who hit him there. Ace told him not to exaggerate but Luffy couldn't help it and cried after the scenes. Nami tiptoed to his bed and lay down. She hugged him again and missed the little smile plastered on his face.

She opened her eyes again when the front door opened. Luffy and Nami both sat up and blinked. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"LUFFY!" heard Luffy and Nami. Someone ran upstairs and crashed open his door "There is a sadistic hermaphrodite after me!" Luffy blinked confused when Ace stood in his room, reaching for oxygen.

"I'm no hermaphrodite!" heard Luffy. Luffy grinned recognizing the voice. Sabo appeared

Ace looked at him and cocked an eyebrow "So, you are a sadist?"

Sabo nodded proud "That, I am."

Luffy laughed hard. Nami, Ace and Sabo looked surprised. How did he get that laughter fit? Luffy even laughed so hard, tears collided from his cheeks. He jumped out of his bed and he crashed against Sabo and Ace, making them fall over.

"I missed you!" yelled Luffy depressed. Sabo and Ace looked at each other and grinned.

Ace knuckled his head and Sabo ruffled his hair "We missed you too, idiot!" The three brothers laughed. Nami looked at them when they tried to cheer Luffy up. Ace still exist in his live… It only was an act…

"Let's sing!" yelled Luffy happy

"Eh?" exclaimed Sabo and Ace.

Luffy dragged them to his bed and they sat down. Nami looked with interest. She never heard Ace and Sabo sing. Sure, Ace when he was drunk… But she never ever heard Sabo sing. Luffy gave a microphone to Ace and Sabo. Luffy put on the tv and grabbed his own mic. Ace looked at the ground and saw a spare one. He grabbed it and offered it to Nami.

"Wanna sing with us, Sis-in-law-chan?" he asked. Nami laughed and took the mic. Why not? Luffy choose a nice song, which the four of them knew.

Sabo laughed softly "Seriously… Share the world?"

"That's awesome!" yelled Ace and Luffy in unison. Nami and Sabo laughed. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Ace and Luffy sung the loudest and Sabo laughed his ass off everytime Ace forget his text, replacing something else instead. They sung more songs and they laughed louder.

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled Sanji from downstairs. The three brother put their mic down on the same time and Ace and Sabo ran downstairs, with their tongue sticking out of their mouths. Nami smiled and crept out of the bed, but getting greet by a hand from Luffy. She smiled and took his hand. She thought he already went to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Smiled Luffy. Nami looked at her and blinked. She grinned. She didn't have to say more. Luffy grabbed her other hand and smiled. He kissed her on her lips and Nami smiled against his. The kiss turned more passionate but they got disturbed.

"Oi guys! I already ate all the food!" yelled Ace from downstairs. Nami and Luffy parted and held their foreheads against each other.

"Hurry up before he means it!" yelled Sabo. The couple grinned and walked downstairs hand in hand. The two brothers looked at the couple and smiled a proud smile. Luffy looked quite happy, even though he had to act such a hard scene…

Luffy managed, and he always will manage… No matter what happens, because he had someone next to him who will always take care of him… Even after the scenes…

* * *

**Shadowonthewall6 Magazine. (Read A/N below ^^)**

**1. Straw Hats, what is your favorite filler?**

Luffy: Euhm… Ocean dream arc. When everyone lost their memories  
Zoro: Spa Island Arc. We actually were at a real spa, so we relaxed…  
Nami: Ocean dream arc. It may sound foolish but I liked to play badass again, thinking I still was in Arlongs crew.  
Usopp: Spa Island Arc. We had so much fun!  
Sanji: C-G 8 Arc. I liked to cook.  
Chopper: Foxy Returns Arc. No specific reason actually…  
Robin: Ocean dream arc.  
Franky: Ice Hunter Arc! Ice is SUPA! Especially in cola!  
Brook: Spa Island Arc. It was the only I had. Yohohohoho!

**2. Bonney, do you have a kid sister by any chance?**

No, I don't have one. I do wish I had one, but my parents won't approve… I only have big brothers and I am the youngest.

**3. Hawkins, since you battled Brownbeard, do you mind telling us who he is?**

Euhm… Oda said I battled him in the manga, but he didn't draw it, so we didn't act it and I didn't experience it myself. Even Oda didn't subscribe how it was, so I can't do that either…

**4. Doflamingo, how do they make your coat?  
**  
With feathers. Thousands of feathers. They have to clean it so much, and I really have to be careful with it.  
**  
5. Kaku, does your voice give you super strength?**

Of course. My voice is awesome! I am awesome! I can spring of a huge building!

**6. Shiki, what happened to the set of your palace after Strong World wrapped production?**

Well, funny story. It already was a mess. We finished the last scene with Luffy fighting with Nami over the tone dial, which fell into the water. After that, Luffy walked to the palace room, where the huge palace stood and… He kinda… pulverized everything. Reason is still a mystery  
Luffy: I was mad, because I wanted to know what Nami said in the tone dial. I only heard it for the first time when I actually saw the movie…  
Reason is not a mystery anymore.

**7. Iceburg, when the CP9 burned your character's mansion down, what did they burn on set to make it look like a burning mansion?  
**  
The mansion. Euhm… We planned it like this. We had a mansion inside, but it was moveable, so we pushed it outside and we used a green screen as background. We burned it down there. I was so happy I could do everything in one cut!

**8. Capone, do you have ties to the mafia in real life?**

Hahahahahaha! Yes… No kidding. I don't! I'm a guy who loves flowers and trees! I hate bees… No kidding again!

**9. ****Zoro, are you really at odds with Sanji's actor in real life? I mean, they're sort of rivals in the manga (and anime), right?**

WHO'S SANJI?

**10. ****Sanji, do you know what "ZORO" is? **

Sorry, I'm not good at foreign languages... Does it mean "Fart"?

**11.**** Nami, have you had to say any lines or acts that you thought were embarrassing! And please tell us which ones. **

Once, Luffy played a prank on me and changed my script so that the "te" in "Thunderbolt Tempo" was "chi". I yelled the attack with "chi" as loud as I could. That was embarrassing~

"Tenpo" = "Chinpo", "chinpo" is slang for penis.  
**  
12. Usopp****! Please let me ask a question right away! What is the biggest lie you have ever told? **

I never lie~

**

* * *

  
I was reading SBS questions and fans asked questions to the voice actors of Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp . I thought it was funny so I might as well just put it here in between the interview since I only had 8 questions :P ^^ Well… Every question and answer were funny!**

**By the way, I'm running out of magazine names, so I'm going to use names from my reviewers XD**


	13. Holiday!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I don't own Dean.**** I do own Eve.**

**ATTENTION! Next chapter is the last chapter you can ask questions! So this is your only chance! Ask the questions you want before it's too late!**

**I noticed the voice actors from One Piece call Oda 'Odachi', so I changed Oda into Odachi ^^**

* * *

_**~Ring, Ring~  
**_

It was night and the phone rung. The whole Mugiwara crew looked at the phone and their glances turned towards Nami. Nami put her magazine down and sighed. She walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked. She waited and blinked. Her eyes turned into shiny ones and she giggled. "Please, marry me!" she yelled.

Luffy's head snapped to Nami. Sabo looked with confusion when Luffy didn't pay attention anymore to the game. Ace snickered when he saw Luffy's glare to Nami.

"I don't care you already have a daughter and a wife~ Marry me~!"

"Oi!" yelled Luffy. Ace snickered harder and Sabo punched his shoulder.

Nami turned her head to Luffy a bit "Relax, it's Odachi." She said. The whole crew frowned and walked towards her, standing around her. Nami frowned nervous.

"So…So… How many…?"asked Nami. The crew went closer towards her. They wanted to listen too! "And where?" The crew went closer. Luffy almost grabbed the phone out of her hand… Although, almost… He did.

"Hey! Odachi!" Luffy yelled happy. Nami scowled and ran after him, but Luffy was too fast "What~ A holiday!" The whole crew looked surprised. Luffy blinked a few times and turned towards Nami.

"Where is the Netherlands?" asked Luffy "Somewhere in Antartic, right?"

The whole crew facepalmed. Nami looked at Luffy and glared daggers. "No. Above Germany and next to England…"

"Ah…" Luffy thought for a second "That's what I said…" He said, looking back at Nami with a frown. Nami seethed and walked towards the living room, before knocking her idiotic boyfriend into pulp…

"Ok!" heard Nami Luffy say. He put down the phone and everyone looked at him. Luffy turned towards the fax and something came out of it. Luffy ripped it out and looked at it. His eyes widened and his chin fell on the ground.

He ran to the living room and ran to Nami "Naaaammiiiii!" Nami turned confused with a scowl. "Odachi is evil!" Nami frowned confused. The whole crew and Nami looked at the paper. Nami's expression turned the same as Luffy's three minutes ago. The whole crew chuckled softly behind her back.

_A 3 day long vacation, tomorrow._  
_The hotel: Manhattan Hotel Rotterdam. 5 stars hotel. _

_Rooms:_

_Nami and Luffy_

_Sanji, Zoro and Usopp_

_Chopper, Franky and Brook_

_Robin, Vivi and Kaya._

_Ace and Sabo_

_Good luck and enjoy ^^_

"Good luck and enjoy…" replied Nami softly. She looked at Luffy and Luffy looked with a tilted head and Nami's face exploded almost due by her blushing face. Of course, he didn't get it, but she did.

"Ps." Said Ace "Two bodyguards are coming with you, for safety and protection."

"That's the mean part! I am strong enough for anything!" pouted Luffy

Nami looked back at the paper and looked at it. She overlooked that.

"Why the Netherlands?" asked Zoro confused.

"We aren't well known there…" said Sanji, lightning his cigarette. "So it must be safe…"

"Why a holiday?" asked Franky

"Well, we all are free because the child actors – Luffy, Ace and Sabo – has to act now." Replied Usopp.

"Yohoho! Vivi and Kaya too!" Laughed Brook "Enough panties for the whole week!"

"Pretty considerate from Odachi-kun. I'm not sleeping alone now…" smiled Robin sweet. _  
_

"Yeah, and we haven't seen them for a while now!" said Chopper

Nami trembled a bit "I have to share a room with Luffy! Am I the only one bothered with that!"

"Yep." Said everyone, Luffy included

"Luffy!" yelled Nami in shock

Luffy chuckled "I don't mind. I don't see a difference between my room and a suite." Nami blinked a few times and thought

"A two persons Jacuzzi~" smirked Ace. Nami and Luffy blushed deeply and ran after Ace, while Ace laughed his ass off. Nami and Luffy jumped on Ace. The three looked at the door when the bell rung. Sanji opened the door and blinked in confusion when he saw two people with black suites.

"Good day!" said the girl in a black suit

"Mellorine!" yelled Sanji, grabbing her hands. The girl blinked a bit with an uneasy smile. The boy looked with half lidded eyes.

"Sanji-kun, leave her alone!" said Nami, pulling Sanji away. Nami opened the door further, giving a sign for them to come into the villa. The boy and the girl entered the villa and looked around. The girl whistled softly when she looked. Sanji wooed around her. Nami almost wanted to say something but she got cut of by Sanji.

"Mellorine~ How about us in the moonlight, ha-"

"Sir, you would like that, wouldn't you?" the girl asked seductive, brushing her index finger over his cheek. Everyone's chin lay on the ground and the boy looked away with a sweat drop. "But I wouldn't… Touch me again and you lose your private member between your legs, which you need for your 'mellorine~'" Sanji gasped and jumped away. Everyone laughed loud, Zoro the loudest

The girl and boy turned towards the crew with a grin.

"My name is Eve, I am Dutch and I will help you through the Netherlands, being your bodyguard."

"Yeah, your accent is funny." Smiled Robin softly.

Eve blushed and looked away "Someone already told me that… A Brazilian friend of mine…"

"My name is Dean and I'm British, also your bodyguard." He said with a smile. Nami smiled and looked at both. The girl had brunette curly hair and blue shiny eyes. She was 5ft 7. She had a happy smile on her face. The boy also had brunette hair and blue eyes. He was 5ft 11.

"Are you a couple?" asked Sabo, pointing at the two. Eve blushed and Dean chuckled a bit. Robin grabbed Sabo's ear and pulled him away

"Not now, cupid-kun."

"OUCH! Robin-san!" yelled Sabo, being pulled away.

"Ignore him, he's always like this." Said Zoro with a smirk

"YOU AREN'T ANY BETTER!" yelled Nami and Luffy in unison

"No, we aren't." smiled Eve softly. "We only are here to protect you and not to tell you our stories." The crew smiled and nodded

"The plane is going to leave tomorrow at 6 a.m, so it's a good idea to sleep early." Said Dean. The crew nodded again, already sighing with the idea they had to leave this early…

"Well… Ok…" said Nami, scratching behind her back "And where do you sleep?"

"We have parked our car here, so we're going their." Said Dean. Eve nodded with a sheepishly smile. The crew smiled and nodded.

"Tell us if you need something." Said Robin with a smile "It isn't a problem to help you." Eve bowed and Dean nodded, saying thank you. Eve and Dean left and the crew walked upstairs. They were discussing what they were going to do tomorrow, if the flight wasn't too long.

Nami went to Robin's room to talk a bit about the trip.

"I want to see the history." Smiled Robin "And their books, but I guess they are all Dutch." Nami chuckled when she polished her nails.

"Maybe Eve can translate them for you?"

"I don't think she really wants to do that…" chuckled Robin "At least, I think that is the last thing she wants to do on a holiday." Nami smiled and nodded a bit. She could understand that.

The door opened softly and Luffy stood there with a pout and half lidded tired eyes, whining. "Nami, I want to sleep…"

Nami smiled and closed the nail polish bottle. Robin chuckled when she saw Luffy pyjama. It was two sizes to big, which made him extremely cute… Nami exited Robin's room, of course saying 'good night' and she walked to Luffy's room. Luffy ran to his bed and jumped on it, falling face first into the sheets. Nami chuckled and lay down next to Luffy. Luffy clapped his hand twice and the lights went of. He crept closer to Nami and the orange haired smiled slowly. She loved this… And she wanted to keep it like this…

-xxxxx-

"Isn't it supposed the other way around?" asked Zoro with a smug smile.

Nami frowned mad and yawned. She was tired and she was carrying Luffy on her back. Yes, it should. They walked to their cars. Nami put Luffy in the front seat and buckled his seatbelt. Nami smiled and brushed his raven hair out of his face. She kissed his forehead and closed his door. Nami walked to the other side and opened her door.

She sat down and put her keys in the ignition. She started the car and drove after Eve and Dean. The others also drove after them, towards the airport. Nami glanced at Luffy when he rocked his head a bit. She smiled and drove further. She had to prepare his bag while he was sleeping… but she forgave him…

They arrived at the airport after an hour and they parked their cars. Nami carried Luffy again and Zoro and Sanji carried the couple's bags. They walked to the airport and stood ready at the good gateway. They finally could enter the airplane after half an hour.

They sat on their chairs and sighed. Some slept directly and some looked out of the window. Nami buckled Luffy seatbelt again and smiled. She brushed his cheek. This was really nice of Odachi. Nami looked out of the window and smiled. She actually didn't really care if she had to share a room with Luffy… She would actually love it.

The plane landed after 12 hours. Everyone woke up and exited the airplane. The table has turned and this time, Luffy had to carry his sleeping girlfriend. They looked around and saw text and heard language they couldn't understand at all…

"I'll be right back, I'm going to ask about our luggage." Smiled Eve. The crew nodded and yawned. They had one big jetlag. The time difference between Japan and the Netherlands was 7 hours… They sat 12 hours in the plane, so it was now 11 am… While it was 6 pm in Japan…

"Guys! Come here, the luggage is coming!" yelled Eve. The crew walked towards her and looked for their luggage. They saw it and grabbed it; Luffy also grabbed Nami's bags. They exited the airport after sometime and walked towards their hired cars. Luffy turned and looked at the airport again.

"Why would someone call an airport 'Schiphol'?" he frowned, having a hard time pronouncing it.

Nami chuckled a bit with closed eyes. "That's the last thing you have to be worried about." She murmured sleepy. Luffy frowned deeper and turned, seeing the crew and two bodyguards walking away already.

"Ooi!"

-xxxxxxxxxx-

The crew sat in the lobby, being terrible tired. Dean also was tired and it looked like Eve wasn't even affected by it. Eve talked about the reservation and the whole crew yawned in unison.

"Wat? Een honeymoon suite?" (What? A honeymoon suite?) asked Eve confused. She didn't remember that

"Ja, het is gereserveerd door 'Eiichiro Oda'…" (Yes, it's been reserved by 'Eiichiro Oda') the desk clerk replied "Voor 'Luffy en Nami'" (For Luffy and Nami)

Eve chuckled soft and nodded "Oke, dank u." (Ok, thank you.) Eve walked back and looked at Nami and Luffy.

"Ok, I have the doorcards, and Nami and Luffy." The couple looked at her. "You two have a honeymoon suite." She gave the card with a slight chuckle. Their eyes widened and Sabo and Zoro soon had a laughterfit. Even Oda liked to play a little game of his own.

"We have a what?" asked Nami again. Luffy still looked with wide eyes.

"A honeymoon suite. I also have a note from Oda, by the way." She gave the card and the couple looked with wide eyes.

_Enjoy, once again~ This is soooo going in my 'sbs'~_

"I KILL ODACHI!" yelled Nami mad. This was going to be exiting…

* * *

**Mangaka Shuzen**** Starsdoom magazine:**

**1. ****Straw Hats, what are your thoughts on the upcoming Sket Dance anime?**

We like it! Finally some new faces again! We have waited for this and we are really curious if it's going to work out. They are new actors after all!  
**  
2. Straw Hats and Supernovas, if you could take a vacation outside of Japan, where would you go and why?**

Euhm, well, the Straw Hats want to go to a land which doesn't resemble Japan at all, mostly because they want to see something else and a different culture. The Supernova's like Italy and Greece. Also for the different culture but also for the weather.  
**  
3. Straw Hats, who are your favourite music artists?**

Luffy: Kanipan! (Luffy's imposter from the NicoNicoPirates)  
Zoro: TVXQ  
Nami: Ai Kawashima  
Usopp: NEWS  
Sanji: SNSD… MELLORINE~!  
Chopper: Hey! Say! Jump!  
Robin: Hayashibara Megumi  
Franky: TVXQ  
Brook: SNSD, Yohohohoho! Pretty girls!

**4. Straw Hats, what are your favourite books?**

Luffy: A what?  
Zoro: Who?  
Nami: *sigh* A navigation book I guess  
Usopp: Captain Usopp's great adventures!  
Sanji: A cookbook  
Chopper: Medical book!  
Robin: The seven mysteries of the sea  
Franky: How to build! 1000 new ways!  
Brook: Every music books on the earth~

**5. Law, what do you think of your submarine?**

I like it. It is original, better than those stupid ships. But of course, I am fantastic, so I need the most fantastic thing~ Who calls its ship to The Thousand Sunny's?  
Mugiwara crew: Oooi!

**6. Straw Hats, will Mugiwara Chase top Strong World?**

Well, the 3D effects are awesome! But the story from Strong World is 10 times better  
Zoro: Yeah, Luffy? And why?  
Well, Nami and I-  
Nami: Ooi! Let's wait until everyone has seen the movie, alright?

**7. Supernovas, what are your favourite Jump animes that aren't One Piece?**

Eustass Kid: Naruto  
Monkey D. Luffy: Every anime!  
Basil Hawkins: Bleach  
X. Drake: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Trafalgar Law: Beezlebub  
Scratchmen Apoo: Toriko  
Killer: Naruto  
Jewelry Bonney: Bakuman  
Capone Bege: HunterxHunter  
Roronoa Zoro: Beezlebub  
Urouge: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**8. ****Shanks, in one of the fillers parts of the Marineford saga you appeared in a flashback with two arms when you should have had one. Was this a one off prop error or did everyone just forget?**

I think it just was the way everyone reminded me… Or they did forget.

**9. Strawhats, has the show already cast the roles of Vander Decken and Hordy Jones and if so, are they good actors?**

Yes. We always plan the actors a few months from before. And yes, they are great actors! You will love them!

**10. Hatchan, are your four extra arms real or are they animatronic?**

They are real! Chopper and Brook are real! My arms are also real! It's not strange here in Jump studios!

**11. ****Sabo do you have any girl in mind right now?**

Well... to be honest not really... But Robin is a nice person. She also is the most mature… So.. If I had to choose someone I would choose Robin.

**12. Luffy, what would you do if you saw Nami cheat on you?**

Luffy: She won't cheat on me! … Right?  
Nami: Right!  
Luffy: Right!

**13. ****Ace, Yami and you? Anything going on?**

Ace: HELL NO! Like hell something is going on! She wished! That little seductive witch!  
Yami: Who the hell is seductive! And you with your "Off again, on again!"  
Ace: Shut up!

**14. Nami, do you like Hancock?**

Well, Hancock and I work together for commercials so we don't hate each other but sometimes she gets a bit too close to Luf- You know never mind next question… We all already know…

**15. Robin/Hancock, do you like younger men?**

Robin: Not Really, I prefer older men, Take Franky for example. *Giggles* and that's another reason why I didn't go out with Zoro.

Hancock: Well other then Luffy, I don't like other younger people. Only Luffy will be in my heart.

**16. ****Strawhat Crew, What do you think of the following parings? ZoroxNami, ZoroxRobin, SanjixNami, SanjixRobin, AcexNojiko, LuffyxRobin, LuffyxVivi and finally ZoroxSanji.**

**(People not answering are laughing their asses off)**

ZoroxNami:

Luffy: No! Objection  
Zoro: WAAAAAAAH! NEVER!  
Nami: What the fu-  
Sanji: NOOOO! NEVER!  
Chopper: That's… sick… I need a doctor…  
Robin: It looks cute somewhere  
Franky: That's unethical!

SanjixNami:

Luffy: NO! Objection!  
Zoro: *Snort* Nami is too good for him…  
Nami: Euhm… No…  
Usopp: No, it doesn't fit…  
Sanji: HAAAAAY NAMI-SWAN!  
Chopper: No…

SanjixRobin:

Luffy: Shishishi, maybe  
Zoro: No  
Nami: Yeah, it fits  
Usopp: Sure  
Sanji: HAAAAAAY ROBIN_CHWAN!  
Robin: He is unfortunately too young…

AcexNojiko:

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook: … It fits?

LuffyxRobin:

Luffy: Nope  
Zoro: No  
Nami: NO! OBJECTION!  
Usopp: No… She's kinda… Old  
Sanji: NO! NEVER!  
Chopper: No… Robin is too soft for Luffy  
Robin: No, he is too young… Reminds me I have to kill Usopp later…  
Franky:… No… And Nico… Don't be that scary…  
Brook: Yohohohohohohohoho, That would be quite funny and weird!

LuffyxVivi

Luffy: Neh, not my type…  
Nami: NOO! OBJECTION!  
Sanji: NEVER!  
Robin: She's too sweet for him.  
Chopper: I second that…

ZoroxSanji

Zoro and Sanji: STOP LAUGHING! IT ISN'T FUNNY!

**17. Vivi, Nojiko, Franky and Zoro, Don't you find it weird that you were born with completely different hair colours? I mean most people are born brunette, blonde or ginger but you four have different colours.**

Euhm… Well, this is the anime and manga world, so it isn't that weird. Everyone has different hair colours and styles.

**18. Luffy, Law and Jimbei, What do you think of the latest episode?**

We love it! It never gets bored and it is creative!

**19. Strawhat Crew, Do you all watch any popular youtube video series? like RayWilliamJohnson, The Annoying Orange etc.?**

Luffy: Shishishi! I love the annoying orange! He is freaking funny! And it's Nami favourite fruit.  
Zoro: Well, I saw a couple of videos from RaywilliamJohnson. They were pretty funny  
Ussop: I don't watch Ray's videos, but I love their songs!  
Brook: Same answer as Ussop-san and it is great they have some pretty girls, yohohoho...  
Chopper: Annoying Orange is really funny! I watch their video's a lot!  
Nami: Meh, I don't have time to watch them. But I heard their names before.  
Robin: I'm quite fond with the RaywilliamJohnson videos.  
Franky: Well, I like NigaHiga videos! They're great fun to watch!  
Sanji: I don't really like them. Not my kind of humour I think…

**20. Strawhat Crew and Ace, Why do you think Ace is so popular? He has only been in a couple of chapters/episodes and has shortly died without being able to show the full extent of his awesomeness.**

I think because most people find him attractive and hot. He actually is a mean and evil guy in real live and he loooooves to nag… I think fans like that too about him… sigh…

**21. Luffy, who do you think that is the most suitable to be your pirate queen and why?**

Nami of course! Why… Because I love her and she bears with me even though I'm and idiot and nitwit… So I guess she really loves me too! I couldn't wish for a different Queen!

* * *

**I already have a new name for the last magazine ^^ Himitsu Sakka! Thank you so much for helping me xD I really appreciate it!**


	14. Beach fun!

**Hi there guys! One chapter to go! I hope you will enjoy this .  
Sorry this is the second last chapter, but we all understand of course that this is going to be a never ending story if I will continue after the 3d2y part. So if someone is interested, you could make a sequel of this. Dunno what you want to call it, before the scenes or something, but I can't. ^^**

**By the way, my friend keeps nagging if I could write a sequel of 'I'm Sorry?' If you want it too, go to my profile and vote ^^ Thank you ^^**** I will consider it after… 15 people voted :P**

**One Piece © Oda Eiichiro  
Milla ©**** yukaoneechan  
Eve © Yasaonna-Chan  
Anh © Totashi  
Dean © ****The Mercenary**

* * *

Such a beautiful day it was, here in the Netherlands. Nami, Robin and Vivi sat in their beachchairs and the others were playing in the water or with the sand. They had a secretively spot and no one could see them. Eve was gone for a few minutes.

"Swimming contest!" yelled Luffy, jumping from a high sandy dune. Usopp and Chopper ran after him. They jumped into the water and swum away. Nami removed her sunglasses when she heard a few people talking. She looked at the people. She noticed Eve but she also saw two different people. A girl and a boy.

"Hey, I'm back!" Eve smiled. Nami looked at Eve and smiled back. Eve pointed at the girl and boy with a smile.

"This is Milla. She is 20 years old and I'm teaching her how to be a good bodyguard." Milla bowed "She is from Brazil, but she can speak English good enough." Nami and Robin looked at a tanned girl with glasses. She looked a bit taller than Eve. She had dark long hair tied into a ponytail. Her smile lit up her face. "She was the girl who said I had a funny accent…"

"Hsuahsua…" she chuckled softly. Nami and Robin also chuckled. She had a funny chuckle…

Eve also chuckled softly, but her chuckle looked more like a Luffy imitated chuckle.

Eve now pointed at the boy "And this is Anh, he is 14 years old. He is from Canada and also learning from me how to be a good bodyguard." Nami and Robin now looked at a boy. He had black messy hair and he was around the 5'8 foot tall. He looked a bit shy and your first impression would be he looked big, but looking a second time, it was not that bad. He wore a black wristband.

"I don't want to be a party pooper… But where is Dean?" asked Nami confused.

Eve smiled "He is at the airport right now, he has to protect L and Light soon…" Nami, Vivi and Robin laughed a bit. L is extremely popular, so he had to be careful. Nami, Robin and Vivi lay down again when the three bodyguards walked away. They enjoyed the sun again. Nami yelped when she felt water. She opened her eyes in shock and she saw Luffy's face above her. His wet hair dripped water on her face and chest.

Luffy grinned devilish. "I wanna hug you…" Nami gasped and ran away from her beach chair. Luffy grinned and ran after her. She jumped over sand castles and over a buried Chopper and Usopp. Kaya looked surprised who just finished burying Usopp. Nami almost kicked the sleeping Zoro and avoided the flirty Sanji. Luffy ran faster and glomped Nami. Nami fell flat on her belly and Luffy cuddled her wet. She looked with half lidded eyes and turned.

She looked around and grunted. "Where are the others?" she asked the cuddling boy. Luffy stopped cuddling and looked around. Look like they were alone. Luffy grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He pecked Nami fast on her lips and grinned again.

Nami smiled and brushed his cheek. She stopped and pouted. "How come you aren't tired?" she asked. Luffy grinned and shrugged his shoulders again. Nami smiled and stood and walked with Luffy to the others again, who were around the corner. Luffy played with Usopp and Chopper again and Nami sat on her chair again, enjoying the weather.

It only was evening but the whole crew couldn't hold open their eyes. Usopp, Chopper, Kaya, Vivi, Brook, Franky and Zoro went to bed, leaving Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Robin and the three bodyguards behind. They sat in the lobby and talked about different things.

"Milla-swan!" Sanji grabbed her hands and the three bodyguards looked with halflidded eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful like thousands stars lightening in the heaven~!" Anh grunted. How he hated flirts…

"And I already have a boyfriend~!" said Milla with an equal smile. Sanji dropped and everyone laughed.

"Shishi." Chuckled Eve. She glanced at Nami and Luffy and smiled slightly "How did you two met before One Piece?" she asked. Nami and Luffy looked at each other and they looked back at her.

"I worked at a bar and Luffy came there often…" said Nami.

Luffy nodded "I already was interested in her back then, but I thought it was impossible until now." Almost everyone fell from their chair because he stated it that bluntly. Luffy blinked a few times in confusion "Did I say something wrong?"

"Back then already?" asked Anh shocked. Luffy nodded. "Damn…" Luffy grinned and Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes.

Nami stood up with a smile and stretched. "I'm going to bed." She yawned. "I bet I'm going to get awake in the middle of the night." Luffy smiled and nodded.

He also stood up. "I'm going with you!" he said. He turned when he heard some chuckles behind him.

"Shishishi~" Eve chuckling

"Hsuahsua~" Milla chuckling

"Hihi~" Anh chuckling

"We bet you do~" said the teacher and apprentices in unison. Nami and Luffy blushed and ignored them.

Robin smiled softly "LuNa supporters?"

"Hell yeah!" stated the three. Robin chuckled softly and Sanji pouted. Of course… It was a virus after all…

"What are your hobbies?" asked the raven haired woman.

"Writing fanfics." The three said with a proud grin. Sanji now looked away. Of course… It was a virus after all…

Robin chuckled softly. "I really want to read them."

They grinned and nodded "We will be delighted!"

"That's a deal!" she smiled and stood up "But now, I'm going to bed… I'm getting tired. I bet Vivi and Kaya already are sleeping…" The three bodyguards nodded. Sanji also stood up. He wanted to light a cigarette but the security stopped him.

"Sorry, je mag hier niet roken."

Sanji looked at him and cocked his eyebrow. "Eh?"

"You aren't allowed to smoke inside, idiot." Chuckled Eve. Sanji titled his head a bit with an 'Ooh' sound. Everyone walked upstairs. The three bodyguards were discussing who had the first nightshift. Eve was the first one, Milla after and then Anh. Robin went slowly to her room and Sanji opened his door, getting greed by a pillow.

"What the frick?" he murmured mad.

"You're making to much noise!" yelled Zoro cranky. Sanji's vien beat in his forehead. He only opened the freaking door!

"Kiss my ass, idiot!"

"You would like that, wouldn't you!" yelled Zoro irritated. Everyone sighed. Nami smiled when she entered her room. She looked around and looked in awe. It really did look beautiful. Luffy already slept in the huge kingsized bed. Nami changed in her pyjama, but she kept looked at him. It would be embarrassing if he'd woke up…

Nami finished changing and she went to the bed. She crept to her side and looked. It was a nice canopy bed. The whole room was white and decorated with roses. It smelled nice and it gave a real cosy feeling. Nami smiled and closed her eyes. She went closer to Luffy and closed her eyes. Luffy smelled better. Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy slept with a catlike mouth. Nami smiled and kissed his cheek. She never showed any love to him… She felt a bit ashamed for that… She shifted even closer to him and she nudged her nose in his shirt. Nami smiled when she felt Luffy hand on top of her head, but he was still snoring. Nami slowly fell asleep and the couple slept together.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and like Nami already said, she was going to wake up… Nami slowly opened her eyes but jumped away when she saw two big owlish eyes looking at her. Her heart beat in her throat but she relaxed when she realised Luffy was awake. He gave away a little 'Shishishi.'

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked with a smug smile.

"Yup!" he grinned. Nami smiled and went closer to him again. She smiled and looked at him. He looked at her too.

"How long were you watching me?" she asked.

Luffy thought for a second and he looked at the clock. "Hmm, an hour." He said.

Nami smiled and kissed him softly. "Luffy…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I'm always mean…" She said.

Luffy grinned and ruffled her hair. "I don't mind! I'm getting used by it!" he replied. Nami smiled and kissed his lips again, but this time a bit longer.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I know…" he smiled "I love you too…" Nami smiled and cuddled closer to him. They tried to fell asleep again, hoping to get rid of the jetlag.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Why does Nami always pick up the phone?" Everyone looked at Milla with furrowed brows. Nami thought for a second.

"Because I'm the only one with balls…" She smiled. The three bodyguards smiled a smug smile.

But the Mugiwara crew pouted "Oi…" everyone said in unison

"I mean, even Zoro wouldn't dare to pick it up…" said Nami, glaring at Zoro.

Zoro frowned uneasy "Oi…"

"Anh, why do you like LuNa?" asked Robin out of the blue.

He shrugged his shoulders "I have noooo idea..." Everyone chuckled and laughed a bit "I just happened to like them..."

Robin and Zoro nodded, sipping their tea "We agree~"

"Oi..." replied Nami and Luffy with half lidded eyes

"And you, Milla-san?" asked Vivi gently. Milla looked blankly at Vivi. She thought and the crew laughed again.

"I don't know… It just fits."

"Eve?" asked Kaya. Eve smiled and enjoyed her hot cocoa. She always drank hot cocoa

"Movie 10." She exclaimed "Already before movie 10, but now a bit more…"

"High five!" yelled Zoro. Eve laughed and high fived Zoro. Nami and Luffy smiled. The whole crew laughed and cheered, and the couple didn't care much. The couple both held their hands under the table and smiled.

"Anh, do you have some hobbies?" asked Usopp.

Anh looked at him and he nodded. "I love zombie games!"

Usopp's, Luffy's and Chopper's eyes turned into stars. "That's awesome!"

"I have some with me!" smiled Anh.

"I want to play!" yelled Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Luffy looked at Nami with a begging smile.

Nami grinned and nodded. "Enjoy yourselves. I will see you soon." Luffy pecked her cheek fast and he ran after Usopp, Chopper and Anh to a hotel room.

They sat down and listened when Anh told about the game "Never pick up a gun when you already have one in your hands…" he said

"Why not?" asked the three curious boys.

"Just… Don't…"

They smiled and played the game. They really enjoyed it and laughed. The others were talking about the activities here in the Netherlands. They were going to shop until they drop!

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE CLOSED!**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin****and ****Himitsu**** Sakka**** Magazine:**

**1. Chopper, are you sure you're not really a tanuki?**

YES! I'M SURE! DON'T MESS WITH THE REINDEER, GODDAMNED!

**2. Sanji, do you actually have a second eye?**

Of course… You saw that in the manga right? I never show them both at the same time, but of course I have a second eye. Who do you think I am? An attention whore like Marimo?  
Zoro: Are you picking a fight or are you still busy, figuring if you're coming out of the closet or not…?  
Sanji: The first one. The second one is something you have problems with.  
Zoro: You'd wish!

**3. Straw-hats, if you could switch bodies with any member of the One  
Piece cast for one day, who'd it be and why?**

Luffy: Sanji! I can make all the food I want!  
Zoro: Curly brows. I want to shave off the brows… So, so much…  
Nami: Robin. Luffy isn't ticklish, but maybe he is when I use more hands?  
Usopp: Franky! I want to know how it is to be a cyborg for one day!  
Sanji: Marimo. I want to walk in the woods, get 'lost, and be back in my body again. He has to find the way back, but he can't accomplice, and we already are gone. The satisfying peaceful feeling of succeed…  
Chopper: Usopp! I want to know how it is to be tall and a great sharpshooter!  
Robin: Nami, I guess. I don't really want to get switched with a male's body.  
Franky: Brook! I want to know how it is to walk over the water without getting rusty!  
Brook: Luffy-san! I want a skin for a day, and I can see Nami's panties!  
Luffy and Nami: AS IF!**  
**  
**4. Straw Hats and Supernovas, have you ever tried group dating?**

Haha, no… We are forbidden to do that. Mostly because we would make a ruckus. We weren't interested before we had a play in One Piece.

**5. Straw Hats, what are you favorite non-Shounen Jump animes?**

Luffy: Fullmetal alchemist  
Zoro: Non shounen? O-partshunter  
Nami: Lovely complex  
Usopp: Rave master  
Sanji: Negima  
Chopper: +Anima  
Robin: Nana  
Franky: Gundam seed  
Brook: To-love-ru!

**6. Luffy, during the Baron Omatsuri movie, when the rest of the cast was "eaten" during the movie, what did they do when you weren't filming?**

They slid down from a huge slide, which was the same shape as the flower, plant thingie, to the dressing rooms. They next went to the stage and they watched me when I acted. They got quite emotional and said I acted to good, Shishi.

**7. Supernovas, pulled any April Fool's jokes?**

Yeah, on the Mugiwara crew. We opened their roof windows of their cars and floated their cars with water. They were not amused**.**

**8. Tashigi, we heard rumors that you may be working on a new project soon in Shanghai and L.A. Care to give us details?**

Hmm, well, I wanted to do that, but I cancelled that. I'm just too busy with practicing and working, so it's a bit too much.

**9. Straw Hats, what do you think about the new opening theme to One Piece?**

After the 2 years jump? We'd hope we have to sing an opening, singing about reunion. It would beawesome! What if the title is 'reunion'? Double awesome!

**10. Straw Hats, is Cross Epoch going to be animated?**

The cross epoch already is animated! Episode 492! Watch it quickly!  
**  
11. Shanks, would you like to expand a bit on the world of the Year Three, Class Sea omake?**

Ah, that one… Well, it was one fantasy of Oda, and little did he know, but because of that, many One Piece high school fics got made out of that. It would be funny to expand it, and I hope it does.

**12. Sabo, is the actress playing your One Piece mom your actual mother? If so, is she nice?**

Yeah, she is and yes she is really nice. I couldn't wish for a better mom, she's just a typical and caring mom figure.

**13. Straw Hats, do you regret doing Obahan Time?**

Ugh terrible… The hair and clothes. But seriously, we don't regret a thing. We had soooo many bloopers doing that one. Luffy had a laughter fit everytime he saw Zoro and Luffy's laugh is contagious, so everyone laughed…

**14. Supernovas, what do you do when you guys aren't filming?**

Just things what a normal family does. Shopping, chilling, relaxing, avoiding paparazzi… No, wait…

**15. Eneru, are your earlobes really that stretchy?**

No, they just got attached to me real earlobes. It would be pretty unhandy if I really had such earlobes!

**16. Sengoku, do you have anything to say about your pet goat's fame?**

How the hell did it get so popular… And when did it happen?

**17. Pwngoat, do you have any thoughts on the latest episodes?**

Baaaaah!

**18. Straw Hats, Supernovas, and Shichibukai, have you met any of the fan-made pirate crews yet?  
**

Nope, we didn't. Not even on cons. Only cosplayers, but no real fan-made pirate crews.

**19. Straw Hats, how will you celebrate your next birthdays?**

Luffy: Inviting every fan and show them how much I appreciate their support!  
Zoro: Throwing a big party until we fall asleep!  
Nami: Same as Zoro!  
Usopp: Throwing a party with Franky and Chopper! Lots of music and  
Sanji: Cooking for everyone. That is my biggest celebration  
Robin: Just taking it easy.  
Brook: Making a huge festival and concert!

**20. Naruto, Ichigo, Allen, Gintoki, Tsuna, Takagi, Moritaka, and Bossun, what do you think of the latest episodes of One Piece? What do the cast of your animes think of the latest episodes?**

It's amazing! We are sitting on the edge of our seats everytime we are watching a new episode!

**21. Naruto, Ichigo, Allen, Gintoki, Tsuna, Takagi, Moritaka, and Bossun, what do you and the cast of your animes think of Strong World?**

Euhm… We got kinda depressed. Mostly because the movie was well thought and the plot was really strong and well. It also was the biggest movie of the year and it had more visitors… So yeah, depressed but still excited!

**22. Straw Hats, if you could work on a movie project that wasn't for One Piece, what would the plot of your movie be?**

Euhm… Everyone had their own plots…  
Luffy: A meat island! Only for me!  
Zoro: An island made out of soft clouds and sounds are forbidden, so I can sleep. And yes, that is my whole plot. Nothing else and nothing less  
Nami: They confused me with a real princess and they kidnap me. I got saved by the crew and the main hero is my prince~ Luffy~  
Usopp: A movie called reunion! I will meet my dad again after a few years!  
Sanji: A cooking contest would be awesome…  
Chopper: I already had two movies… I have no idea, to tell you the truth  
Robin: A movie which shows more about my past and which will describe more things about my mother. She deserves it.  
Franky: A mecha movie! Only about Cyborgs and me!  
Brook: I as a big superstar, saving the crew when they are in the biggest need, YOHOHOHOHOHO

**23. Straw Hats, are there any bloopers of One Piece floating around?**

Yeah, a lot! We even thought about showing them, but that would be kinda awkward and such.

**24. Spandam, are you really that clumsy in real-life?**

No, of course not!  
Mugiwara crew: Yes, he is  
*depressed Spandam*

**25. Franky, does the aquarium in the Sunny get much use? We haven't really seen it in a while.**

Well, yeah. It gets much use still. We sometimes go to a special fish store and buy some fish and put it in the aquarium. We can watch them for hours… They are supaaah~  
**  
26. Zoro, do you have a connection to the baby is Beezlebub by any chance? It looks like you!**

Haha, no. Many people had told me that, but no. And by the way, I'm not a devil. Nami is the devil if we talk about Beezlebub and Lucifer. Just saying.

**27. Princess Shirahoshi, are you really that huge?**

Hihi, no, not really. It's made with computer techniques, like they made Alice dangle on Mad hatter's hat. That kind of things.

**28. Straw Hats and Supernovas, how will you celebrate Spring Break?**

We're going on vacation, of course!

**29. Zoro, what do you like about girls instead of pink hair?**

Euhm… I don't really care about the figure, but they at least have to be sportive. I don't like liars and deceiving women. I don't like devils. Not too bossy…  
Luffy: Pfouh, I'm save…  
Nami: Oi…

**30. Bonney, any complaints about being the only girl among the supernovas?**

Not really. It's kinda badass for a girl to be in a strong group like that.

**31. Strawhats, can you relate to your past in the series or are they true?**

Some are partly true and some aren't.  
Luffy's past is partly true. He did want to be stronger and he wanted to be great friends with Shanks, but he wasn't crazy enough to stab himself. Also, Sabo didn't die.  
Zoro: Not true. Kuina still lives as Tashigi's little sister. He did train a lot though  
Nami: Not true. Bellemere still is alive and Arlong didn't use her. She did draw a lot. She wanted to be a mangaka, but instead, she is working for a mangaka now.  
Usopp: True. His real mother did die. The mother who played in the anime was the mom of the little child actor Usopp.  
Sanji: True, but Zeff didn't eat his leg. They had food enough to share.  
Robin: Not true. She had a flower orchard with her mother.  
Franky: Not true.  
Brook: Not true. He didn't sit in a pirate crew

**32. Porche and Perona, who did you find the cutest in the series? (male)**

Chopper of course!

**33. Strawhats and Supernovas, what do you think about the pairs KiddxLaw and SanjixZoro?**

Bhuahahahahahaha! Oh god, please, don't say that again! Hahhahahahahaha! Ever!

**33. Whitebeard, how do you feel about losing to your ex-lackey?  
**

Neh, no hard feelings. But if I really did lose to him, I would have sent my whole family to him, haha!

**34. Luffy, how does the devil fruit taste like?**

The devil fruit I had to eat tasted like mango, but the Luffy in the manga says it tasted like crap, so I think like crap.

35. How did the Mugiwara crew meet in real life, like before the one piece anime?

*Whistle* Euhm… Ok, a little summary.  
Zoro and Luffy met on school.  
Nami and Luffy met each other in a bar.  
Luffy and Usopp met at the doujo.  
Luffy and Sanji met in a restaurant.  
Luffy and Robin met at a library. Seriously…  
Luffy and Franky met at the garage with Shanks.  
Luffy and Brook met at a musical.

36. **To Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper. In the recent episode 492 what was it like doing a crossover special with Toriko and his gang. Luffy definately found a new eating buddy.**

Luffy: I loved it! And the food was good! Toriko also is really funny!  
Nami: I liked it. I wasn't surprised when I heard I got kidnapped again… It's a standard thing.  
Chopper: I liked it! I showed so many 'points'! I loved it! And the food was good!  
Sanji: I was quite surprised I was the one who had to travel with them. I first thought Zoro or so had to go, but they chose me.

**37. Strawhats, which opening song from any anime would you want to hear as a One Piece opening song?**

Luffy: Hmm… Lucky star!  
Zoro: Hmm, 'again' from fullmetal alchemist brotherhood. The first opening.  
Nami: The opening of elemental gelade  
Usopp: Usopp no Hanamichi! But I think that can't be approved…  
Sanji: Happy material from Negima… And only for the mellorines~~~!  
Chopper: 'Hello' by round table from the first .hack/the legend of the twilight bracelet opening!  
Robin: 'Hero comes back' from the first Naruto shippuden opening. That would be cool for the first One Piece opening for the new episode after the time skip.  
Franky: '19 sai' by Suga Shikao  
Brook: Rolling star from Yui. A bleach opening! Yohohoho

**38****. Strawhats, please continue this story: Nami and Luffy are whispering quietly to each other on the deck. After a few minutes of talking they giggle and sneak into the girl's room on the ship... what will happen next?**

Ooh! This is amazing! Everyone! Do two sentences!

Luffy: Oi…  
Robin: Nami trapped Luffy between herself and the door. Luffy looked into her eyes, wondering what her emotions were.  
Usopp: Nami went closer. Luffy gulped.  
Franky: Luffy felt her sweet breathe on his lips. He shivered~  
Usopp: Their lips touched softly. They leaned more to each other.  
Brook: Luffy couldn't wait to see her panties! They walked to the bed slowly.  
Sanji: I ENTERED THE ROOM!  
Zoro: THEY DIDN'T CARE AND HAD SEX EITHER WAY!  
Nami: OOOOOI!

* * *

**QUESIONS ARE CLOSED!**


	15. The end and beginning!

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

"Naaaaamiiiii!" Nami's vein beat in her forehead. She turned around and looked at Luffy who carried a few bags

"Yes?" she replied smoothly.

"Can we please take a break?" he pleaded.

"Please!" pleaded Ace and Sabo also carrying bags.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! YOU WENT TO BED AFTER WE ARRIVED!" yelled Nami mad. "WHERE WERE YOU TWO BACK AT THE BEACH!" Ace and Sabo looked away with a pout. "Jeez…" Nami sat down on a bench with a sigh. Luffy grinned. He put down the bags. Everyone sat down on a bench and they relaxed. Luffy grabbed his wallet and looked. He smiled and stood up.

"I'll be right back!" he grinned. Everyone looked confused but nodded. Luffy walked away. Ace couldn't help but smirk. He stood up and ran after Luffy. Sabo blinked confused but smiled fast. He also stood up and attacked Luffy from behind. Nami smiled and looked at the three brothers. Sabo ruffled Luffy hair, Luffy scowled and Ace laughed.

"She's sooo in love!" laughed Vivi. Nami looked at Vivi and showed a sweet smile.

"Such a nice smile, mellorine~!" said Sanji in his love state. Nami looked away and looked where the three siblings walked to. They disappeared in the crowd. Nami rubbed her head and thought. What was Luffy going to buy?

Nami looked over at Sanji who swirled around Kaya, Milla and Eve. The three looked with half lidded eyes. Anh decided to sit somewhere else. He sat down next to Zoro with a sigh.

Zoro looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Hate flirts?" he asked. Anh nodded slowly and Zoro grinned "Yeah, ditto…"

Milla smiled sweetly to Sanji. Eve looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and half lidded eyes. Kaya stood up and walked to Usopp.

"Your turn." Said Eve, grabbing a cigarette box out of her pocket. Milla smiled and nodded. She looked at Sanji and smiled

"Sanji-kun…" said Milla with a sweet tone. Eve opened the cigarette box with a slight smile.

"Yes, Milla-chwan!"

"Leave me alone or I'll murder you 6 to 7 times~." She said with a sweet smile still plastered on her face. Eve chuckled softly and put a stick in her mouth. Sanji's head dropped.

Sanji glanced at Eve and frowned. "Aren't you going to light that?" Eve looked at Sanji with the stick on her lips.

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't smoke." She said. Sanji really looked confused now. "Ah, sorry. It's a cinnamon stick…" she smiled "I'm addicted to it." She laughed embarrassed.

"Cinnamon?" he asked surprised. Eve grinned and nodded with reddish cheeks.

"Stupid habit of mine…"

"How come?" asked Sanji. Milla looked to Eve. She also was curious.

"Hmm… I love to draw and I always nibble on a pencil, which isn't good… So I used cinnamon sticks instead, but I got addicted to it." She said depressed. "I keep them in a cigarette box… Easy to carry…" Sanji smiled. Such a weird habit…

Luffy, Sabo and Ace finally arrived. Luffy had a huge grin plastered on his face and visable pink cheeks. Nami frowned confused when the three grabbed the bags again without nagging.

"Are we going?" the captain-actor asked. Everyone nodded and slowly stood up. They walked further and looked around. Nami grabbed Luffy's hand when they walked through the streets.

"Rotterdam sure is big." Smiled Nami. Luffy nodded with the same grin he had earlier. Luffy looked at a restaurant and smiled. He pointed at it and Nami looked where he was aiming.

She smiled and turned to the others. "Who wants to go to a restaurant?" she asked. Everyone turned and looked at Luffy, who still pointed at the restaurant. They smiled and nodded. Luffy, Sabo and Ace grinned and ran to the restaurant. Luffy stopped when he had a phone call. He frowned and picked up his phone.

"Yeah?" he said confused.

_"YOU ASSHOLE!"_Luffy almost dropped his mobile. Everyone looked confused at Luffy.

"U…Uda-san?" (A/N One Piece director, Storyboard, Episode Director.) asked Luffy confused "How late is it there in Japan?"

_"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!"_ he yelled through the phone _"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS BILL!"  
_  
Luffy's eyes widened. Shit… Toei animation paid for everything, so they received a bill.

"L…Listen! Just accept it and I will do everything for you!" explained Luffy. Everyone looked confused and Sabo and Ace smiled a bit. Luffy would be in big trouble if Toei Animation didn't accept it… Huge troubles… "Please…?" he pleaded.

"Ok, ok… I'm too tired anyway…" he replied. "Bye."

"Bye!" said Luffy with a grin. He put his mobile in his pocket and pumped his fists into the air "And now! We will eat!"

"Yosh!" yelled Sabo and Ace, running after him. The others also walked after them and entered the restaurant. Nami's wallet already hurt, knowing the three brothers ate enormous amounts. Luckily, Toei Animation paid for everything!

-xxxxxxxxxx-

It was late and they walked back to the hotel when they finished eating. Ace and Sabo sung while they were drunk, Kaya carried Usopp with her and Vivi, Brook and Sanji carried Franky. Nami and Luffy walked hand in hand and talked about everything and anything. Robin and Zoro walked next to each other and also talked about different things. The three bodyguards were talking about LuNa stories and Chopper and Sanji talked about different ingredients to make food taste even better.

Luffy yawned and leaned his head on Nami's shoulder. Nami chuckled softly and kissed the top of his head. It was a long day again and it was hot, so it was very easy to get tired. Nami brushed her thumb over his hand and he smiled. Ace and Sabo bumped against Luffy while they sung and Luffy gasped. He frowned mad and ran after them. Everyone laughed when they fell on the ground in unison. Ace over Sabo and Luffy over Ace. Nami laughed and helped them up, walking further again with Luffy. Luffy laughed and Sabo and Ace sung even louder.

They entered the hotel and walked upstairs to their rooms. Luffy lay their bags on the ground and he yawned. Luffy walked towards the bed and he fell face first in it. Nami smiled and walked towards the bathroom, deciding she desirved a long, relaxed bath.

Nami finished her bath and she walked to Luffy, seeing him tired but not asleep. She crept into the bed and smiled, brushing his hair. Luffy opened his eyes slowly and looked at Nami. Nami smiled and lay down, next to him. Luffy smiled back. Luffy lifted himself up and pecked Nami on her lips. Nami smiled and Luffy slowly crept over her. Nami blinked with confusion. Luffy kissed her and parted with a grin.

"I love you." He said.

Nami smiled and brushed his back "I love you too…"

Luffy kissed her again, but this time longer. Both hooded their eyes. Nami opened her mouth slowly and waited for his tongue. Luffy entered her mouth with his tongue and played with hers. They both moaned in ecstacy and addiction. They parted slowly and smiled.

"Fans would scream or squeal if this happened in the anime…" he said. Nami laughed and nodded. They would. They kissed again and the passion grew.

.oOo.

"Tired…" murmured Nami and Luffy at the breakfast table. The acting crew looked at the couple. Quite suspiscious…

"We are going to leave in a couple of hours." Said Eve with a smile. Everyone nodded and Nami and Luffy yawned in response.

"Did you guys have sex?" asked Milla bluntly. Everyone gasped or chocked in their food. Zoro, Sabo and Robin laughed loud.

"N..No!" defended the red cheeked Nami "We only kissed! Nothing more!"

"Really!" defended Luffy too "It only delayed, but we did nothing!"

"Aw, bummer…" sighed Sabo "Why did Oda reserve a honeymoon suite?" Nami and Luffy looked away with half lidded eyes. They only kissed… Really…

"I can't wait to be home again!" said Brook "Playing my own songs and being popular for panties wearing woman! Yohohoho!"

"Mellorines~!" yelled Sanji in happiness. Everyone facepalmed and sighed. The two biggest perverts…

"We have pack our bags soon." Smiled Anh. It already was almost over, which was dissapointing… The crew stood up after they finished eating and they walked upstairs towards their rooms.

"Ok, we have to pack our bags." Said Nami with a smile. She turned but she didn't see Luffy. She frowned and looked around. She smiled when she found his sleeping form on the bed. She walked to him and kissed the top of his bed.

"I guess I can pack two bags…"

.oOo.

"We really have lots of stuff!" laughed Kaya, looking at all their clothes.

Vivi and Robin laughed and they nodded.

"Ah, shit! I have to ask Nami something!" she said in realisation. Robin and Kaya laughed. Vivi exited the room and she walked towards the honeymoon suite upstairs. She knocked and the door opened softly, showing a curious Nami. Nami smiled and put her indexfinger on her lips, telling to be quiet. Vivi nodded with a smile and entered the room. She looked around with a huge smile. Such a beautiful room!

Her eyes travelled towards the huge bed and her expression turned into a smile. She saw Luffy sleeping on the bed, on his belly. She looked at Nami and Nami was searching something in her bag. Maybe she already knew why Vivi came to her room. Nami smiled and grabbed a wallet out of her bag. She gave it to Vivi and Vivi smiled. So she did knew. Vivi had given Nami her wallet for she didn't have a bag with her.

Vivi looked at Luffy and frowned sad "Imagine…" she whispered. Nami looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You are married with Luffy, and we still are busy with the anime and you turn pregnant… What are you going to do?" she asked. She looked at Nami and Nami looked with slightly wide eyes.

"Euhm…" she whispered, rubbing her head. Things like pregnancy is the last thing she thought about. "I don't know…" she whispered honest. Nami looked at Luffy with a slight sad look. "I really don't know…"

Vivi frowned and nodded "Sorry for the weird question…"

"I don't mind." She smiled. Vivi smiled too and she left the room after saying bye.

Nami frowned and folded a shirt. She looked at Luffy and she put the shirt down. She walked to him and sat on the bed. He looked so peacefully… Nami brushed his back and he gave a grunty response. She smiled softly. She really wished to have a child with him… But how? Sometimes she wished she wasn't an animestar… Nami lay down next to him and enjoyed his peacefully sleeping.

.oOo.

The airplane landed and the crew stepped out of it. Luffy carried Nami already the whole time. He didn't care. He actually enjoyed it. He smiled and walked over to the bags, like everyone else. He wanted to grab his bags but Nami was on his back. He pouted.

"Let me help you, Mugiwara!" said Franky, grabbing his bags.

Brook grabbed Nami's bags "And I will help Nami-san! Yohohoho!" he laughed.

Luffy smiled sweetly and nodded "Thanks guys." He said. Everyone exited the airport.

Kaya looked around and laughed. "I finally read something I understand." She said, looking at all the signs.

"It's now 4 pm." said Eve "Be careful for the paparazzi." The crew nodded. They gulped and left the airport. The doors opened slowly and they already met flashlight from cameras. They pinched their eyes closed and protected their eyes with their arms.

"How was the Netherlands!"

"Have Zoro and Robin a relationship now!"

"Is Nami pregnant?"

"Are Sanji and Zoro married?"

The whole crew, and three bodyguards, looked with half lidded expressionless eyes. They sighed and answered.

"It was awesome."

"No."

"No."

"Hell no."

A woman walked to Luffy with a microphone.

"Could you tell more about your trip?" she asked.

Luffy looked at the mic and smiled. "Sure. It took 12 hours for us to come here, and we are tired now. We will tell more if you guys leave us alone and let us sleep at home." He said with the same sweet innocent smile. The crew and three bodyguards looked with wide eyes. Luffy never talked like this.

"S…So… You want to sleep now…?" the paparazzi woman asked again.

Luffy nodded and looked at Nami on his back "My cutie is sleeping right now, and I think she would like her bed better, so we are going right now. Ask tomorrow more." Luffy walked through the paparazzi and the crew walked behind him.

The paparazzi looked with wide eyes at Luffy "Did you hear that! He said 'Cutie'!" they yelled excited. "'My cutie'!" Luffy couldn't help but slip a little 'Shishishi'.

-xxxxxxxxx-

"Are you guys leaving already?" asked Vivi with a sad frown.

The three bodyguards nodded with a smile. "We have to go straight to the Weekly Shonen studio. We have to protect Fairy Tail now." Milla explained with a smile.

"Lots of people are NaLu fans…" Murmured Eve.

"Yeah, we understand." Said Sabo, Zoro and Robin with a nod. The Mugiwara crew looked at them with half lidded eyes. LuNa fans and NaLu fans?

"But us included!" said Anh with a grin. The crew smiled. They understood that too. "We are going!" the three said. The crew smiled and waved them goodbye.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Everyone was awake but it was the middle of the night. They all got bored and sat in the living room. Luffy sighed and turned the television on. The crew also sighed and looked at the television. Luffy frowned when he saw the Jump Studio News, mid night edition.

"And that's all about Naruto with his stomach aches, caused by Ramen."

"Hehheh… Sucker." Laughed Ace softly. Sabo also chuckled. Both were tired but they couldn't sleep. Their sleeping places was the couch. Luffy eyes widened when the Shonen Jump news came to One Piece as subject, seeing a photo of Luffy carrying Nami.

"And now some news! Luffy called Nami 'My cutie'! How did this relationship evolve? What did they do in the Netherlands? Are they married and is she pregnant? We will tell you more after the commercials!"

Everyone's heads turned to Luffy, who looked with a bewildered expression at the television and at Nami, who turned into a twin of a tomato.

"I'm going to make some popcorn…" said Sanji leaving to the kitchen. Brook, Franky and Usopp followed him.

"What did you call me?" she asked softly and slowly. Luffy scratched his cheek and looked away. "And when?"

"Hmm…" he hummed "When you were sleeping and when I carried you…"

"What did you call me?" she asked again

Luffy gulped and looked at Sabo and Ace. His two brothers only were smirking. "My cutie! That was all!" Luffy said, looking at Nami again.

Nami looked at Luffy. Luffy already sat ready with his eyes pinched, waiting for the punch. Luffy eyes shot open when he received a hug from Nami. Luffy grinned and hugged her back. Sabo and Ace also smiled and took another bite of their midnight sandwich.

"You never called me that." She whispered with a smile. Luffy smiled and smelled her hair while they while cuddling. The others came back with the popcorn. Nami grabbed Luffy's hand and she dragged him upstairs. The others looked with confusion and Luffy's siblings still looked at the television, laughing when they heard Sanji gave Zoro a sexual disease.

"Where are Luffy-san and Nami-san going?" asked Brook

Ace and Sabo fought over the last piece of sandwich. They stopped and answered Brook when Zoro ate the last piece of sandwich. "Making out…" they said with half lidded eyes, looking at the last-piece-of-sandwich-killing Zoro.

The crew sighed with a smile. Of course they did…

-xxxxxxxx-

Luffy woke up and blinked a few times. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Nami. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He went out of the bed and he pulled of his pyjama. He changed into his sport outfit. He closed the door softly and walked downstairs. It really was quiet, but it was 5 in the morning, so everyone was still sleeping. Luffy walked to the kitchen and made a sandwich for himself. He ate it fast and left the house. He smiled when he saw two familiar persons. Sabo and Ace. They both stood in their jogging outfits and they grinned the equal brothers smile.

"Are you ready?" Luffy smiled and nodded. They left the garden and jogged over the street. They sighed when they saw a few people, also known as 'paparazzi'. They ran further but the paparazzi ran with them.

"Did you have sex with Nami?" asked someone, almost pushing her microphone into Luffy's nose.

"No." said Luffy.

"Is she pregnant?" a man asked.

Ace laughed a bit and Sabo sighed. "Luffy is annoying, but he is no wizard." Retorted Sabo for him.

"Why are you three jogging this early?"

"We have to stay sexy." Smirked Ace. The two brothers laughed.

Someone pointed his microphone to Ace "Do you still have a jetlag?"

The three brothers yawned in unison and they both answered in unison "Does that answer your question?"

"Could you tell more about your trip?" They already needed oxygen, but the three actors didn't have any problems.

"Pfft… Where to begin…" said Ace thinking

Sabo and Luffy also thought "Hmm… Such a long story…"

"Ah look!" the three brothers all pointed at a place in the middle of nowhere "Zoro and Sanji making out!" the paparazzi gasped and looked at the pointed place. They all frowned confused and turned back to the brothers… But they already were gone.

"SUCKERS!" yelled Ace with a laugh. The other two laughed too and ran as fast as they could. Like hell they were going to tell about the trip!

-xxxxxxxx-

Luffy, Sabo and Ace entered the villa again while they laughed. They had a laughing fit the whole time. They walked into the living room but their laughter died fast after they saw the other actors with pale faces, looking at the ground. The three frowned confused and walked towards them.

"Where's breakfast?" asked Luffy. Everyone glared daggers at him and Ace and Sabo snickered.

"That's the least thing you have to be worried about!" said Nami mad.

"Odachi wants us to do a little live show before we air the newest episode after the 3d2y…" said Zoro with a slight sigh. "With our new costumes."

"And you, Mugiwara, have to film everything." Said Franky.

Luffy's eyes widened and he pointed at himself. "I have to film everything?"

Everyone nodded "So don't screw this up like a shitty idiot." Said Sanji, taking a long drag. Luffy looked with a determined expression and nodded. Everyone smiled too.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

"And cut!" yelled Rayleigh. The crew cheered. They acted again after such a long time.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Long hair looks beautiful on you!" yelled Sanji in happiness. Sanji snapped in anger when he heard laughter from behind him, AGAIN. Sanji turned and frowned when he looked at Zoro.

"AMAZING! What seriously happened with your eyebrow? It twisted different!" Sanji seethed and fought with Zoro.

Nami and Robin looked at each other's hair and complimented each other. Everyone smiled when they saw Chopper. He looked soooo cute! Usopp looked really strong with his new muscles and Franky… Franky looked ridiculously big! Brook sat depressed in a corner. He didn't change at all…

Everyone looked around when they couldn't find Luffy.

"Don't worry! Rayleigh is telling him how the camera works! The live show starts in 10 minutes." Explained Usopp. Everyone nodded excited.

Nami thought a bit "So first, we have the live show and the new episode will be aired after that?" asked Nami.

Usopp nodded "Something like that. But Luffy is going to everyone's dressing rooms and he is going to ask questions and such. Nothing special actually."

"So we have to go to our dressing rooms now and Luffy is going around with the camera's?" asked Zoro. Everyone nodded. "Well then, I'm going." He said, standing up. He walked towards his dressing room. Everyone looked at him and nodded. They were going to do the same thing. They all stood up and walked to their dressing rooms, waiting for Luffy.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Is it working?" asked Luffy. "Ah yes, there it is…" Luffy walked back and looked into the camera with a goofy expression. A grin turned on his face

"Yo! Mugiwara no Luffy here! This is the live show for One Piece Shippuuden!" he said with a peace sign "I'm kidding! We're still are One Piece, Shishishi! I'm going to film every One Piece actor from the Mugiwara crew! And it's live, so I hope this will be good, shishi!"

Luffy grabbed the camera again and looked around. "Ok! Let's go to… Zoro! We are going to look how he looks now!" Luffy walked towards Zoro's dressing room. He opened the door and Zoro was busy with his scar.

He turned towards the door and looked straight in the camera. "You couldn't help but just walk into my room, can you?"

"Shishi." Laughed Luffy. Zoro smiled and put down his make-up for his scar. "Zoro, why are you wearing make-up?" Luffy asked "That's not cool!"

"Says you! You wear five kilo make-up on your chest!" said Zoro lightly irritated

~Silence

"Shishishi, you are right!"

"Idiot…"

"Zoro, what do you think about the newest chapters? And your appearance?"

"My appearance… I like it, really. I look kinda badass, I guess… And the new chapters are also cool. They never get bored."

"Boring answer!"

"You are boring!" yelled Zoro. Luffy laughed and left his dressing room after saying bye.

"And now…" Luffy looked at a door with the camera "Brook!" Luffy opened the door and Brook was practicing his notes.

He turned and looked at Luffy. "Yohohoho! Luffy-san! How are you?"

"I ask the questions! Captains order! Shishishi!"

"Yohohohoho!"

"Shishishi!"

"Yohohoho!"

"Brook! What do you wish what is going to happen in the future chapters?"

"I wish I can see Nami's panties! Yohohoho!"

"Shishishi, not going to happen in your life!"

"Oh…" said Brook depressed "Well, I hope I still can see Laboon when you are the pirate king!" he laughed. Luffy chuckled. He nodded, but the camera automatically nodded with him.

"Well, I'm going further. I will see you soon! Now, it's time for Usopp!" Brook nodded and Luffy left, going to Usopp's room. Luffy opened the door but he got met by Chopper and Usopp.

"Hi! Usopp and Chopper!" said Luffy enthusiastic.

"Hi Luffy!" said both happy.

"I can't wait until we reach fisherman island! What about you guys!" asked Luffy

Usopp's and Chopper's eyes turned into stars "It's going to be awesome!" they yelled

"I know right!" The three laughed loud and happy. "And what do you think about your new appearance?" asked Luffy.

"I don't look strong… and older. I'm supposed to be 17 now, but I don't see a difference." Said Chopper thoughtful

"I look stronger! I even have more muscles than you!" said Usopp, pointing at Luffy

Luffy chuckled softly "I still am stronger." Usopp looked with half lidded eyes. Yeah, he was right…

"Well, I'm going to Sanji. I only have a few minutes left." Said Luffy. Usopp and Chopper nodded with a smile. Luffy left and walked towards Sanji's room, while humming 'we are'. He opened the door and Sanji was busy with his hair.

He looked at Luffy and smiled. "Hey, captain."

"Hi Sanji! When is dinner ready?"

"SHUT UP AND ASK A DIFFERENT QUESTION!"

"Ok, ok… Do you have your period?"

Sanji face palmed and a beating vein was visible on his forehead. "Next question."

"Ok, ok… What do you think about your hair?" Luffy asked.

Sanji blinked in surprise. He thought really hard. "It's different and I like it. I finally have a new look, and I bet more people love this look."

"I don't."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Luffy ran out of Sanji's room. "Hmm… Robin's next." Said Luffy. He already walked to her dressing room. He opened the door but found no one. Luffy closed the door and sighed. "She's not here… I bet she's at Nami…" Luffy walked further and stood before the next room. He opened the door and Luffy saw Franky with his new costume.

"Yooo Franky!" said Luffy happy. He still had to get used to Franky's appearance.

"Yoo, Mugiwara!" he said just as happy.

"Sooo, what do you think about your costume? Do you like it or is it too big?"

"I think it's ok. It's quite big, but I will survive. Also a shame it's so big. I can't really move fast in this. The nipple lights are made brilliantly!"

"I'm glad to hear that! Who do you think our next crewmember is going to be?" Luffy asked again and very curious.

Franky thought for a second and he put his sunglasses off. He really looked cool "I have no idea…" That's not cool!

"Why! Ok, who do you want to be our new crewmember?" asked Luffy.

He looked cool again… Let's hope he has something good to say… "Kokoro-san…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes…"

"Ok… I'm going again." Said Luffy with a smile. Franky nodded and Luffy left. Luffy walked through the hallway, towards Nami's dressing room. He knocked and opened the door. Nami and Robin both looked at Luffy with a smile.

"Hello ladies!" he said.

"Hello, Luffy."

"I really like your long hair! I love extensions! What do you think about it?" asked Luffy curious. Luffy tilted his head, so the camera went automatically with it.

"I like it… It's something different. I miss my old hairdo though." Smiled Robin "I'm glad I didn't change any further, like Franky for instance."

"I love it! It looks beautiful. I always wanted to have long hair." Explained Nami with a sweet smile.

"Robin! Next question! Could you carry the camera for a minute?" he asked. Robin looked confused but nodded. She took over the camera and both Luffy and Nami were now looking into the camera.

"I think this will work…" said Luffy. Nami frowned confused and Luffy smiled. He looked around in his pants pocket and smiled when he found it again. Nami frowned confused and curious. "Ok, Nami! Next question for you!" Nami cocked an eyebrow but nodded.

Luffy grinned and went on one knee. Nami's eyes slightly widened. Luffy showed a black box and opened it before her. Robin's chin lay on the ground. This was live, right?

"Will you marry me?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face. Nami gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

Everyone in the anime world looked with wide eyes and their chins lay on the ground. Even the Mugiwara crew was surprised. Ace and Sabo high fived. They bought the ring with Luffy and Toei Animation had to pay for it.

"Oh Luffy…" she whispered. Tears slowly formed in her eyes. She never expected this. No one did. Nami trembled a bit. She murmured something

"Sorry? I didn't catch that?" he said.

"Yes! Yes I will!" she said, hugging all the oxygen out of his body. Nami and Luffy still cuddled and Robin put the camera so that she could be seen.

"Well, this was the live show. We hope you will enjoy the new episode, coming now! So stay tuned!" the camera went off and the new episode aired. Robin looked at Luffy and Nami and both kissed.

"Congratulation." She said. Luffy looked at Robin and grinned. Nami still cried and hugged Luffy. She looked at her new ring with a huge smile plastered on her face. The whole crew stormed into the dressing room and congratulated the new engaged couple. Nami and Luffy laughed and Nami showed her ring to everyone. They couldn't be happier. And believe it or not, but the paparazzi finally left them alone.

* * *

**FUUUU- This chapter turned out longer than I hoped it would be O_O Well, I hope you enjoyed this story for this story is COMPLETED!**


End file.
